Voices
by JadeRose1
Summary: Squeal to A World Not So Much Unlike Our Own. Starts shortly after Jade & Randy tie the knot, Newlywed bliss doesn't last as long as one would hope when a dark red cloud looms over head.
1. Chapter 1

_****_**(OK Here is the next portion to the Jade Lindsay/McMahon story. Well actually now recently Jade Orton. Hope you enjoy & review. Heads up sexual content in the first chapter.)**

_**Voices**_

09/11/11

Jade was resting in Randy's arms just slowly coming off the sexual high she was on. A smile plastered on her face as she absently rubs his arm that is draped over her.  
>"What's on your mind baby?" She snuggled herself closer to him. Now when he called her that is sounded sexy and alluring &amp; no longer stire the bad feelings of Phil. "Hey keep that up you might wake something else up again." She playfully hit his arm before she spoke.<br>"Trust me Ran I am trying not to think of what is going through my head. I am just wondering what my father is going to pull tomorrow. We know it is a given that Henry will show up at some point."

"And you just need to remember babe" He linked her fingers with his lightly pulling her arm towards him to kiss her ring. "You are already my darling wife. Tomorrow is just for show for the fans, so relax what antics take place take place. It will be fine, also look at it this way your father will need to place you back on rotation soon since the Dr. fully cleared you for competition."  
>"Yeah &amp; nice to see some newer blood coming up."<br>"You trying to call me old?"  
>"Not at all Randy." She laughed.<br>"I wonder who the shop talker is between your sis & Paul."  
>"just like us…Paul."<br>"I am not a shop talker, you started it."  
>"I did not I just mentioned the wedding."<br>"Yeah a staged wedding for work hence shop talk."  
>"Whatever."<br>"Don't you whatever me." He let go of her hand only so he could tickle her ribs. She started to wiggle from him till his other arm that was under her came up to hold her in place.  
>"ACK ok ok…mercy….mercy please…" Randy stopped letting her go chuckling at her. She rolled to look at him better. "I love you Randy."<br>"I love you too Jade Orton." He almost beamed. "I don't think I will ever get sick of that."  
>"Oh I am sure we will both have our moments."<br>"Hey…" his face got serious a moment as he looked down at her. It then went back to the smile. "Let's just enjoy our marital bliss while we have it."

He leaned down capturing her lips while his hand began to trace her naked body again. Reaching her core she moaned deeply against his lips her back arching as he teased her folds. His lips went down to her neck nipping at the flesh. He moved his lips away looking at her his eyes faintly darker & a devilish grin. "Seems someone is ready for the next round." He moved his hand away from her so he could move himself over her body. Randy took both her leg placing them over her shoulders allowing him full view & access to her. He guided himself closer the tip of his erect member teasing the sensitive skin of her mount allowing it to glide over the folds & brush her clit.

Jade bit her lip lightly as it felt like jolts of electricity every time he brushed the sensitive bud. "Come on Baby I want to hear you." He spoke his voice heavy with his desires. He slide slowly into her a moan tried to escape her lips before he pulled back out again. He did the same thing with teasing her clit then barely penetrating her to pull out & start again. "You can't keep it inside Jade…your explode…Then again maybe that is what I want, have you loose it all & just explode with ecstasy." He groaned sliding in even a little more, this time pulling to just the head still in. "Maybe I just need to prime the fuse.." That dark smirk that has made many women melt crossed his face as he held near her hip & quickly bucked his hips towards her burring himself deep inside.

Jade's head pushed against the pillow as she let out a loud moan/scream. "There we go…" He stayed buried deep in her as she adjusted to his size. He then pushed her legs ever so slightly farther when he began thrusting in & out of her, her moans continued blending with his own groans.  
>"Oh god, Randy…" She panted out spurring him on even more.<br>"Damn baby you feel so good…god…" He grunted feeling himself near the end of his resolve of his holding out. He needed her to join him on the edge he slowed just a bit taking his one hand he began playing with her clit brushing it & lightly squeezing it. The attention to it caused her sounds to even increase her body bucking against him. "Yeah baby cum for me…god you look so hot." He groan trying to push through her tightening walls, His head went back as his own orgasm joined hers. He kept just thrusting even after he was done, but slowed then down till she road out her own orgasm or his was to soft to continue. He could feel the walls twitching now entering over stimulation. His head moving to look back down at her, her eyes heavy as was her breath as he separated himself from her laying next to her. He took a hand moving a few strands of her short hair that still managed to cling to her sweat sheen face.

"So how bout a shower?" He said half jokingly, half drained.  
>"I thi-think my le-leg are ru-rubber." She could barely move hey eyes wanting to close. "We can sho-shower in mor-morning…Just no funny bus-business. Ne-need." Randy placed his finger against her lips before placing his own lips against hers in a tender kiss.<br>"Save your energy love, I know not play time tomorrow cause of the show. I am just glad I can make you feel this good." He kissed her again before looking for the blanket. Pulling it over both of their naked forms they quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thank you trudes193 for placing this story on alert.)**

Randy & Jade were down eating breakfast in the hotel restaurant when John walked behind Randy smacking him upside the back of the head. Randy quickly jumped up ready to hit who ever it was then stopped lowering his hands seeing it was John.  
>"What the hell man?"<br>"Nothing Ran just do me a favor."  
>"What besides knocking some sense into you?"<br>"How about keeping the aerobics for when you get back on your own bus."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Do I need to spell it out."  
>"NO!" Quickly answered Jade who when Randy looked back towards her she was almost beet red. "If he don't get it I'll explain it later…sorry John."<br>"OK…" He smirks "Or at least warn me so I can get ear plugs."  
>"Enough John." Piped Jade giving John a laugh as he walked away. Randy still looked annoyed sitting back down to eat. "Randy you know what he meant right?"<p>

"Yeah but he still didn't need to smack me over it."  
>"Oh the shit you two pull I am sure it was a love tap."<br>Randy's scowl turned into a suggestive glint to his eyes "I know what I want to give a love tap too."  
>"Enough Randal." She was finishing up her food. "Remember we need to get to the arena early tonight since we need to go over a dry run for tonight."<br>"Yes I know…stop worrying it will be fine." When they were back on the elevator he took her hand kissing it. "Jade you almost as nervous as our actual wedding day." He said trying to joke.

Her hand was almost shaking. Randy placed his arm around her shoulder. "Aww babe it will be fine."  
>"I know…it's just our real ceremony was small even by none celebrity standards. This is…well…"<br>"I know, it will be fine though…remember one thing." He said as he opened the door to their suite. "In this wedding things are suppose to go wrong." She looked at him before finally giving a light laugh. "There we go, a lot better." He turned to face her giving her a kiss. "Now go gather what you need I'm going to hit the gym then a shower before we need to get to the arena & get me stuffed into my suit."  
>"OK Ran see ya soon." She gave him another peck on the lips before he headed out. Jade went to watch TV since she knew her dress &amp; everything was suppose to be at the arena waiting for her already.<p>

There was a knock on the door & she went to check to see who it was, to her dismay she saw a familiar greasy mop of hair on the other side. "Go away Phil."  
>"Jade come on open up."<br>"NO, go away."  
>"Jade you can't go through with marrying Randy."<br>"Why should you care? You been out of my personal life for over a year now & I kind of like it that way."  
>"Kind of?"<br>_Damn why I say it like that?_ "I liked you as a friend Phil before you became a womanizing prick. Yes one time I may of even wanted to use the word love..at one time. That time is long gone, now don't bother me again."  
>"Jade come on you know I made you happy."<br>"What when you were lying to my face? I opened up to you when I had no one else & you then turned around telling your tramp at the time."  
>"You still fucking hung up over Serena? As you said you could rely on me to be your rock."<br>"The rock you were ended up being a pile of dirt that dissolved in the rain. Also just incase you didn't know…tonight is show Phil…Randy & I are already married."  
>"WHAT? WHEN!"<br>"Beginning of the month…now leave." She moved away from the door ignoring any mumbled that came from the door as she went back to what she was watching on the TV."

Randy came back in holding a bundle of wild flowers & a box of chocolates. He had a puzzled look on his face. She smiled when she saw them. "I thought you were hitting the gym."  
>"I did…these were outside."<br>Jade got a dark scowl to her face. "Throw them out." Randy shrugged talking to the small wastebasket dumping them inside. "A last ditch attempt from Phillip."  
>"What?"<br>"Relax dear I didn't even give him the courtesy of opening the door. God I love hotels with peepholes."  
>Randy walked over sliding next to her on the couch putting his arm over her shoulder pulling her against him. "Do I want to know what he had to say?"<br>"Not really I hardly even listened…Eww Ran," She slid away from him. "Go hop in the shower."  
>"Hey I thought you like my raw scent." He smirks standing up.<br>"At times…but I can't afford to smell like it too in my wedding dress."  
>"OK Fine babe but you owe me a kiss when I come out." He smirked heading for the bathroom. She shook her head thinking of how much she would like to join him but there wasn't time for where their showers tend to lead.<p>

Randy came out in dark jeans & one of his T-shirts before moving back to the couch standing near her his arms out almost reminiscent of his signature pose. She looked up at him trying not to laugh. "What are you doing?"  
>He tried to keep a strait face as he spoke. "Waiting for the sniff test to see if I pass to be in your presence."<br>"Oh knock it off you, but if you insist." She stood up moving closer to him her hands clasped behind her back as she leaned forward as did he allowing her to smell near his neck & across his chest. She let go of her hands allowing one to be placed on his chest. "Yeah your pass…I guess." She started to turn away.  
>"You guess.." His hand took hold on the one that was still on his chest as she didn't have time to remove it. Her head turned to look back at him. "You guess…" He held her hand pulling it away from him so he could take his other wrapping her around her waist pulling her close to his body. She tried not to moan when he placed his lips to her neck. His hand tracing over her abs.<p>

"God Randy we don't got time for this." She tried to plead with him. Slowly he pulled his lips from her skin.  
>"Fine love, just remember we get to reenact our wedding night as well later." He smiled broadly feeling her shutter under his touch at his words before finally letting her go. "I guess we better get going, maybe I can be a good boy if we are around other people."<br>"Yeah right…the viper a good boy." She quickly moves away grabbing her purse while Randy grabs the garment back that was draped over a chair near by. He follows her out of the room & down to the waiting company car heading off for the arena.

Once there Jade knew it would be organized chaos as her father would have a camera around to get little snippets of her getting ready. Of course Vince would be walking her down the aisle since her other father did it for the real wedding. She was in a nice but still slightly modest ball gown type dress with crystal accents, you know a Cinderella type gown. Her veil was toped with a jeweled tiara her hair being short had to be kept simple.

The ceremony was set for the middle point of the show since it had a longer break it gave the crew time to set the staging for it. She kept trying to shake the butterflies that were growing in her body. Randy was already out there with Shane & Paul when it was time for Jade to walk out with Vince.  
>They got past her vows when Punk walked out interrupting. "What you want Punk?" asked Randy in the microphone near him still holding her hand.<p>

"Oh not much…buddy, just figure you should know what you in for letting this one dig her claws into you." Jade closed her eyes trying to remain calm. "She may promise you the world, but you end up with a pebble. Trust me Randy boy, I been there...and…well" He eyes Jade up & down "Done that." Jade's eyes are open at this point & she lightly squeeze Randy's hand to try to keep him focused on her & not Punk's rant. "And I can tell you first hand experience she isn't all that good." Jade is fighting not to feel ill knowing what Punk was insinuating as did a decent amount of the crowd as they started a mix of booing Punk & heckling her.

"You know what Punk…Maybe the problem was you." Randy glances at Vince a moment. "Sorry Vince, As Punk there already admitted your baby isn't so innocent." He looks back to Punk. "You're right she isn't that good." He smirks at Punk then back at her gazing in her confused eyes. "She's excellent." The camera can pick up where she is clearly blushing. Punk fumes over his failed attempt & is escorted away by security. The minister tried to recompose himself before continuing. They get through Randy's vows , but before he could say I do & place the ring Henry comes out.

"You got to be kidding me champ, you worried about some trick when you should be worried about me."  
>"No offense Mark, you not my type. I'll deal with you in a few weeks, now be a good boy &amp; hit the back." commented Randy, before any knew it Henry was heading their way, conveniently Shane &amp; Paul were already missing assumingly helping Vince &amp; Linda, While Randy moved Jade behind him to guard her when Henry landed a few blows against Randy ribs before scooping him up to slam him on the stage. Jade gasped with a scream moving next to Randy as he withered in pain on the stage Henry giving a satisfied look.<br>"Yeah see you soon…chump." He then walked off. Randy calmed down while a trainer checked on him. He motioned for the mic. The minister moved holding it for him.  
>"Wh.-where we-were we…oh yeah. I do." A ring from his pocket he slips it on her hand &amp; gets the lightest of kisses while the trainer helps him to stand. The ceremony ends with Jade with the trainer helping Randy to the back.<p>

Jade stayed with Randy while the trainer checked over his back as he took the impact harder then planned. She also wanted to make sure he didn't loose his temper & rush after Phil as soon as he was cleared. She tried to joke with him. "I guess the Wedding night reenactment will need to wait. Just a nice long warm shower & a good back massage."  
>"I can deal with that Jadie. I still can't believe Punk."<br>"You covered it well Randy…thanks."  
>"Hey I meant it." He took her hand near him kissing it while the trainer tried to stretch him out more earning a wince. Randy gave a faint glare towards the door, Jade turning her head saw Henry standing there.<p>

"Yo Randy I'm sorry man I'm so used to the give of the ring." His face did look like he meant the apology, causing Randy to try to soften his scowl.  
>"It happens, what the saying this isn't ballet you know."<br>"Thanks man, would hate for you not to be up to speed when I get my title."  
>"Don't worry, I'll handle it."<br>"So what was that mess with Brooks I thought I was the only gate crasher set?"  
>"You were, he was the real deal."<br>"Damn, that cold. Well rest up & congratulations you two."  
>"Thanks Mark." Commented Jade as she helped Randy from the trainers table to head back to her locker room praying Punk hightailed it out. Randy opts to stay in the suit till they can get back to the hotel, but Jade gets out of the puffy gown &amp; back into her street clothes before leaving the arena with Randy before the end of the show figuring the sooner she gets him under the warm water of a good shower the better.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**(Thank you to antihero32 & babygurl1944 for reviewing or placing this story on alert it means a lot to me)**

11/20/11

Jade & Randy were both occupied with preparation for the show that night. She was in her first big event since being placed back on the active roster. Shadow was in the classic Survivor Series match on Randy's team. She kept trying to not worry she would mess something up. At one point she lost count of how many times she checked over everything in the bag. It got to a point she just walked to a chair sitting down closing her eyes focusing herself almost like a meditation.

Getting close ot time ot head out Randy walks over touching her shoulder. Jade opens her eyes looking at him. "You ready?" He asked.  
>"Yeah just nerves, I know I done this before, but it's been so long since it was a pay per view."<br>"Try not to think about it babe. Just pretend it's Raw or Smackdown you got this."  
>"I just don't want to botch &amp; let you down."<br>Randy moved in front of her taking her hands & she slowly stood up. "Now stop that…You are not going to let me down. We both know Shadow being the smallest guy he is going to have a target on his back. You making it this far you should be proud, OK?" She lightly nodded her head before Randy lightly took her jaw giving her a kiss. "Good now lets go." They both grabs their gear bags moving to the waiting car.

They got there early so Jade had time to become Shadow hopefully before any of their other team member showed up to check in with the captain. Randy had ot almost shake his head each time he would see Shadow now knowing underneath the male facade was a curvaceous woman & even more so that woman was his wife of all people. They had about 30 minutes of just them before the other members began to show up. It was the two of them, Sin Cara showed next, Sheamus & Mason rolled in last. Basic strategy was given out as the elimination style match was new to many on the team.

The were given the five minute warning & the teams began making their way through the back stage area. They got ready on one side on the gorilla spot why Wade & his team prepared for the other. Their teams was set to come out second. Wade's team in the ring Randy's music started & they filed out Mason, Sin Cara, Sheamus, Shadow & then Randy brining the rear. The captain's started it out but Wade quickly tagged out getting Dolph in there. He looked stunned as he already ha a match earlier thinking he would have more time. Well turning right into an RKO from Randy he was given all the time in the world…in the back. Cody coming in Randy made his way back to tag Sin Cara in. Things were looking good until Sin Cara went sailing over the top landing on his leg wrong. Shadow held his breath as he knew so was Randy watching as the ring side trainer went to check on him giving the motion of a real injury.

Shadow went to move but Mason already jumped the gun. Randy just nodded hoping the big guy could swing things back in their favor. It was looking good, but then against Randy knows how fast Cody can change the tide of a match. As the crowd got energized against & hope for their team boos erupted from the crowd when Cody hit Mason with Cross Rhodes. Shadow slipped in hoping to get a jump of Cody who seemed to almost be gloating.

They went back & forth for a few minutes of grapples before Cody slipped away & tagged Wade in. Shadow had to work pure adrenaline as Wade was one of the biggest guys so far he ever had to square of with in the ring. Trying to come off the ropes at one point the was knocked down faintly stunned & before he had time to shake the cobwebs he was already being lifted up by Wade. Trying to struggle to get free but the moment the downward force started he knew he had to loosen his body or take a harder impact. His back arched faintly before getting covered for the pin. The ref helped Shadow roll to the outside where one of the trainers was already out there to help him to the back.

Shamus went in next against Wade while Randy looked briefly at Shadow heading for the back but quickly regained his steely ring presence. Jessie was already waiting by the curtain when Shadow came through it.  
>"It's ok Joe I got him from here." She spoke walking over Shadow removing his arm from around the guy trying to stretch his back. "Hey none of that till we get you back to your room &amp; checked over."<br>"Aren't Mason & Cara in there already?"  
>"Cara got sent to the hospital for x-rays on his leg. Mason once cleared when to the general locker room. No one is set to come back to Randy's room except you two." Shadow lightly nodded walking with Jessie. Reaching the locker room they entered it &amp; Jessie latched the door to make sure no one accidentally walked in. there was a dressing screen that was not there before &amp; a folding trainers table behind it.<p>

Shadow moved behind the screen removing the mask as well as the top half of the outfit including the binder. She sucked in her breath as the lack of compression suddenly allowed the sore muscles of the back to expand. Jessie turned the room monitor on so Jade could continue to heard the commentary while she got checked over. "OK face down see what I can work out for you." Jade slowly moved to lay face down on the table her head resting on her arms. "You got that rub on you?"  
>"Yeah just a small bottle, front pocket of Randy's bag…remember the gloves."<br>"Yeah I remember last time I made that mistake." Jade heard Jessie moving "What is in that anyways."  
>"Besides rubbing alcohol &amp; cayenne pepper I forget. My father in Philly makes it."<br>"Ok I know just a little." Jade can feel the liquid rubbed across the back muscles on each side, then light pressure massaging it in Jade lightly suck in though her teeth. "To hard?"

"No…stuff just starting to kick in." The places the liquid were applied to were getting warm if not hot.  
>"OK I'll stop rubbing it in anymore then. I'll wait till Randy is back here I don't want to leave you like that alone with an open door."<br>"Thanks Jess." Jade just turned her head down into her arm taking slow deep breaths to work through the discomfort. She knew a small discomfort now would stop any major pain later. Hearing the bell then Wade's music playing she gave a sigh knowing any moment there would be a pisses off viper heading her way.

A few minutes passed before a knock on the door which Jessie opened seeing the narrowed eye of Randy. He then looked behind her.  
>"I'm back here Ran." He walked into the room &amp; Jessie actually debated a moment before leaving. She walked gathering her equipment before leaving. Jade could head his boots on the floor she moved her head to see him passing the screen. The rage quickly leaving his face seeing her laying there.<br>"You ok?"  
>"I'm fine, how are you I didn't see it…"<br>"Wade gave me the same treatment."  
>"Ouch." She slowly turned to sit up. "Well we can head back &amp; give you a nice relaxing soak in the tub."<br>"Let me guess one of your fathers herbal soaks." he said almost jokingly  
>"Hey don't knock it they work."<br>"OK & why don't you need one."  
>"Because Jessie already gave me a rub down with some herbal oil I have."<br>"That stuff you had me place in my bag."

"Yep, better then anything on the market, but burns like hell after a while. " Randy just shook his head as he went to get changed himself figuring the tub will take the place of the shower back at the hotel. Jade got off the table & dressed in her street clothing placing everything of Shadow's in the gear bag before heading out. Once back at the hotel they tossed both their bags to the side while Jade made her way to her suitcase pulling out the salt pouch.  
>"You know this tub is big enough for us both." Randy light joked.<br>"Yeah but I have a feeling you try to drag me in with you neither one of us will be doing much relaxing."  
>"Oh come on babe we both had a hard match…I'll be a good boy…tonight." He lightly laughed stepping back out of the bathroom after starting the water already knowing the large tub would take a while.<p>

He walked over placing his hand on her hips turning her slowly. He leaned down giving her a nice lingering kiss. "And before you say anything you were fine out there. Our plan sort of went out the window when Sin Cara got injured."  
>"Thank Ran, hope he is ok." She peeks his cheek before moving into the bathroom to add the salt ot the water, also checking the temperature. "Just confirming, we are due at your parents for Thursday right?"<br>"Right." He replied standing behind her his arms snaking around her middle.  
>"Good boy….right." She chuckled as she slid away from him to get undressed. He watched her a moment before following suit. "now this may not be 'normal' bit I want you in front of me Randy. This way I can work the kinks from your back &amp; shoulders…" she chuckles "Also so you don't poke me during it."<br>"Hey now…I can control myself."  
>"What ever." She goes to shut the water &amp; carefully steps in sliding down. Randy shakes his head following after her. It felt odd for a few moments having her body behind him as he tried to relax &amp; she used a sponge to wash the warm water over his body.<br>"You let me know if I am leaning too much."  
>"Ran just relax…you're fine."<br>"Yeah just you got knocked around too."  
>"I'm fine." She set the sponge down to begin kneading his shoulders which were already getting stiff even if he wouldn't tell her so. If only they knew the trouble brewing at the Arena.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**(OK I am glad with how many people seem to be reading this story. I hope it continues that way, I personally would LOVE more reviews though. Granted visitor hits tell me you are reading, but reviews tell me what you really think.)**

Punk was celebrating getting over on Del Rio & his nuisance of a side kick/announcer. Placing the belt aside he just threw his street clothing on over his tights wanting to get back to the hotel himself for a nice shower before curling up with a comic book to try to sleep. Even on normal nights sleep was hard to come by for him he was so strung up becoming champ he really doubt the sandman would visit him that night. He slipped the title in the protective bag that staff dropped off for him along with his bag heading for the lot.

It was primarily empty of people still as the last match was still going on. He couldn't believe a normal tag match was the main event instead of one of the titles. He was getting the feeling of being watched & stopped looking around him, but he saw no one at first. "OK Punk just being paranoid." He took a deep breath when he thought he was now hearing foot steps. He went to quicken his & he still heard the others, they were not matching his. He stopped dropping his gear bag & title case. "OK WHOSE THERE!" No one answered. "COME ON I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" He took a deep breath. "Ok maybe I am loosing it." As he went to grab his bag he heard a deep laugh. Standing up strait again. "What you what…who ever you are what do you want?"  
>"Secrets…secrets I know you hold." Came a distorted voice in the darkness of the lot.<p>

"I don't know who you are or what your talking about."  
>"The dark secrets hiding in your Ex's closet, the skeletons that rattle in it in the middle of the night, what makes her blood run cold."<br>"I have no clue what you mean."  
>"Jade Orton…what you were so willing to spill at her wedding, just to prevent her from being happy with reject Randy."<br>Punk shook his head. "I don't have anything to share with you, whoever you are. It was just getting under his skin."  
>The deep laugh heard again. "No I saw the worry in her eyes, what did she think you were going to tell Randy, or was it the world she didn't want to heard her secrets."<p>

"That is none of your business, now get lost!" Punk turned to grab his bag & title to get the hell out of there when he felt a sharp blow to the base of his head & then his body went limp blacking out. He was lifted up carried away like a sack of potatoes tossed into the back of a near by van before the assailant got in driving off.

It was after the show went off the air & different people came filing out that Beth came across the discarded bags. "What the?" She commented to Nattie who was walking with her. She set her bag down looking for a tag she lost color in her face seeing it was Punk's, it was also when closer to the ground she noticed the dropped title bag as well. She was shaking as she stood looking to Nattie.  
>"What is it Beth?"<br>"We need to find Vince NOW!" She grabbed her gear bag & both title bags rushing back for the arena. She had to catch her breath once inside since Punk's belt was easily an extra forty pounds she was running with.  
>"Beth get your breath I'll track Vince." Nattie told her taking off for the office rooms. Finding it she was ready to barge in but knocked instead. Stephanie opened it looking at a winded Nattie.<br>"What is it Nat?"

"You father in? I thi-think something happened to one of the champs." Steph tried not to look worried. "Why you say that?"  
>"Beth &amp; I just came across someone bag in the lot, She checked to see who it belonged to when she got up she had a second strap bag with her."<br>"Show me & I'll decide if my dad needs to be brought into this." Stephanie followed Nattie down the hall to where Beth was still by the door her body shaking more then before. "Beth?" The normally well compose Glamazon was beyond shaken when she looked at Steph. "Whose is it?"  
>"Phil's." Her voice shaking, thought not open knowledge the two had been dating, even after she laid into him for the stunt with Jade &amp; Randy. "Hi-his gear bag is st-still out there."<br>"It's ok I'll send security to grab it & see if they see any sign of him. Come back to the office with me…both of you." Steph reached over grabbing the larger of the two bags, luckily carrying Paul's a few times she knew the weight to expect.

The two Diva's walked with her back to the office which Paul was sitting behind the desk standing up when she walked back in. "Where you ru…" He stopped his statement seeing the two ladies. "What happened?"  
>Steph looked at her husband as she walked over placing the title bag on the desk. "We have a situation Paul…a big situation." He looked down at the bag then at Steph then back at the bag before opening it.<br>"Punk left it unwatched?"  
>"It was discovered in the lot with his gear, we don't know where he is. I have security already grabbing his gear &amp; looking for him, hoping maybe someone just jumped him &amp; left him somewhere." She closed her eyes sighing hearing Beth begin to cry. She knew her words to Paul must of sounded insensitive to Beth's ears, but being jumped means he would be found &amp; tended to. If he can't be found…well Steph was trying not to have her mind to go down the what if road.<p>

It was almost 30 minutes later with no luck. As soon as any talent heard about the abandoned gear bag they helped in the search as well though out the building & lots. It was strongly advised that any helping to look not do so alone for their own safety. Any talent that was not present was called to check their location & if there was no answer messages were left for them to check in as soon as possible.

Jade & Randy both missed the original phone call, but while they were dressing for bed Jade heard the reminder tone. She walked over looking to see one missed call. "What the…a corporate call this late?" She dialed her voice mail as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Listening she hung up a puzzled looking hearing she sister sound worried. She dialed the line back.  
>"Steph?…Of course I'm ok, what going on?…Yeah he's right here, what's going on…why the hell wou, Steph what happened to Punk?" She could hear randy wanting to growl at the mention of his name. She quickly motioned to hush him trying to listen to Steph. "Hold on, did I hear you right? Missing?…What do you mean missing?…damn that's not good, guys may play pranks, but never with one of the straps….if I hear anything I'll let you know…I would offer to come back but we were just getting settled….if you sure…ok night sis."<p>

Jade hung up the phone still in her hand as she leaned forward her forearms on her legs. Randy walked over to her easily reading the way her body gets when she is worried or upset over something. "What did Punk pull now?"  
>"Not him, but to him…He's missing."<br>"What you mean missing, sure he isn't just trying to mess with someone again?"  
>"His gear bag AND title bag were found out in the lot. Randy you know no one with an ounce of respect for this business would leave a title just out like that as a prank, OK yeah titles have been messed with in the arenas &amp; stuff, but outside?"<br>Randy wrapped an arm across her shoulder pulling her against him. Even if things ended badly between Phil & her he could tell she was still worried about him. "OK Good point babe, but it is being handled right?"  
>"Yeah for now."<br>"OK, so the safest place for us right no is right were we are." He leaned over kissing her cheek before he stood up trying to guide her into the bed he then made his way to the other side climbing in next to her. He moved close to her holding her lightly so she would feel protected. Sleep was hard to come but for her but Jade finally fell asleep.

**(OK so who has Punk, what do you think they will do to him to get the information they think he has? What do you think they will do with it if they get it from him. Yes as you can guess from this point timeline will be going out the window a lot at least as it pertains to Punk while he is MIA)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(OK I am glad with how many people seem to be reading this story. I hope it continues that way, I personally would LOVE more reviews though. Granted visitor hits tell me you are reading, but reviews tell me what you really think. K My muses have done a twist on me in this story. The orig. concept was the go slow & stretch it till mania so I would have that information. NO they want everything happening up to that point done NOW. They are pulling me in a lot darker direction then I orig. had planned as well. I do not know for sure how graphic they will be once they reach paper but you have been warned. I also use to have a hard time writing stuff that would affect a wrestler long term as that could screw up squeals…well that will be the case if the one muse gets his way.)**

Pain…it started slowly with pain entering Punk's realm of awareness. His eyes went to open but he realized he was blindfolded. Going to move he was tied to a chair or something like that. "WHO ARE YOU!" He got no reply & his scream made his own head hurt. He was left in silence for a while more before he heard that distorted voice again.

"You're awake…good. Time to play a little game. You tell me what I want & I won't hurt you…won't make you face your fears. You don't share…well." The dark chilling laugh is heard. "Start easy…your Name."  
>Punk hesitated debating if he wanted to play this freaks game or not. Before he could give a reply his body jerked as if shocked with a live wire.<br>"WHAT THE HELL!"  
>"You shouldn't need time to think of your name…"<br>"CM PUNK!" He was jolted again then he heard the laugh.  
>"OK that may have been a trick question. You REAL NAME!"<br>"Philip Brooks." He closed his eyes almost expecting a jolt but it didn't come.  
>"Good…so how easy this can be?"<br>Punk crunched up his face as the stale smell of cigarette smoke was reaching his senses. He tried not to say anything though as the line of question continued with what he felt was stupid stuff people already knew about him.

"What is Jade Orton's maiden name?" Phil's head moved when her name came up.  
>"Jade McMahon." A jolt ran through his body causing him to bite his lip it even tingled because of the metal in it. "FUCK MAN…JADE MCMAHON EVER…" He screamed this time as the jolt was stronger then the last.<br>"Each time you repeat the same lie it will only grow…it gets to a point I feel the shocks won't get through that brain of yours, well…Dillia dear…"  
>Phil could hear tiny foot steps moving behind him. Something or someone touching his head he felt the blindfold taken away from his eyes, he didn't need to blink to adjust as the room was dimly lit.<p>

His head turned trying to see around him. His eyes stopped when to his right he saw a rolling cart of some kind lined with different syringes. He began struggling against what ever was holding him to the chair. The cold laugh along with more wretched smoke filled the air. That told him his captor was in the room with him. He didn't care he just wanted to get free.  
>"So the thought of anything foreign entering your body scares you…I see it in your eyes…I can almost smell it from you…it feeds me Phil…is your mind already trying to guess what is in those tubes?" The laugh again. "Wondering what each one may do to you….the fear of anything polluting that temple you call your body. You body isn't so pure though is it Phil…you have your own vices that some would say breaks you dear code."<p>

Phil wasn't listening his pounding heart ringing in his ear till he was hit with the lightest shock again. "WHAT!"  
>"Learn to listen…I said you have your own vices that some would say break your dear straightedge code, don't you Phil."<br>"I live a clean straight…aaaaaaaaaa"  
>"Try again…this one isn't even much a secret…"<br>"Then enlighten me then." Phil almost spat.  
>"You that blind to it…How long can you go without one of you dear Pepsis? A few hours…maybe a day…two if your lucky? That in itself some may call an addiction. No looks a little deeper, the actual drug in there you flood your system with. You might like the taste, but it is the caffeine you are craving." That cold laugh again. "Maybe that is what keeps you up at night, ever think that?"<br>Phil tries to struggle again not wanting to justify the claim with an answer till a new jolt stills him. He wondered how many more he could take before there was any real damage done.

"You second vise…women…the close personal contact of the fairer sex. How long can you go without the close contact, the touch, the feel of them, the smell of their skin against yours."  
>"YOU'RE A SICK FREAK!" He was surprised he wasn't shocked again, but greeted with a laugh.<br>"You just realizing that…but you know I am right Phil. Before you met Jade it was what a few months. Her story with Paul was murder on you, since almost no one knew of you two, you felt it was safe to see other girls even then."  
>"SHUT UP…JUST SHUT UP!"<br>"And poor thing was clueless…up until the end…What finally clue her in that she was replaceable by any cheap piece of tail that happened to make your cock twitch?"  
>"ENOUGH!"<br>"Fine back to my question before…Jade Orton's Maiden name?"  
>Phil swallowed the best he could lowering his head. "Jade Lindsay."<br>"You best hope that shows promise. Is she really Stephanie's twin?"  
>"No…two years younger."<br>"Any siblings from her other family?"  
>"No…"<p>

"Why did you cheat on her?"  
>"I was weak…I couldn't shoulder the pain alone."<br>"What pain?"  
>"No…" He shakes his head. "No.." He grits his teeth feeling another jolt. "NO!" A stronger one that time causing a scream.<br>"What pain did she share with you? What pain of hers were you going to release at the wedding?"  
>"Nothing more then what I said…I was not going to actually say it."<br>"Say what…"  
>"NO… I am not going to tell you…" He screamed again his whole body tensing up the third even worse.<br>"I wonder how many levels I would need to step up this thing before it did permanent damage…or maybe even kill you Phil." That dark laugh again. "NO I kill you I'll never learn what I need…Dillia number 3 I believe."

Phil began trying to struggle again hearing the foot steps again. His head turned in the direction of the cart. He was almost shocked to see this tiny woman that looked to be maybe 25, her hair dark pulled back, her skin paled, the almost scary part was the almost blank stare to her eyes. The dimness of the room made it hard to tell if they were brown or hazel. The eyes looked so void of life as she moved closer to him removing a syringe from the cart moving towards his arm. He so wanted to move it, but felt it tied to the arm of the chair. Part of his didn't want to but his eyes followed her, that was when he noticed there was already an IV needle in his lower arm. This freak knew it wasn't needles he fear, heck look at all the ink on his skin. He clenched his teeth he just had to remind himself this was not his choice as she pushed the unknown substance into his body.

"What was that?"  
>"Me to know…you to just experience…" The room fell quite after Phil saw the one called Dillia walk away. He kept waiting for more questions to come, but they didn't after about five minutes his body began to feel heavy like everything had a major weight on it trying to pull him down until him finally passed out. "Night night Punk." The figure laughed leaving the room unsure if he should be enjoying or be frustrated the Phil may be a harder one to crack then he planned.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

11/24/11

Randy was driving with Jade to his parents for Thanksgiving even if any kind of celebration was the last thing of their minds. Getting out he walked around opening her door for her & they made their way up to the house. Knocking his sister Becky answered with a smile, you know the I know something look.  
>"Randy you know moms gonna smack you for not coming in." She chide letting them enter hugging her brother first &amp; then Jade. "If dad don't smack you first." She said in a joking tone. Shutting the door she noticed Randy didn't seem to be taking the bait something was wrong. The couple removed their coats Jade stuck her cell phone in her pant's pocket. Nathan come from the family room a grin at his brother, a shake of his head.<br>"What your problem Nate?"  
>"Oh me…nothing…but dad may have a question for you two before dinner." Randy just rolled his eyes taking the coats to find room in the closet.<p>

Nate ran off as if he couldn't wait to either get back to what he was doing or inform his parents they were there already. Reaching the kitchen he saw Becky already talking to them while Elaine had to keep smacking Bob's hands away from the things cooking.  
>"If you all don't stop messin with my food I'll toss you all out."<br>"So dad when you gonna ask randy about the photos I found?" Asked Nathan almost bubbling with excitement he wanted to know if Randy would squirm about them or not.  
>"I may not Nate…Becky said something seems to be troubling Randy, not a time for jokes."<br>"Awww come on."  
>"You want to ask him do it yourself Nate." Commented Nathan.<br>"No way & have him try to beat me up…he still might if dad tells him I found them."

"How about we leave you mother to her food & the there of us see what to troubling your brother & sis?" The two younger Orton's agreed & walked with their father out of the room towards the living room where Randy & Jade were sitting on the couch. Bob knew the troubled look on Randy's face as he held Jade close while she seemed to se texting someone. She gave a sigh closing her eyes & he just lightly rubbed her shoulder as she set the phone on her lap knowing it would be going off again any moment.

The three stood there a moment when Bob made his presence known. Randy quickly moved his head as did Jade both trying to hide the previous looks. They both stood up to greet the senior member of the family. "OK So who gonna tell me what's wrong?"  
>Just then Jade's phone went off she looked at Randy. "Go ahead hun. I'll fill them in." She nodded kissing his cheek before walking away pulling her phone out reading another message from Chicago, this time it was Phil's buddy Colt. She knows everyone was hoping for news by now and being his Ex hers was the number his family &amp; friends had. She was guessing they hoped she had news that was not leaked out yet. She put the phone away again walking back over, she could tell by the shocked look on Becky's face Randy filled them in.<p>

Jade snaked an arm around Randy's waist & he moved his arm to drape it over her shoulder leaning over kissing her head. "Do I need to ask?"  
>"Colt this time." Randy just nodded.<br>"So yeah sorry guys if we are not the most celebratory today. Jade had to reassure both sets of her parents we got here ok. Then also getting messages from Phil's family." He leaned kissing her cheek. "The only thing we can be thankful is we are together & that no one else was attacked in this."  
>"Sounds like you both could use a good drink."<br>"No thanks dad. I'm driving back to the hotel after dinner."  
>"Well you guys can use your old room, still had a queen bed in it."<br>Randy looked at Nate wondering why he chuckled all of a sudden. He brushed it off looking at Jade. "You mind babe?"  
>"How about at least waiting till we eat?"<br>"OK I can wait."  
>"What bout you Jade?"<br>"Nothing for me sir."  
>"No need to sir me girl, Bob or even dad is better." He joked.<br>Jade tried to chuckle. "I think I will stick with Bob, nothing against you but I already have two dads to keep in order."  
>"OK" He gave a light smile walking away.<p>

Randy slowly turned his focus on Nate. "Oh squirt…what so funny?"  
>"What nothing?"<br>"Come on spill it. First you said dad had something to ask me before dinner, then why you snicker about Jade & I Staying over."  
>"That wasn't the part he was snickering about." Commented Becky.<br>"Becks hush." Snapped Nate. Randy looked at her raising a brow.  
>"It was the 'queen' bed comment."<br>Randy looked puzzled "Clue me in Becks." Randy could see Nate silently pleading with his older sister.

"Do the names James & Randel ring a bell?" Jade lifted a hand to her mouth trying to stifle a laugh even if it was the first good one she has had in a week. Randy wasn't sure to be amused or pissed, he would of gone with pissed if it wasn't the first thing to put a good smile on Jade's face all week. He looked at Becky with a roll of his eyes.  
>"Yeah, I know the names…question is where do you?"<br>"Nate found some photos on line 7 printed them to show dad."  
>"No..no…please no?" Randy was begging but Jade's snickers grew a bit. "Nate where did you find them?"<br>"Cena's twitter feed."

"WHAT!" Randy threw a hand to his forehead before running it over his hair. "I swear I will kill that guy one of these days. Where are they?"  
>"Well…"<br>"Nate just get them, I want to see exactly how much payback I need to get on John when I see him next." Nate walks off & Randy looks at jade still slightly red faced from laughing to herself. "You getting a real kick out of this aren't you?" She just gave a big nod before another small chuckle. Randy though just great she was in one of her giggle fits. They were almost as bad a hiccups.

Nate came back wit the papers that had about four photos on them. Randy was dressed in a long royal blue 70's style gown with flowing sleeves that cuffed at the wrist hiding the sculpted arms & tattoos. He had on a long wavy black wig on & face done in full make-up, the most interesting point to Nate anyway was the rather convincing rack he seemed to be sporting in them. Jade was next to him in one photo dressed like a John Travolta reject from Saturday night live. She had the soul patch of hair going on & the shadowed make-up to angle her features more, basically Jasper, but without the binder on that night.  
>"John must of taken them when we weren't looking at the company Halloween party last month." Randy tried to defend.<br>"Come on Randy you have to see the second page, that has my favorite." He rolled his eyes going to the other sheet seeing the top photo was during a slow song where Jade jokingly rested her head on his 'boobs'. He looked at Nate trying to keep a strait face.  
>"You prev." Randy scolded at him giving him the papers back. Randy walked over giving Jade a hug &amp; kiss. He smirked looking down at her. "I think either couple can be damn hot what you think?"<br>"No offence…Randel was ok…I prefer Randal a hell of a lot better." She leaned up to kiss him making Nathan gage walking away. She chuckled slightly.  
>"You did that to him on purpose didn't you?"<br>"Like you weren't thinking it."  
>Randy just shakes his head at Jade before they move to sit down before being called to dinner, most of the rest of the night was quite. Since Randy did have a couple beers they did spend the night even if they had nothing packed for the next day.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**(Yes I know I just updated, this is the same day & I just broke it up. As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

Punk fought to open his eyes staring up at the ceiling above him. At least for now he was not in the chair, but laying on thin mattress of a saggy bed. He wasn't even sure how long he was there for. Seemed like every few hours the captor would come back trying to get more answers but he wouldn't break yet. No mater what Jade thought he never told Serena what Hunter did to her. OK he may of slipped that sex between them wasn't the best when asked why he wanted her, but he never gave details…he doesn't know where the damaged comment came from. Jade had every right to be mad at him for his cheating ways. He never gave up her secrets though...he just did not know how much longer he could deal with this. The shock treatments, the injections that Punk had no clue what they were doing to him except at least one would knock him out. That one would be given & he would find himself either tied to the chair again or chained to the floor with access to the bed & a crude bathroom set up.

Another one he knew almost felt like fire entering his veins it hurt as much if not more then the shock treatment. He was surprised heading the door open across the room from him, but could not see who it was through the darkness. He was used to being knocked out from the shots or shocked into almost unconsciousness, that he doesn't ever remember hearing a door before. He could hear the small foot steps of the one his captor call Dallia, her head was down carrying a tray she placed it on a table before backing away. His nose was already picking up the new smells, he had been brought food trays before but it was normally something small like a sandwich. He moved over towards it lifting the lid & it looked like a feast to him. He wondered if the choice of food was a clue of when it was. He looked at the woman.

"Dillia right?" She didn't respond at first.  
>"You can answer him." Came the voice, but Punk had a feeling it was through a speaker that time &amp; not the room. He could hear the crackling of the box. The woman slowly nodded.<br>"This big meal…" He hated to think it. "Thanksgiving?" She nodded again. He couldn't believe it had only been four days…four days since he was taken. Hours & days blended to him, being knocked out so often he thought it was longer. He just had to keep hoping he would be found before he cracked or was killed for not complying, even if she hated him, he did not hate her in return no mater how he acted. Deep down he still loved her, even if he no longer deserved her. He slowly began to eat knowing he could not afford his stomach to cramp & unsure when the next tray would show up, even if by his guess now it was roughly once a day.

He looked back at Dillia. "You want some?" She shook her head. In the back of his head while he ate he wondered if it could of also been tainted, but another part said what would it matter, they had already polluted his body with those shots, what would ingesting them do as well. Reaching his fill he almost hated having a feeling the rest would go to waste. He recovered the tray before moving away from it some he closed his eyes feeling his skin growing flush. He cursed to himself hoping it was just from feeling full & slowly laid back on the bed praying the feeling would pass. He could hear her moving closer he thought to grab the tray. He shifted on the mattress as he felt his skin growing warmer, almost an inward aching, but not a normal pain. He lightly shook his head one hand pulling at the neckline of his tee shirt as sweat formed across his brow.

He mind didn't fully register the soft touch that caressed his abs & up under his shirt, it only registered the soothing feeling it was having on the odd ache he was feeling. He gave a faint gasp of breath the caresses reaching his chest instinctually his moved sitting up the shirt being removed from his body. His eyes slowly opened his vision in a heated haze seeing as this form near him began kissing along his neck. He fought to move his arms taking a hold of her pushing her away from him. "No….please." His voice shook as the break of touch was bringing the pain back. Even with him holding her she could still trail a hand across his abs near the waist of his jeans. The touch so light , but so soothing to his pain, but he knew it was wrong. He didn't know her, he didn't want her no matter what his body was trying to tell him other wise. She pushed to lean towards him, her lips brushing his protesting ones. He tried to turn away from them but her other hand moving from his weakening grasp lightly moved his jaw till they could connect again. Leaning more he fell back against the bed her lips were so soft in his mind yet forceful as well. His mind soon wrapped up in a dense fog that he could not comprehends everything his body was now craving.

He did not process the sexual actions his body was taking with this woman over the next hour to the delight of his captor seeing how easily Punk caved to the influences of the mix he was given. He was sure it would play more into his plans the more willing he became.


	8. Chapter 8

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

12/12/11

Jade & Randy where hanging with John back stage during the show.  
>"What's wrong babe?" Randy asked as Jade seemed jumpy.<br>"I don't know, something just seems off with the Kane vignettes we been running. I been told they were sent in already finished, like Glenn has been staying out of contact with everyone till now."  
>"Hey relax I'm not sweating it." Commented John. "We already know he is more then likely going to come after Henry, now if it is before , during or after my match that is the question. If it is during I know to steer clear."<br>"Yeah I guess so."  
>"Babe relax, remember Kane is just a character, Glenn is quite, reserved but a softy when you get to know him." Randy tried to reassure her.<p>

The show started & the all watched from the back including the clip about Kane's return tonight, Jade just couldn't understand why it wasn't on the flow board. Everything was fine & quite up to John's match, the match was near the end when fire erupted on the stage. Randy & Jade were still near the locker rooms watching the monitors. They just watched as Kane stepped out in the full black mask. "What the…a full mask again?" Commented Jade.  
>"Looks like a wielders mask." Joked Randy walking him stalk the ring John &amp; Henry separated with Henry getting on guard also thinking he would be the target since he was the one that placed him on the shelf the last few months.<p>

Kane stood at the ring looking between the two before grabbing the ropes climbing up & into the ring itself. Moving closer to the two men it looked like he was going to go for Henry as he flexed his gloved hand but he quickly turned last moment grabbing John by the neck instead. "WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled both Jade & Randy. They say the chock slam & quickly made their way towards the gorilla spot. Randy couldn't go out if he wanted to & Jade was not dressed for ring work so she was stuck as well at least till the show went off the air. The monitors showed as Kane set off the ring pyros & removed the mask, only to show the more sinister one under it. The look to him made her shiver just trying to repeat in her head 'it's just an act, it's just an act.' Kane moved towards their direction not seeming to pay attention to anyone as he passed them. The moment she knew it was clear she ran out there sliding into the ring checking on John who the trainer was already checking.

Once they were sure he was physically ok they helped him stand & out of the ring. It was slow but he insisted on doing it under his own power saying he has gotten worse. Once behind the curtain Jade & Randy both walked back toward the locker room.  
>"OK Jadie, what the hell happened?" Asked John when it was just the three of them.<br>"I honestly don't know…I told you I wasn't crazy about the last few weeks. It made no sense him coming after you, something is off with him. Just be careful ok?"  
>"Hey I'm tough."<br>"I don't doubt that, just watch your back ok?"  
>"I will sorry I snapped, I know you wouldn't leave me in the dark like that."<br>"No problem…just stress…I think we are gonna take off for our bus, you ok John?"  
>"Yeah I'll be fine. Catch you guys over the weekend?" They nod before leaving. One the bus Jade tried placing calls to her sister, Paul or their dad &amp; all three were as baffled as she was.<p>

Next week Randy & Jade watched the same thing happening again and the same reports that Kane just blew right past anyone who tried to stop him to find out why. At Smackdown that week Jade was talking to some of the girls when Beth showed up nearly in tears, making her way to an empty locker punching it. The outburst made a lot of the girls jump including Jade. Nattie was the first one over being like her best friend.  
>"Beth? What's wrong girl."<br>"That no good snake…he had everyone duped…he made us all freak over nothing…If Vince don't kill him I will."  
>"Whoa…what? Who?"<p>

"PUNK THAT"S WHO!" She snapped reaching in her bag pulling out a large envelope tossing it on the bench. Her yelling Punk's name drew more focus including Jade who was talking to Tamina. She excused herself heading for where Beth was who had broken into tears.  
>"What's going on?" Jade asked &amp; Nattie handed her the envelope.<br>"These were delivered to her room today." Jade pulled out the top one she tried not to furrow her brow feeling a hint of bile seeing Punk in a major clinch with an unknown woman. Why was it as she looked at it something wasn't sitting right. It looked like they were in a nice fancy room somewhere, but something about it didn't look right. Jade slid it back in the envelope.  
>"Beth can I take these?"<br>"I don't know why…bu-but sure I want noth-nothing to do with that asshole if he has the never to show up again. He ditched ever-everything thing for that chick…ran..ran off." Jade defiantly knew that didn't sound right & she left the locker room passing the trainers' room she asked for a few pairs of the gloves, she shrugged giving them to her before she found Paul's office. Knocking she heard her sister tell her to enter.

"Jade what is it?" Paul asked seeing her.  
>"We got a problem &amp; a hunch you guys may ant these." She tosses two pairs of the gloves on the desk.<br>"OK why?" Paul asked as she sets the envelope down.  
>"These was sent to Beth at the hotel today, now as far as I know only she handled the contents inside except the top photo which myself &amp; maybe Natalie handled. They are supposedly from Phil."<br>Paul looked puzzled but decide to humor Jade & put the gloves on before grabbing the envelope carefully pulling out the contents including his letter. Paul tried not to look mildly disturbed at the photos. "A crummy way to break with someone." He then took the letter reading it. "This doesn't remotely sound like him. He is brash, arrogant, in your face, not to fully bash the guy, but this is too…sophisticated. So what you think the girl in the photos sent it to get Beth to break it with him?"  
>"No…that doesn't explain why he would itch his bag &amp; title to just leave. Plus I don't know, something in the photos doesn't sit right with me…altered somehow."<br>"OK so do we get one of our guys to check them out or contact the police in New York?"

"I don't know Paul I'll leave that to the two of you. I have a match to prep for, but either way I don't suggest more people handle it then need be." Paul agreed with her before she left. She headed for Shadow's locker room seeing Randy in there waiting. He could read the look on her face.  
>"What happened now?"<br>"Someone sent a bunch of photos to Beth of Phil with some woman. God almost feels like Déjà vu." She rubs her head feeling a headache coming on. "There was a letter supposedly from him, but Paul & I both saw through that it didn't sound like he talks. I only looked at one photo & something seemed wrong about it I just couldn't tell what. I left it in Paul & Stephy's hands to deicide who they go to next." Randy nodded walking over to her just offering to hold her a few moments to calm herself back down before needing to change into Shadow. The show luckily went off as planned.

It took a few days for one of Titan's effect guys to fully analyze the one photo they held onto, the top one that Jade already admitted more people touched then the rest. The rest were turned over to police forwarded through proper channels to New York. The tech agreed the photo was altered, the people in it were real, but not the location.


	9. Chapter 9

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

12/25/11

Punk was sitting on the bed his knees pulled to his chest, with a blanket wrapped around him trying to get some warmth. He was wearing only his trunks at this point as well as a thin leather collar around his neck thath ad been there since he arrived. He was not even sure where his jeans & tee vanished to. This had happened a few times with them returned by his guess a day or two later. This time was different though by his guess based on what he thought was daily trays of food it would have been almost five days without his captor asking question, shocking him or even shooting him with anything. He was getting antsy unable to sleep again.

He was cursing himself for almost being thankful for the sleep the one shot seemed to provide. He was nervously biting his lip his body feeling like tiny pinpricks all over it. He wondered if this was that withdraw was like, the pain it was causing his body. His head moved hearing the door even though he knew it was Dillia, she never spoke he almost wondered if she was always mute or was it something the captor did to her. She wasn't fully mute, he could faintly remember in his fogged head the moans she made while they had sex.

Did she have sex with him because she was attracted or was it some sick orders? He watched her as she slowly carried the tray to its normal table, setting it down before leaving. He half hoped that meant it was not drugged. He noticed days the food was tampered with she stayed waiting for the effects of it to start. He got up from the bed the thin blanket still around him he moved to the table. Lifting the lid he saw a large meal again his mind thinking, why such a grand meal, his stomach turned before he could finish the thought he moved as quickly as he could to the toilet loosing what little contents he still had.

The cold laugh was heard as he was still hunched over coughing.  
>"Ready to play nice…I must admit I am quite taken by your resolve up to this point, that is why I thought time to change the rules just slightly." Punk slowly moved back to the bed falling back on it not even wanting to look at the table even the faint smells were still turning his insides in knots. "Give me what I want &amp; I can make the pain go away. Just tiny pieces of information. Am I asking too much?"<p>

"No…I won't…I can't…"  
>"You don't the pain will just continue to grow, soon even water will be near imposable to keep down. The average human lasts about three days without water. You in your already weakened state how long you think you will last? Food, ok food maybe about a week. Same thing though you haven't been eating normal as of late either. Just give me what I want &amp; this can end." Punk closed his eyes almost debating what he could share without sharing too much. He couldn't think straight though, his body just wanted release from the pain, the fog, the torment. It was worse then any physical beating his body ever took before. He was so close to telling who ever it was what they wanted just to get it to stop. A light scream form him as he was hit with a jolt his eyes shooting open. "Wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep on me Phil. So you ready to share?"<p>

"Yes…Yes please…just stop it please…" His soul felt so defeated as he said those words. It felt even more shattered as that laugh filled the air again.  
>"Good…now what was the secret you were going to tell at her wedding to try to stop Randy from marring her?"<br>"I swear it the truth, I wasn't going to do more then hint. I was not going to tell." Tears pricked his eyes.  
>"Fine…what was the basis of your…hint?"<br>"She…she…" He took a deep breath closing his eyes again only to get shocked back into focus with a scream.

"No I can't she will hate me more then she already does." He gave another scream his heart racing.  
>"Hmm the combination may become too much for you. The jolts though your body, the lack of food, &amp; the withdraw. Hmm wonder how easily your heart could be shocked back to beating if it gives out? Should I try to test it?" Phil's body jerks into a long arch lasting longer then any other time. It finally stopped his hand moving to his chest. "Is your life really worth keeping her secret? Is it really that deep &amp; dark that it should never see the light of day?" Punk screams as he is hit with a stronger long jolt his back arching from the bed once it ends he curls into a ball. "Is it really worth it?"<br>"Wh-what hap-happened to ca-can't get sec-secrets from a dead man?"  
>"Well it seems I am not getting too many from a life one either…you are becoming a drain on my patients &amp; resources. So answer me…or I can flip the switch &amp; leave it on till your body just gives up."<p>

"No…No…I'll-I'll tell…" His voice even more defeated. My…my comment of her lack of sat-satisfaction was be-because, well be-because she was…" He sighed his self-esteem, self worth crumbling before the next words left his mouth. "She was sexually assaulted." He gave a gulp "Cause of it she could never have…have sex without a problem."  
>"Randy doesn't seem to think so."<br>"He eith-either lied to cover up for her…or so-so-something cha-changed from when she left me." Tears stung his cold cheeks even more. "Pl-plea-please, you got wh-what you wa-wanted."  
>"She ever tell you who it was?"<br>"Sh-sh-she do-don't know…" He hoped they believed that, that is what Jade told her therapist.

"What has she told you?"  
>"Ju-just har-hard ot see, th-th-they were big sha-sha-shape…bru-bru-brutal…ple-please I to-told you." The laugh came again.<br>"Very well but I may want more details later. Once you have your head strait again & some food in your system. Dillia will be in soon to give you something…once you wake she will bring you a fresh tray….Be the way…Merry Christmas Punk…thanks for the gift." The laugh fills the air a few moments till it dies with the sound of the door opening. Punk slowly tries to turn on his back seeing her move closer in her hand is three different push syringes, He didn't know how his body could handle that many at once, or was his captor trying to kill him now hat he got what he was after? He was to weak, drained & in pain to even think of fighting as Dillia took the arm with the IV feed attaching the first one to it pushing what ever it was into his system. Before he could even see all three being put in his eyes were growing heavy his body slipping into the sleep it missed the last few days his few stray thought on forgiveness for what he had been just forced to do & forgiveness for what he has allowed to happen to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

01/09/12

New year came & went for Jade & Randy, she just couldn't bring herself to enjoy the yearly party so Randy & she just sent it alone. Now they were watching the feud continue with John & Kane, the way the big man used Zack & Eve to get under John's skin. Jade had to keep fighting wanting to feel ill.  
>"It's ok babe, relax. John has it under control he can handle Glenn &amp; his rants about hate."<br>"I know, but he's now brought Eve into this mess. How far is he going to go before it is too much?"  
>Randy moves wrapping both arm around her. He tried to comfort her as she seemed almost shaking, he can partly see why. Glenn was out of control, unstable, he wasn't following some script, he was just doing but since John told Paul &amp; Steph he could handle what Kane threw his way they let it play out so far. Now there was one of the girls involved, what is Kane's whole hate thing turned toward the family?<p>

She was too much in her own head to see what Kane just pulled smothering John again. Randy so wanted to check on his friend, but she needed him, Randy knew a trainer if not EMT staff would be out there to make sure John was fine once the coast was clear. It was about 15 minutes later when John made it back to the room, he was gonna ask where they were but then saw how Randy was holding Jade. "She ok?" Randy lifted his head looking at John.  
>"Bigger question are you?"<br>"Yeah, I was only out for a few seconds. I swear he had something coating that glove of his or something." Hearing his voice Jade slowly moves looking at him. "Hey there…did I get you that worried?"

"Be honest Kane in general is getting me worried. I know you said you can handle it, but now he dragged one of the Divas into it. Come on Last week he tried to burn you & Zack, this week going after him & Eve like some sort of movie monster. The thing is this monster isn't following any script. When will it be too much? I'm surprised Liz hasn't started burning your phone up yet."  
>John signed looking down a moment his eyes shifting to Jade a moment.<br>"Cause she thinks it's set."  
>"What?" Jade shakes her head placing it in one of her hands. "I know you did it so she wouldn't worry, but damn it John…why you taking these risks?"<br>"I have it handled, Jade ok?"  
>"What about the others now involved? Yeah I know sure Paul I talking to them as we speak. Whatever ok…just whatever." She stood up with a shake of her head. "I need some air." She walked out without another word.<br>"Randy man sometime you girl has too big of a heart."  
>"I know John, but I wouldn't change it."<p>

The next few weeks the same thing pretty much continued to happen Jade wanting to not be near John after his little rampage the one week. She wanted to voice her worry over the announcement of the ambulance match, but she knew John would just tell her the same shit he had since the start of the year…that is was OK & he had it handled. Sadly she had been at the mercy of an unstable mind before & seeing someone like Glenn now acting this way truly scared her. Randy tried offering her comfort, but it was feeling empty, like he was just placating her.

Then the incident on February 13th, Jade couldn't even stand looking at John, she didn't even want to thing how Liz must feel if she saw that. Then who knows John might brush that off to her as scripted as well. She was starting to no even care at this point, she would stay out of it like it seemed everyone wanted. If Liz ever asked her though she wouldn't lie, It wasn't that Eve kissed John out of gratitude, it was the face that John seemed to enjoy it too much. Even after the show when Randy tried to talk to her about it she shut the subject down. For the sake of his wife sanity & his marriage he respected her wishes to just forget it.

~0~

Punk was still in the room and to his surprise one time he woke up he was redressed in sweatpants & shirt even if the sleeves were cut from it leaving his arms exposed. His guess it was a few weeks at least since he had been asked any questioned, while no more shock treatments were happening Dillia still delivered him food each day, if it was every day. He wanted to keep that thought in his head because roughly every second or third tray was also when one of the none sleep inducing substances were pushed into his system. Part of his wanted to escape, where would he go though? How could someone with his outspoken views on such things go seek help? Who would believe that some unknown attacker had him held prisoner for months strung on who knows what? Even if he got out everything he stood for would be shattered in the eyes of his fans. He wondered was his captor ever going to let him go or would it get to the point the would kill him as he mocked him on Christmas.

It seemed for now they were trying to make him comfortable despite to crude & cold accommodations. The only thing he still did not like was days his food was tampered with…the feeling of loosing even more control over his body. Then Dillia playing into the loss of control. Why was his captor doing this to him, to her. He always tried to resist her at the start, but it would always get to a point it felt he had no control over the carnal cravings of the flesh his mind seemed to crave. Luckily it only happened twice since he told. Every time I thought of his betrayal he cringed. Seems no amount of substances would ease that pain. Even times in his drug induced sleep he still remembered the nights Jade had her nightmares about Hunter. He tried not to think the nightmares he captor wished on her know he got his information.


	11. Chapter 11

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

02/19/12

Jade was backstage with Randy watching the show. Why was she given the job of trying to keep Liz calm when she was a wreck herself. The match was brutal everyone knew it would be. Randy was chomping at the bit when Paul decided to shelf him for a few weeks to build heat for Bryan more. He would of rather been in a chamber going for a title. He couldn't understand why Paul was pushing the damn guy, granted he had good ring skills, but a heel champ he just didn't carry it well as some guys. OK He wasn't going to lie the creep did wail a bit hard with the belt, he remembered the trainers saying mild concussion. Almost three weeks because of it though was a bit much. Randy remembered almost loosing his temper with Jade wondering if she had a hand in that choice. He apologized soon after when he had a chance to cool down. He had to keep reminding himself that Jade had little to do with the running of the company as she was quite happy just being his wife & Shadow when Paul graced her with a match.

The match ended & He could see both girls feeling their could breath seeing John still standing at the end. The three of them walked to the trainers room so Liz could see John sooner. She didn't care how much of a script John said it was, she was still scared. John wanted to go out & celebrate, but knew Randy had to watch public exposure right now so the four of them just opted for a small party in John's suite. Both girls voiced they hoped that with that mess over, they hoped Kane was done. John didn't say it in front of Liz, but he hoped the same thing. He had enough problems with Rock looming on the horizon.

03/02/12

Randy was in the back finishing lacing his boots he was just glad he would be getting payback on Bryan for getting out of the chamber match. She walked with him to the gorilla spot giving him a kiss before his music hit. After he headed out she went to catering to watch on the monitors. She was getting wrapped in the match worried when Randy's temper seemed to be getting to him when the to fought on the outside. She watched as he was getting ready to hit Bryan with the hanging DDT but then heard Kane's pyros & music go off. Jade quickly got up moving for the front when Paul of all people grabbed her.  
>"Calm down."<br>"Let me go." She still tried to fight against him.  
>"What you think you can do out there? Let your husband deal with it will ya…Besides how will he look to the fans you come to his aid?"<br>Jade calmed down enough for Paul to let her go. "Did you know about this?"

"Of course not!"  
>"Can I at least get to the curtain to wait for him…" Paul nodded &amp; she rushed off. She watched the monitor her heart sinking seeing Randy on the mat Kane taunting him. She saw Kane leave the ring, but before she could think to move he was coming through the curtain &amp; stopped looking towards her. She didn't see normal eyes, they looked cold, hate filled, the only sign of any emotion from him was as he leaned close to her.<p>

"This will be fun." Then a cold laugh as he stood up walking away. His laugh made her body feel like it was dunked in ice. Only snapping out of it when she heard Randy grumbling with the trainers. Shaking her head she moved to the 'bad side' just lightly touching his back near the waist. He knew her touch well.  
>"Hey babe." his focus taken off the pain for now as hey reached the trainers room.<br>"Paul says he had no clue Kane was going to show up here."  
>"That's fine."<br>"Fine? Look at you?"  
>"I said it's fine."<br>"No it's not." She watched as Randy gave a wince the trainer checking over the shoulder that got ran into the post. "You call him trying to injure you fine? What the hell Randy."  
>|"I can handle it."<br>"What the fuck is it with you boys & you god damned EGOS!"  
>"I don't need to be fucking babied!"<br>"YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT…JUST FUCKING FORGET IT!" She yelled that actually made Randy pause he doesn't think Jade had ever really lost it like that. She turned walking from the room before Randy to clear his head to say anything.

Just as she got out the door Paul stopped her. "You ok?"  
>"Yeah Randy just in one of his prick moods."<br>"I'm not talking about Randy."  
>"What you mean?"<br>"Dean just came to see me. He told me about Kane getting in your face."  
>"Yeah I'm fine."<br>"So why Randy being a prick?"  
>"He is saying he will be fine &amp; can handle it…just like John.. Kane's going too far."<br>"Wait…you calling him a prick for that? Didn't you just say you were fine yourself?"  
>"He didn't physically touch me Paul, He never physically hurt Eve. He didn't even touch her into the ambulance, he scared her into it. So I am just Randy's Eve." She rolls her eyes at the comparison. "He will try to intimidate me be getting into my space to get under Randy's skin. It is just a matter of how much I want to play into it."<br>"OK Jade, just watch yourself ok."  
>"I will Paul, with all the shit I been through I should have thick enough skin to handle this."<p>

Paul nods before he walks past her into the training room to see Randy who was already standing from the table. Paul had seen the look of the coiled Viper before. "Randy cool down." He was unsure if the Viper's rage was towards Kane or Jade, but then again neither would be a good thing. Randy lowered his head as if debating it. "Randy, listen to me…you can't let him get to you." He was picking the option it was Kane hoping Randy wasn't holding that kind of anger towards his own wife. A yelling fit between them was one thing, but anything physical just would not fly around him.  
>"What. Did. Kane. Do. To. Jade?" Randy spoke slowly trying to calm himself down.<br>"You heard us?"

"Yeah."  
>"All Dean told me was Kane saw her &amp; moved towards her, he leaned in close, he thought Kane said something to her but wasn't sure when he just laughed &amp; walked off." Paul lowered his head running a hand over it. " I know she said she will be fine since he never laid a hand on Eve. I know she can be as tough as they come." Paul raised his head looking at Randy. "Man give me the word &amp; we will try to stop this. Before you ask yes this change in him is getting over with the fans so yes it is good for the company."<br>"Let is ride Paul, let it ride for now…I want to know what his deal is."  
>"OK you change your mind we will figure something out."<p>

Randy nodded as both men then went to leave the trainers room. As he walked to the locker room Randy now thought he knew why Jade lost her temper like that. Even if she didn't want to say it, Kane got to her. Whatever it was he said to her, he got to her. Maybe he should of taken Paul's offer to try to pull the plug & stop Kane, but what would it solve? He walked in expecting to see Jade around but there was no sign of her. He even called out for her in case she was in the back section. His mind thinking the worse he went to his bag removing his phone he dialed hers.

It took him dialing twice before he answered to his relief. "…Jade….Jade plea…Jade I'm sorry…You don't need to…please babe that isn….ok I'll see you in the morning though?…ok…ok I am sorry & I love you…night." Hanging up the phone he shook his head when she said she didn't want to talk or see him right now, she had a company car take her to the host hotel & she got herself a room for the night. At least he knew she was safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

The next week not even week few days tension grew again between Jade & Randy when this time Randy went after Kane first. He tried to explain he hated feeling the prey, he hated her being the pray to that sick guy. He was hoping if he made the first move it would show Kane he wasn't running, he wasn't afraid. Things seemed to be getting worse not better & Jade felt she was getting near the end of her rope at times. She oddly found comfort in her sister of all people. Hey she been married to a 'hot head' of a wrestler longer & could relate.

Randy got to the point the was getting sick of the tension between them he needed to know why he was now being targeted, what did he do to Kane, Glenn or whoever the hell he was anymore. So he got the ok from Paul to walk out & call Kane out for an explanation. Kane comes out talking of his moment of human weakness & to fully be rid of that he had to get rid of Randy. "You can try, but you won't succeed. You couldn't even finish off Cena. The one who rises above the hate. I'm not like him…I have no problem at all embracing the hate…in turn letting it embrace me, fuel me."

Kane lowers his head beginning to laugh. "See that is where you are partly wrong. I know a few times hate should of consumed you Randy, consumed your soul making you the lethal predator you can be. What stopped you though? Oh yes…two things, the spark of humanity in you and the embrace of something you enjoy far more then hate." His head raises more with that sick twisted grin. "Your. Wife."  
>"You leave her out of this!"<br>Kane begins to laugh then stops. "What if she was out of the equation? Could I snuff that spark from you Randy?" Randy started to pace the ring his teeth clenched. "Did I find the Viper's own venom?"  
>Randy stopped looking back out here. "You want to fight me then come down here I'm right here." Kane started down for the ring but then stopped mentioning it for Wrestlemania. Setting off the pyros Kane headed for the back while Randy was getting his bearings with exactly how bright &amp; hot those things were as he was still by the roped when they went off.<p>

Jade fought not to be shaken hearing the promo. She really hated seeing Randy's darker side normally he kept it for the camera, but the way his tempter has been she wasn't always sure anymore. Then Kane bringing her up as one of the few things that kept Randy from fully snapping, she wasn't so sure she as exactly doing a good job of that lately. She jumped hearing the door but turned seeing Paul walk in. "Jade just try to relax, I have a few guards placed outside till Randy gets back & the two of you can get out of here ok?"  
>"OK Paul…thanks."<br>"No problem." He went over patting her shoulder before walking, after the door closed she already began packing up what she could leaving out a change of clothing for Randy when he got back. She was just placing the last thing away when the slam of the door caused her to turn looking right at Kane filling the door way.

She started to scream but his quickly filled distance between them grabbing her his gloved hand easily covering her nose & mouth. The more she tried to struggle the more suffocating the feeling became till she passed out in his grasp. He quickly hoisted her over his shoulder leaving the room. A few people tried to stop him but were almost swatted like flies by the big man. Randy was fuming making his way through the back when a runner spotted him yelling something about Jade. He took off running seeing the guys knocked on the ground & against the wall by his locker room. Running inside he saw it empty except for his bags on the bench. He turned seeing the same runner. "WHERE IS SHE!"

"He was carrying her. The loading bay more then likely."  
>"Find Hunter NOW!" Randy took off for the loading docks that lead to crew parking. Along his way he kept seeing poor staff members that got in Kane's path in the attempt to stop him with Jade. Reaching the loading docks he spotted sight of Kane &amp; Jade's limp body being carried over the one shoulder. "KANE! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kane seemed to ignore his moving to a car with the trunk open tossing her inside of it. Randy ran after him actually hitting him in the back. Kane slammed the lid close before turning to face Randy the two began to fight until Kane got him in the same smothering grasp.<p>

Randy down on the ground loosing consciousness Kane leaned down near him. "Wrestlemania Randal, you win…maybe you will get her back." He gave a grunt with a final shove of Randy's face before standing to get into the car driving off just as Paul was rushing out with more of the security team. Paul pulled out his phone calling the police. The stuff inside the arena was one thing, but to kidnap Jade was another. One of the guards were checking on Randy who was passed out cold, while another went to signal a medical team to check on him. He started to come to after they got some oxygen on him, but in his half aware state he starting swinging causing everyone to Back way. Paul already off the phone seeing this started to yell at him. "RANDY! RANDY HE ISN'T HERE STOP FIGHTING THE CREW!" Randy tried to sit up his head still spinning at first still going after movement he saw till they came in more focus pulling the mask off of him. He looked at Paul & just saw him shaking his head to the question Randy didn't even ask yet knowing it was coming. Kane wasn't stopped. Randy stood up still shaky on his feet trying to rush back inside. Paul followed after him as people cleared a path. "Randy calm down, we will get her back..I already called the police."

Randy stopped a moment looking at Paul his normally light eyes at the moment looked dark & stormy. "Switch our roles Paul…if it was Steph in the trunk of Kane's car going who knows where would you be the fuck calm!" He turned continuing walking Paul knew he was right, but what would flying off the handle do now. Then again if he was really going off the handle why was he heading back to the locker room. Randy got to his bag removing his cell phone calling her number, his heart sunk hearing her phone ringing from her purse in the corner. "GOD DAMN IT!" He pulled his hand back wanting to throw the phone but stopped before dropping to his knees.

Paul moved over sitting on the bench Randy's bag was on patting his back. "We will get her back Randy, you just need to believe that."  
>"Will it be fast enough though?"<br>"What you mean?" Paul asked worried.  
>"Well come on." Randy tried not to get angry as he stood up moving from Paul. "Phil has been missing how long now? For all we know Kane took him too, who the hell knows why, but it is possible."<br>"Anything is possible & yes sadly a long time. You figure though he talked himself into a Mania match with you. So about two week we got him, we catch him we will need to tell us where she is."  
>"Does he Paul?" Randy turns looking at him. "He said it himself, what little humanity there may have been left in his body is gone, only the monster remains. What would prevent him from not saying anything &amp; leaving her to die where he has her? Think of that one?"<p>

Randy give a growl in frustration bordering on a scream. Randy lowers her head before stretching his neck another frustrated sound. He then moved his head looking back at Paul. "He said I beat him at Mania…I MAY get her back…he isn't even promising."  
>"It's a start though…" Randy slowly turns to face him.<br>"Yeah…If I knew for sure she had two weeks to hold on."  
>"What yo…Shit. Dr. Cristoff was coming back on the road next week wasn't she?"<p>

"Yeah, to see both our wives."  
>"God sometimes I still forget about them being sick. The only time is really factors is when Steph's pregnant. When it is time for her treatment she just gets it done, it doesn't even really register with me anymore." Paul lowers his head a sigh rubbing his eyes with to of his fingers to try to relieve the pressure headache he was feeling. "We will find her, you need to believe that Ran man." Paul lifts his head back up. "You can't do much around here though. Gather all your stuff &amp; head back to your bus &amp; just try to get your thoughts in order. Remember Kane did this because he wants to set you off, hope you will loose focus &amp; mess up.<p>

Randy slowly nodded before shooing Paul out of the room. Paul left heading back to his office knowing he had the job of informing the office & making sure her family in Philadelphia was reached as well. Randy did as directed & got changed before heading out to the lot where the bus was. Getting onboard he tosses both their things off to the side before heading back to the bed falling back on it. Granted he has slept alone on & off the last few weeks, but tonight was going to feel more empty before not knowing when she would be back.

**(OK It is Wednesday so 4-5 days before Maina, see if the twisted Kane muse will quite long enough for me to work on some of my other stories. Since I have about 2 weeks to cover I see maybe two more chapters before Saturday. Yes the outcome of the actually Mania match might hold a baring on the story. Of course even as I type this I see the next one already forming...man I wish they would just be quite at times LOL. Oh well hope you enjoyed this & will enjoy the rest as they come out.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

In Punk's sleep he was having nightmares again. Not always nightmares but memories of Jade either when she was yelling at him about Serena either catching them or over the phone, but the over the phone turned into face to face of her hitting him as her voice raised. That or memory of when he tried to calm her from her own terrors but they were not working. This is what filled most of his sleep time ever since he told about Jade being attacked. He was weak, he caved, he told, he truly did betray her this time. His mind was punishing him for it now.

A faint sound pierced the sleep that did not belong. A wheel squeaking, it was slowly getting louder. It finally stopped, but so did the twisted dream, his mind now debating if he should open his eyes or not. Something in his head told him it was early. His brain slowly more aware of someone else breathing, at first he thought it was Dillia's, no it was labored. He rolled towards the center of the room opening his eyes. In the dimness he could see someone sitting in a chair that was not there before. It took the fog in his brain a few more moments to begin to make details, female, her head slumped forward showing her short red hair, he then saw the ropes or something holding the person's arms to the chair.

"No…He grabbed someone else…" He pushed himself to stand moving towards them. It was only maybe about three feet that he noticed the same needle in the woman that was in him arm, just opposite sides. "No…please let me be dreaming still." As he looked more. "NO Can't…." He thought he was about to be ill again, but he had to know for sure. He finished moving the few feet a shaky hand when to move her hair & head a groan from the woman as her head fell back in what Punk now realized was a wheel chair. "My god….Jade…Jade, please." Tears pricked his eyes his hand just brushing her face. "Please wake up, Jade." He went to start untying her.

"I wouldn't." Came the distorted voice. "I'll only warn you once." Punk slowly moved his hand way from the cords holding her.  
>"What do you want from her?"<br>"Oh her personally…like you, she is just a means to the end. Now you want her awake I can accomplish that." Before Punk could give an answer he saw her body jerk in front of his eyes but then fall limp again. "Hmm must of knocked her out harder then I thought."  
>"No please…" Punk looked a few moments seeing the rise &amp; fall of her chest. "Please don't hurt her…what do you want to know from her?"<br>A cold laugh filled the air. "From her nothing yet. It just leads to the ultimate end."  
>"Please….you have her here, please don't torture her…"<p>

A groan filled Punk's ears Jade's head trying to move the blood making her ears pound. "Jade…please Jade take it easy."  
>"Ph…Phil? Ca-can't be…no…" A groan passed her lips again more realization slowly crept into her brain. She slowly lifted her head trying to focus on the form near her also her fact she was at least partly immobile. "My god, Phil…" she then saw how his features had changed some. Why was it now with her eyes actually on him, he felt even more shammed. Those eyes were like the eyes of the world on him already judging him for being weak. He started to turn away wanting to hide back in the corner away from her when she spoke again. "What Kane do to you?" He stopped moving, turning his head looking at her.<br>"Kane?…Kane?"

The cold laugh entered the room again. Jade moved her head looking around more. "Watch it, see him…I turned him into a wretch he always feared, nothing but an addict." She heard the distorted voice.  
>"No…no…" She looked Towards punk seeing the downcast look to his face &amp; eyes unwilling or unable to look at her. "What ever you got him on, he can get off…It was not his choice…"<br>"Oh really…you know it was when I STOPPED the drugs, he finally caved in & told me ALL About you." She saw shaking her head. "Oh yes, the abuse you suffered in your hotel room that one night."  
>Her eyes closed tight wishing she could cover her ears. "No….shut up….no…What the hell you want GleAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Her body jerked along with the scream.<p>

"IT'S KANE, JUST KANE!"  
>She swallowed moving her head again, trying to look around. "NO…you are GLE…" She gave another scream lasting even longer before the jolt though her body stopped her body trying to slump forward in the chair despite the arm being held back.<br>"He is gone, he was weak, he is dead…only I survive, only Kane."  
>"No…somewh…" her voice weaker her breath labored.<br>"JADE PLEASE!" Yelled Punk he wasn't even sure where that voice came from anymore. She lifted her head again looking at him. "Please…he will only keep doing it, trust me."  
>"Fine…Well then Kane. Since you are now known, how about ditching the old voice box?"<p>

"It is actually almost a shame, I liked being the unknown demon in Phil's head. Talking to him from the darkness, being that tiny nagging voice driving him ever slower to the edge." He laughed again. "Oh I was planning one thing when I first took him…then when he finally broke & told me about your assault…oh it made my plan even sweeter."

"What you talking about?" Jade asked.  
>"You know those photos Beth got?"<br>"Beth…Beth?" Punk lowered his head again. "What the fuck he do to Beth?"  
>"I just sent her a few interesting photos of you &amp; my little assistant." Kane seemed to chuckle amused by the whole thing.<br>"NO…" Punk looked towards Jade who nodded. "Jade it wasn't my fault…someth…something he give…OH NO….NO KANE YOUR NOT GOING TO MAKE ME DO THAT!"  
>In a tone telling he was boarding chuckling that dark laugh of his. "Did it just hit you Phillip? Did it just hit you exactly how much of my puppet you were made to become."<br>"NO…I won't…I won't do that…" Punk cringed dropping to his knees as his hands moved to the damned collar around his neck. "I…I don't care…I won't do that to her…."  
>"Like you will have much of a choice when that one substance begin to flow through you again…and remember Phillip you never know when that one will be coming…or how it will affect her body."<p>

"NO, you are not putting anything in me…no." Jade snapped trying to pull her bindings.  
>"Looks like you are in no condition to stop me. Besides I might as well tell you…the drug I speak of…is within the food." A brief chuckle "So, the only way to make sure you don't get it is to not eat…you eat &amp; you have to wonder is this a day he did something to it. Go ahead Phillip you can untie her." He walked over carefully untying her.<br>"You don't need to listen to him Phil."  
>"This is one command I want to follow please as long as he don't punish you for it…all me Punk…please…" She nodded as he freed the one arm allowing her to move it. He undid the other arm then unwrapping that cord that held her torso she almost slumped against him. "It's ok Jade I have you."<p>

He slowly stood up holding her as she tried to get her footing. "What ever he knocked you out with, Let me lay you down for now. "He picked her up even that was almost a strain to him cursing himself as he made his way to the bed laying her down on it.  
>"How sweet." Came Kane's almost disgusted voice. "Well I'll let you two get reacquainted, I have dear Randal to get ready for."<br>"I hope he means soon but I doubt it."  
>Punk sat on the floor next to the bed his back against it. "I do even want to know…how long has it been?"<br>"Four months Punk…I'm sorry…we had been looking…trust me we had."  
>He pulled his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them resting his head on them. "I believe you Jade…I believe you…I admit I did loose hope. I wanted to fight him, I tried to fight him…"<br>"You have any clue what he has been giving you?"

"No…no…at least four things from what I can guess…three pushed in my system through that needle…" He sighs. "Still the thought makes my skin crawl over what he lowered me too."  
>"Punk listen…listen to me now." She tried to roll the spring squeaking under her as she places a hand on his shoulder. "He may have created an addiction in you…but you are not an addict. We get out of here &amp; we will get you the help you need."<br>"What will it matter? He made me toss me beliefs out the window…who would care about me, straight edge or anything after this?"  
>"Because deep inside it is still who you are. You did not choose to fall from your beliefs, they were ripped from you on the principal of survival."<br>"Two I wish I could fight the withdraw of…the last I am ashamed to admit I al…I almost welcome. What ever it is…it knocks me out…allows me to sleep."

Jade lightly rubs his shoulder trying to joke. "Well you have your natural sleep drug now." He gave a weak silent chuckle the faintest of smiles on his lips remembering when he used to joke about her being his drug.  
>"I won't lie Jade…I am sorry I cheated on you…but just on a friendship, and even cuddling level no one could beat you. I was always so relaxed with you in my arms."<br>"Want me to move over…"  
>"Jade?"<br>"Just to try to sleep…my body still feels heavy, I am surprised & stayed awake this long."  
>"If you sure…"<br>"It is just holding Punk…I doubt there is a second bed."  
>"OK." He slowly stood up &amp; helped her get rolled over to face the wall moving over as far as she could on the small bed allowing him to climb behind her placing one arm over her middle the other cradled under his own head as she tries to get comfortable before drifting to a unnatural sleep. He didn't think he was that sleepy himself, but had to admit he felt calmed with her in his arms again, even if the back of his head had to remind him that she was no longer his. He lost the right to her comfort with his betrayals, for now at least he had it back. Soon after his own eyes closed allowing him to drift to sleep.<p>

**(So much for my Muses of this tale letting me focus elsewhere. This is longer then I think any other update so far in the story & it was just one little scene...man voices in Kane's head, Punk's head...now I wish I could just stop the ones in my head LOL.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

Jade still half asleep feeling the arm around her for a brief moment thought it was all a bad dream. Her mind tried to believe she was safe in her husband's arms. That changed when her arm went to rubs the one holding her & they weren't as sculpted. "Damn." she barely whispered , the illusion shattering more as the damp smell of the room was hitting her senses. Opening her eyes seeing the wall still in front of her she reclosed them.

Punk feeling the movement started to move till she laced his fingers with her. "Stay still." She whispered. "Maybe if he thinks we are still sleeping, he won't bother us for now. Also keep our voices down maybe he won't hear us."  
>Punk moved even closer to her body he would not lie if asked he missed the feel of her, just wished the situation was better his head lazily moving to almost rest on her shoulder. "Ok…what do you want to talk about…I am not sure how focused I will be."<br>"What exactly did you tell him…he said all about me?"  
>"Just that you were attacked one night in the hotel room, told him you didn't know who it was. I wish I never even told him that."<br>"Why you told others."  
>"No, Jade I don't know how Serena guessed. I never told her I just admitted once that while I loved you…sadly you were cold in that department. That is why I physically strayed, but my heart was always yours. I wish you could believe that."<p>

"That may be a subject once we get out of here…just know I am Randy's wife always will be…but maybe…maybe a friendship can be healed."  
>"I won't lie I would wish for more I understand."<br>"I have a plan, sadly to help me more then you…if you are willing to put yourself out there."  
>"Jade he can't do much more then he already has besides kill me. What is it?"<br>"He said he sometimes place something in the food." She felt Punk try not to shutter against her body. "Based on what he said, your reaction…I can't think of a better word then…well a sex drug?" Just the though of such a thing being used scared her.

"I guess…I just know I start to feel warm & flushed, throat gets slightly tight, then my skin but begs to be touched, it craves a closeness, the burning then starts to build inside like I will go out of my mind without a release."

Jade tries to stay focused as Punk almost instantly nuzzled her neck almost slipping into the familiarity. "Sorry Jade…god I won't lie to you, I do wish I could have you again, he places me into that state…I don't know if I can control myself. He does, just stay away form me please…I couldn't stand myself if I hurt you."  
>"How, the room is not that big."<br>"He has my one leg cuffed I can only cover about half of the room."  
>"He said about how it might affect me…how long after you eat does it start to take effect?"<br>"Not long I think…ten maybe twenty minutes."  
>"OK, when the food comes…you eat first…if you have no reaction, then I can eat OK?"<br>"Yeah…yeah I'll do that Jade, I don't want you feeling that way."  
>"Remember I already have…"<p>

"What you mean?"  
>"My fever when I was pregnant…seems that drug produces the same insatiable sexual hunger."<br>"Promise me if I seem to be effected you will stay away."  
>"We will see."<br>"What? Why would you?"  
>"Cause I remember the pain from it, it may have been a few years ago, but I can still remember it. Don't get me wrong Punk there is no emotion behind it, besides maybe a friend helping another…just hope Randy will understand."<br>"Jade you can't risk your marriage over it…I'll fight through it…" He shifts uncomfortably. "You might need to see me do something to release…well you know…but please I am not in full control of myself."

"I just need to fond out one thing from Kane's assistant."  
>"She doesn't talk…I think he scared her into silence. She just brings the food, gives me the shots, and when the food is altered she normally stays while I eat so she can…"<br>"She makes the first move?"  
>"Yes…I always try to fight her off at first. I don't know for sure the point my body over rules my mind."<p>

"RISE & SHINE" Kane's voice bellowed into the room. "You two can't be that deep sleepers. Get up…" Punk slowly moved first worried if he didn't Kane would try to shock them awake like he tried to Jade earlier. He nudged Jade who slowly moved to get up after he did. "Good, I have some instructions for you Jade."  
>"Screw you Kane."<br>He laughed. "No thanks…I got someone for you later for that Jade." Punk was surprised Kane didn't jolt her for that. "Now you instructions…I want you to make your way across the room. You will see a cart with five different containers, go now."

She just crossed her arm across her chest. Her teeth clenched as did her hands feeling the first jolt. She didn't scream she didn't buckle, she took a breath the feeling passing, the second one hit causing her to cringe almost doubling over. "Jade just go please…" The feeling passing she slowly stand looking at Punk. "I think I know what he is going to ask..please.." A third jolt drops her to her knees with a scream. "Kane you don't need to do this."  
>"It is so fun to watch though." Jade slowly stand moving towards the other side of the room.<br>"OK I see them…"  
>"One three and five…they have become like best friends to Phillip over there…YOU will be taking over his treatment from Dillia."<br>"NO…I won't do it…" She was almost waiting to be brought to her knees again.  
>"Very well, just letting you know he can't do it himself &amp; trust me he doesn't look good one the withdraw hits. His pain will be your fault, now go back &amp; join him." She slowly walked back over Punk didn't know if he should be thanking her or cursing at her for refusing.<br>I'll leave you two alone for now, your food should be arriving soon.

Jade went to sit on the bed, Punk moved next to her. "Jade…I don't know if I can do it…as he told you that is what made me crack last time…I don't even think it was a week that he gave me nothing."  
>"Do you know what any of them do?"<br>"If he didn't change them, number three is the one that knocked me out."  
>"Well hopefully with me around you won't miss that one…as for the others…if we are here long enough to worry about it…withdraw hits…we will see…nothing says I have to give you the full amounts…maybe enough to start weaning you off. If we are here too long…" She looks worried lowering her head.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Never mind, I am trying not to think about it."<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"I can't allow myself to get too worked up. Please just don't worry about it for now." She just moved back on the bed on her side trying to close her eyes again. Punk stayed seated as he just tried to think. One thing came in his head hoping he is wrong.<p>

When Dillia showed up with the tray of food Punk leaned over nudging Jade. She turned over looking at the small woman recognizing her from the photos. She slipped from the end of the bed & Dillia started to back away.  
>"Please wait." Jade tried to keep her voice soft. "I won't hurt you…I know this isn't your fault." The woman stopped looking. "Can you speak?" Jade lifted one finger. "Or is it your are ordered not to speak." Lifting two fingers. Dillia very timidly lifted two fingers. "I understand, I been in your shoes, intimidated, scared. I heard what Kane been making you do." The woman lowers her eyes. "Once again I don't blame you, I doubt Phil does either. I will make sure when we get out of here someone comes to help you. Make sure they know you were a victim &amp; not a willing accomplice. I need to know one other thing." The woman slowly looks at her again.<p>

"No insult to you, but I would not put it past Kane. Have you passed anything on to Phil from your encounters?" Punk couldn't believe what he just heard his head lowering to his hands. He has not even thought that Kane would have him catch something by sleeping with Dillia. The woman shakes her head no. Jade hoped & had a feeling she was not lying. "Thank you." Jade turns moving back to the bed hearing Dillia quickly move form the room. She sees Punk's head buried in his hands meaning he more then likely didn't see the answer. Jade reaches touching his shoulders which he pulls away. "Punk relax."

"Jade that thought never crossed my mind…God even without this I never thought about the consequences of my actions being with those girls."  
>"Well if you stuck to Divas you should be ok…and Dillia claims she is clean. So relax." She reached for his shoulder again, "Now go eat something.." He looked up at her &amp; nodded, he had gotten used to what he believe was one meal a day, but who knew when she ate last. Punk got up moving to the table looking over the food choices &amp; knew for her safety he had to sample a little of everything &amp; leave enough for her. Time passed and for that day everything seemed ok so Jade joined him, of course he warned her she would be hungry later &amp; there was little that could be done as another try would not be coming for a while.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

Randy woke the next morning absently reaching across the bed. Tears wanting to well up in his eyes. He rolled over grabbing his phone hoping maybe there was a missed call from Paul or something. The screen was blank except the 9am of the cloak looking at him. "Come on man she would want you to push through this." He got up going into the shower he braced his hand on the back wall as the water ran over his body. Why didn't he just tell Paul to just try to end it, try to stop Kane from these random attacks? He saw what Kane did to those guards so he could get his hand on her. He lost her, he failed to be there for her. Even before last night he started to fail in his job of a good husband. The fights they had he knows were her defense of being scared, but Randy just kept on pushing. Was she right, was it Randy's pride, he ego that prevented him from giving the word? Did he not want to come off as weak, cowardly, a failure? John could handle Kane, why couldn't he? He turned off the shower not even sure how long he was in there, his mind still a swirl of thoughts as he got dried & dressed.

He picked up the phone calling Paul. "…Hey…honestly not good, please tell me something good…" Randy sighed a defeated tone to his voice. "Did you contact her parents in Philly yet…Hold off on that I'll handle it in the morning….Well it will take about ten hours to get there even if I pull out now, that might place me at the host around eight. I don't know if I want to see them that late with this news…you want to know if I can handle it. Honestly I don't know, but it is better I tell them to their face then have it from a phone call from the offices. The hardest I am sure will be her mom…God I was such a jerk to her recently. What if something happens?…You can't guarantee me that Paul, no one can!" Randy took a deep breath sitting on the bed his voice kept changing from a man enraged to a man on the verge of completely breaking down.

"She was scared, I should of seen it, the moment he even came near her I should have had you try to pull the plug. I was more wrapped up in myself, I'm her husband for crying out loud…I'm not just talking about the fucking ring Paul…the last few weeks we been fighting, she even tried to have me fucking see my ego was getting in the way of my fucking common sense. NO, no I just had to see what made the big freak tick. I just had to know why, why the fuck was he doing all this. Then I found out, found out he blames me to destroying the monster he was suppose to be in the ring, I made him appear human. So he goes off & some how destroys that humanity in him. Destroys it & now comes back to try to destroy me. He knew she was my weakness, as he called it my spark of humanity."

Paul tries to get a word in edgewise telling him not to be so hard on himself. He is just as much to blame, he should have had Kane stopped before now. He was foolish over the company to let the Cena shit happen, then Kane attacking family. Not just Jade, but Randy too, he was a brother in law after all. "You know what I'll talk to you later Paul, the sooner I get on the road the better." He hung up before moving to the front telling the driver to pull off setting a route to the Raw host hotel in Philadelphia. Randy just takes a seat in one of the captain chairs looking out the window. Sadly at times he was feeling if it was later he would so want to staring at the bottom of a beer bottle.

One point the called his parents, mainly his dad. He knew his dad would just listen while he vented. He had so much guilt & self loathing within him he just had to let it out or he would be letting Kane win letting it eat him up inside. He wasn't even sure how long he talked he felt a little better but not much. "Dad you don't know how much I wish I had a drink right now…Well yeah I have some beers on board…because I know I would be drinking to try to forget the pain…because I know it is the wrong reason, I know I did it slightly at Thanksgiving over Punk, or more so the pain I saw from Jade dealing with the Punk situation….it wasn't right then, I caved…I guess she changed me dad. She went through a lot of shit in her life & hasn't drank for a long time….It's not my place to go into dad…I know you are family, just say there are some things that would drive quite a few to turn to booze or drugs to escape & she remained strong. Now it's my turn, I need to be strong for when we find her…hope is all we have right now dad. I need to keep that though. I need to keep hoping we can find her soon & unharmed."

Hearing a beep he looked at his phone. "Damn dad I been talking your ear off for like three hours….Thank dad…yeah better then the other I guess, but I really need to plug this in incase Paul tries to call." He hung up the phone moving back to the bedroom area placing the phone on charge before laying down to try to rest. He also made a promise to himself anyways he was not going to lift a drink unless it was to celebrate. He couldn't allow himself to drown his grief, he had to stay focused, even if it took the two week till he face Kane in the match…no not match this was a flat out war between The Monster & the Apex Predator.


	16. Chapter 16

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. Thanks to antihero32 for his reviews)**

Randy got to the host hotel closer to seven, late yet also early with it being a Saturday. He knew most would not be showing up will tomorrow sometime so it was either stay on the bus alone or catch a ride to see Jade's parents. Grabbing his phone he called her parents. "Hello Mrs. Lindsay?…I was wondering if it was too late to stop by I got into town a couple days early…Once I can catch a cab it is what maybe a half hour I think…um, sure you guys can do that. The Marriott by the airport, I'm on my bus in a side lot they have for RV & busses….see you guys then." He got of the phone his stomach felt like it was in knots. He told the driver he would be back & he got off heading into the hotel. He checked with the front desk so they would know about his bus being on the property most likely till very last Monday if not Tuesday morning. He also inquired about places that deliver to them. The clerk walked to a cabinet removing a small packet that had copies of about 7 places with different foods. He also asked about use of the gym, they keyed him a card handing it to him. Thanking them he headed back out to the bus.

Getting back on he grabbed a bottle of water now it was a matter of waiting. His phone ringing he took a look not recognizing the number at first but then he saw the name Aphrodite. "Hello?…ah yes…yes I'll be right out." He hung up the phone setting the bottle down he headed outside. He tried to keep a poker face to himself seeing her parents approaching. He shook her dad's hand & her mom insisted on a hug. When he stood back up from hugging her he could read the expression on her dad's face. "Lets head inside." He moved letting them enter first & he walked in after them the driver shutting the door.

"OK where my baby Randy?" Quickly stated her dad. Randy offered then seats as he moved back to the table where his bottle was.  
>"You watch the shows sir?"<br>"Of course."  
>"I am sorry sure my behavior that last couple weeks as well as that of Kane have not fully been scripted." Randy lowered his head after taking a big gulp of the water. "Kane kidnapped Jade last night after he came out to tell me why he was attacking me." He heard a gasp from Jade's mother lifting his head he could see her father already with an arm around his wife trying to comfort her. "Please believe me, I tried to stop him. I was so close but he used something to knock me out. Before you blame the McMahon's I will tell you the moment Kane told me about taking her out of the equation Paul had already posted a few members of security outside the locker room she was in. He went right threw them to get to her. The police were called, but they lost the car he was in when he crossed the state line with her. None if us thought he would take it that far."<p>

"You have any good news?" Her father asked.  
>"Not a clear line, just he said if I beat him…he may give her back. I just need to hope that means he will, he won't have much reason to. Now while I don't plan on loosing, I am hoping that even if I do he will let her go. I am sorry I let you two down."<br>"You didn't let us down…disappointed maybe, but not down. You don't get our girl back in one piece that is a different story." Randy looked the older man his almost bluntness reminded him of something. "What is it Randy?"  
>"You always this cut to the chase sir?"<br>"Yes 25 plus years in the service can do that to you. More so combat situations you need to get to the point, can't afford to skirt around things."  
>"What branch?"<p>

"Naval, shipboard then combat service."  
>"I guess you the one that gave Jade her tough skin."<br>"Maybe, but she is still a woman, don't get me wrong some women an be tougher then the guys. But you figure she dealt being looked down in high school for wanting to wrestle, people thought she was odd for starting a business while still in school so she had no desire for college & we felt no reason to push her. Then just to fit into 'your world' she went to the extreme of pretending to be a guy & she did quite well till her illness caught up with her. Then the mess in Japan last year."

"Yes sir, I am praying for another birthday miracle this year."  
>"What you mean?"<br>"I get teased at times for it sir, but my birthday is April 1st, last year that was when I found out she was alive after loosing contact with her during the earthquakes in Japan. Well Wrestlemainia is on April 1st this year, so I am praying that either way Kane give Jade back. I won't lie part of me hopes to beat him within an inch of his miserable life with just enough breath to tell me where she is." He looks towards her mom. "Sorry Ma'am, I know I should not be thinking such things. More so because I believes that was his point. He wants me to become an animal, a beast…a monster like he is."  
>"It's ok Randy." She softly spoke "I am glad you are so passionate about our daughter. Just make sure you know when &amp; how the passion &amp; or rage must be contained."<br>"I know Ma'am he has been making me loose myself and had caused a rift between me & Jade, I just hope once she is back I can repair that."  
>"I hope so too, even if you have a bit of a temper to you, I can tell you are a good man. We both know our daughter can be quite stubborn."<br>"Thanks Ma'am."  
>She gave a faint smile. "Will we ever be mom or dad?"<br>Randy couldn't believe of all things that caused a faint laugh form him. "I even refer to my own parents a lot as sir & ma'am."  
>"Ah ok then."<br>"You will keep us updated?" Her father asked.  
>"Of course sir, are you two still wishing to come to the show Monday?"<br>"Yes, but we should be heading back home."  
>"OK Sir, I'll be sure to see you both Monday either before or after the show." Standing he walked her parents back out bidding them good bye before heading back on to try to figure something for dinner out knowing he had to eat.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. Thanks to antihero32 for his reviews Thank you EmilieCW-DXfan0119 for placing this tale on alert, hope you continue to enjoy. Also to shopgirllaura for making this one of her Favs.)**

Sunday night & Randy seemed to almost be living in the hotel gym. He refused to keep the rage bottled inside of him & he was beating up the weighted bag picturing the nearly seven foot tall monster that was trying to rip his life apart. John when he checked in stopped at Randy's bus seeing it there but he wasn't on board. His driver is the one that suggested the gym. John got down there seeing him & sadly recognized that deadly look to his eyes. John had been on the receiving end of them in the ring during some of their feuds. Randy having that look outside the ring could not be a good thing.

Slowly John walked closer, but out of strike rang. "Randy…Randy….RANDY!" Randy stopped his head snapping around looking like he was about to strike he was wound so tight like a spring ready to pop. He was breathing heavy as he close his eyes lowering his head. "It's ok man."  
>"I so wish people would stop trying to tell me that." Randy said through gritted teeth. "It is NOT ok, it will NOT be fine…not till this is over, not until I have her safely back in my arms."<br>"How bout we hit the bar & you can get it off your chest, or my room if you want more privacy, you know just knock a few…"  
>"NO…" He took a deep breath "Sorry John, I am not going to 'knock a few back' to try to relax. As for talking I had the same talk with Paul, my dad, Jade's parents…In the end it will be the same. 'she will be fine Randy' 'She is strong Randy.' 'Stop beating yourself up Randy.' 'You did everything you could Randy.' I am sick if hearing it &amp; just want it the fuck over!"<p>

He screamed hurling another first towards the bag his face in a grimace.  
>"And while you are beating yourself up you are not just tearing apart your mind, but you body as well. You knuckles are almost raw hitting the thing for who knows how long bare handed."<br>Randy sighed with a cringe. "No…that last one…Was my…my shoulder."  
>"Damn it man…come on up to my room see if I can get he muscle unlocked without a trainer." Randy sighed admitting defeat for now walking with John out of the gym heading up to his room. John being such a close friend for so many years he had learned how to work Randy's trick shoulders when they got out of hand playing.<p>

Working it back into place Randy cringed before able to move it more freely. "Thanks man."  
>"Yeah…now no more Deadman impressions for a few days. Give the shoulder &amp; the hands to heal up."<br>"OK OK, I just need something to do to work this out of my system. I can't stay on that bus alone feeling useless."  
>"I wish I could…well I take it back I don't wish I could say I know what you feeling…I can't imaging if something happened to Liz. OK Fine man no beer for you, but how about we see what cheesy movies we can find &amp; try to poke fun at them. Just something to try to take your mind off this whole mess for a few hours.<p>

Randy nodded thinking it was better then nothing. It may have been a mild distraction, but nothing could fully take Randy's mind of Jade wondering what he has done to her. The next day leading up to the show was pretty much as planned. Security kept an eye out for Kane, the thing is they were still unsure if they should try to detain him or not. Randy showed up cutting his promo about the match. The whole time he was on the stage talking he was hoping, almost praying Kane would show up & try to attack him. Randy didn't want to wait he wanted to tear Kane apart right then & there. Getting back to the locker room people were trying to advise he head out early. He didn't want to, he couldn't stand being on that bus more then he needed to be, he knew Kane had a match & wanted to be there to go after him. Even if Kane claimed to have no humanity left in his body Randy wanted to make sure he had pain.

Kane had his match with Big Show & Randy saw on the monitors him heading for the back. Randy was to blinded by his emotions to listen to anyone trying to talk him out of leaving the locker room. He searched the halls for Kane, finding him he rushes after him. "KANE! KANE STOP & FACE ME!" Kane just kept walking as if not even hearing him. He turned a corner & Randy followed him, turning the corner Randy was blindsided by an upward thrust under is jaw knocking him back towards a wall. Kane came at him with a few god blows till her got a hand around his throat choking him. Randy fought at the hand holding him, but the thick leather of the glove offered too much protection.

"KANE LET HIM GO!" Bellowed Hunter moving towards him. Kane's head snapped in Hunter's direction & even Paul could see the wild dangerous look before Kane let Randy go dropping him to the ground. Rest of Kane turned looking at Hunter. "Give me one good reason why I should not have you taken into custody right now?"  
>"Jade." he said darkly. "You have them take me away…you will never see her. How long can she last if I don't get back to her. Don't bother trying to follow me, you do…she will pay for your actions."<p>

"Give me your word…you will let her go after Mania."  
>Kane gave a laugh. "Why should I…I hold all the cards Hunter."<br>Hunter looked down I hated to do it but he didn't have much choice left. "OK here's the truth, She's sick…I mean real sick." He had to wet his lips feeling dry. "She was set to get a treatment to help her."  
>"Yeah right…she just all of a sudden has this great illness."<br>"No…she's had it for years actually, I guess you can say chronic needing on going treatment. Kane you are already facing federal kidnapping, she doesn't get the treatments she needs you want to add murder to that?" Kane didn't even notice Randy already moving behind him. "I'll be honest I don't even know 100% she has that long, but please Kane please promise me you will give her back after your match."

Randy remained still & quite, based on what he heard Paul telling Kane, he told him about her medical condition. Would be believe them though? Would he care? Kane debated a moment. "No legal organizations come after me. I have no use for her after I finish my business with Randal…fine she will be returned." Paul regretfully moves out of Kane's path letting him walk by him. After Kane vanishes around another corner Randy slowly gets up.

"Now just need to pray Jade will be ok till then & that he keeps his word…you really not send any cops after him?"  
>"At least for now Randy, once we know she is back &amp; safe, that is a different story. This also means you need to keep yourself in check until then. I saw the look in those eyes…I don't know how much of a second thought he would give to really chocking you out &amp; not stopping." Randy gulped rubbing his neck it still feeling tender.<br>"OK Paul I'll try." Randy turned heading back for the locker room to gather his things before heading back to the hotel.

Randy was back on his bus fighting to get to sleep the actions at the arena kept playing in his head, could he trust Kane? What would make the monster keep his word? He thought he heard something but he wasn't sure trying to block it out till his phone rang. He rolled over seeing John's name he answered it. "Yo John what's up?….whoa hold on…wh…yeah I'll be up in a moment." He hung up the phone getting out of the bed in just a pair of lounge pants he made his way to the front hitting the button for the door seeing a worried John outside rushing on board with an folder or envelope in his hand. Randy looked over his driver was out cold asleep.  
>"This was left for me at the front desk." Stated John handing Randy the good side envelope it was opened, but inside was a second one addressed to either Randy or Hunter. He tried to keep his composure already getting a bad feeling.<p>

"I-I don't know if I can open it…If I see what is in it or not it won't change anything." Stated Randy almost tossing it on the table near by.  
>"Well I needed to give it to you either way. Why me though?"<br>"Cause he messed with you before, Paul & I are both on busses I guess to easy for him to be spotted. Pretty much everyone knows you & I are close friends so he left it for your room."  
>"Great…just great. Well even if you don't open it, you going to let Hunter know you got it?"<br>"Yeah, just wondering if it should be tonight or not."  
>"I would man, people are still making their way from the arena he may not even be back here yet."<br>"Yeah I guess you're right John." Randy shook his head with an exasperated sigh before grabbing his phone from the back calling Paul. "Hope I didn't bother you Paul…I think we just got a message from Kane…He left an envelope at the hotel for John inside was a second one addressed to the two of us…I'll be honest I couldn't bring myself to open it…no matter what he had to say it doesn't change the agreement you already made with him now does it?…exactly….fine I'll wait up for you guys to pull in…see you soon." Randy hung up before sitting down.

"You want me to wait with you Ran?"  
>"No John you can head off if you want, No offence."<br>"None taken, you don't know how much Hunter wants outside the immediate family."  
>"Basically."<br>"No problem…you know how to reach me."  
>"Thanks John." John just nodded before walking off the bus wishing he could help more before heading back into the hotel.<p>

It was maybe another ten minutes before Paul called telling Randy to make his way over. Randy threw on a tee shirt & sneakers before grabbing the envelope heading to Paul & Steph's bus which was a larger model with more space also equipped for the additional business work. Getting on board Paul offered Randy a seat before taking the envelope.  
>"Should I really be here when you open it?"<br>"Well you said it was addressed to both of us."  
>"Yeah but we know he just wants to set me off more, make me unstable, hope I will be sloppy at Mania."<br>Paul moves to a chair situated near a small desk. "I'll leave that call to you or not if you want to see."  
>"I hate to say it, but we both know me pretty well. We know it will eat me up &amp; I will begin to think the worse." Paul slowly nodded Randy had come along way from the brash cocky kid from his early days in the company, he has matured a lot, but still had his moments.<p>

Paul removed the inner envelope carefully opening it. He removed a small slip of paper as well as three photos. He sat the photos down wanting to see the note first. Randy could see the top photo already was Jade passed out tied to the wheel chair. Randy took a few slow breath "Paul just read it out loud."  
>Paul looked at the paper then Randy nodding. "Yes HunterRandy I will return your dear sister/wife after I destroy Orton/you. I just can not guarantee in what shape she will be in. I guess that depends on how well she follows my rules…or survives her company. You just better hope you/Hunter did not lie to me, because if so I will guarantee she will need a hospital by the time I am done with her."

"Survives her company? What that mean?" Asked Randy as Paul set the note down picking up the photo looking at the top one Randy already saw.  
>"I'm not sure…damn him…" Paul set the top one on the table. Looking at the same one Randy could see Paul face &amp; eye darkening &amp; faint facial tick. The photo showed her struggling in the chair her head back in a scream, not much could be seen around her. Paul shook his head looking at Randy's face a moment.<p>

"Let me see it Paul." Paul gave a faint sigh almost growl as he set the second photo down. Randy picked it up to look at it the look of pain on her face couldn't help but be burned in his head.  
>"Shit…" Was the only word out of Paul's mouth looking at the last photo.<br>"What?" Randy looked at him. "What is it?" Randy set he photos he had down almost scare to see the last.  
>"What he meant by surviving her company." Paul slowly set the last photo on the table. The photo was of her laying on the miserable excuse of a bed when Punk was sitting on the floor next to her his knees to his chest his arms around them, his head resting on his knees &amp; her hand on his shoulder. "Seems you instinct about Phil's disappearance was right."<p>

"Yeah but what he mean by surviving it?"  
>"I Don't know…they didn't exactly break up on good terms if I remember right…or who knows what the hell Kane may have done to him or try to convince him to do to her."<br>Randy just shakes his head he didn't want to deal with what ifs. Doing that just made his mind try to wander to dark scary areas. He then moved his head, he slid the top photo to look at the others of just her again. "Damn it…" He stood turning them back towards Paul. "What do I see on her right forearm?" Paul moved to look closer at them.  
>"I'm not sure, but also looks like there is something around her neck. I'll try to get one of our effect guys to maybe blow the one up to get a closer look at her arm in the morning, can't do anything to night."<br>"Yeah..ok Paul..call me as soon as you get anything."  
>"Will do Randy, I know it will be hard after this but try to get some rest."<br>"Try bring a very strong word right now." He slowly got up leaving Paul knew how bad he was feeing & can picture Randy being ten times worse. He just had to pray Randy's old demons wouldn't return.


	18. Chapter 18

**( As normal read, enjoy, review.)**

03/20/12

Jade was laying on the bed again with Punk behind her. She was glad he did seem to not need the knock out drug to sleep as long as she was by him. It would be one less thing to try to flush his body of. The sad thing is by her guess the day before he was already starting to get some of the signs of the withdraw starting. He was getting irritable, fidgeting, when they laid down she could feel at times his body wanting to shake, the shakes were short lived normally. Jade was almost surprised when the day before Dillia brought in a small stack of clothing consisting a change of clothing for them both, until Punk told her that they had been doing that. He was not sure how he was getting washed or shaved unless it was done when he was knocked out.

Even thought she knew in time what Kane had planned Jade still asked Punk to avert his eyes while she washed using the sink & got changed. It was a pair of loose shorts & tank top. After that she stayed under the blanket a lot because it was cold, why she guess that may have been part of the plan. If she got cold enough she would need to ask Punk to help keep her warm. Dillia actually came in uncuffing Punk standing there with that blank look of her while he got changed, then recuffing him. During the night Jade kept waking up hearing Punk she wasn't sure if he was having a nightmare or his body fighting the pain.  
>"Punk…Punk?" She softly spoke.<br>"So-sorry."  
>"Don't be…it will be ok."<p>

"I-I Do-Don't know…Hu-hurts I-I don-don't want to ca-cave ag-again." She turned in his hold to look at him of course the size of the bed placed them close face to face. She moved her hand to brush his face not used to him looking scared. The few days she had been there yeah he didn't look the greatest, but this is the first she can remember him actually looking scared. She could feel his body shaking again & she put her head on his shoulder holding him close against her. "Punk, you can do this. You know deep inside you are stronger then this. You're not alone. You can fight these demons…you believe me?"  
>"I-I wa-want to bu-but ge-get-getting wo-worse."<br>"I know…I know I'm sorry…try to hold out as long as you can. Please Punk just try to hold out as you can. You just need to focus. What ever you need to focus on to pull you through it."  
>"You…you and my fa-family…"<p>

"Punk." Her voice soft blended with a sigh. She would not deny she might still have feelings for him, but she loved Randy. His short tempter, cocky attitude in the ring, even with all their fights lately she still loved Randy. She knows like Punk Randy had a reputation of being a skirt chaser, but she also heard he stopped doing that a few years ago. She was the only woman he looked at even if she didn't know it at first. She may of still had feelings for the man she now held trying to comfort. He betrayed her trust, even if he told her the truth of never telling anyone about her assaults at the hands of Hunter he still betrayed her by sleeping with other woman. Even with confronted about it he lied to her. Part of her may be sorry, but a bigger part was not, no matter how much he pours his heart out once they were out of there Punk would & could not be anything more then a friend.

She just continued to hold him close rubbing his back till that episode calmed down. "Punk try to turn so you are facing away, I'll keep holding you for now." She felt him lightly nod & she moved her arm moving away as much as she could to give him room. Using her arm she carefully guided him back towards her till she could drape her arm over his lightly rubbing across his midsection. He didn't know what was worse in his head. The pain the drugs were causing his body & trying not to beg with her to just give him the cursed shots, or the warm heated feelings that were bubbling up inside him when she touched him. He knew she was only doing it as a sign of comfort. But oddly feeling them seemed to block the feeling of the withdraw. His mind feeling that sexual hunger, not the fog filled one Kane would force on him, but true sexual desire. He debated telling her, he worried though if he did she would stop & the other pain would return, if she did would it be from anger or disgust?

Not meaning to he was shifting against her body. "God Jade, your driving me nuts" His eyes closed fearing the worst not even sure why his cursed mind let that slip from his mouth. Her had stopped moving, but did not pull it away.  
>"I'm sorry Punk."<br>"Please don't be. I would rather it be you driving me nuts then those drugs." She realized at least for now he was forming coherent statements again. "I wish you felt comfortable actually doing more…I want you so bad. My addiction to you I guess is stronger then anything he can give me." She tried not to sigh. Resting her head on his back. "Jade I am so sorry…please don't hate me for the fool I was. I never should of cheated on you…sins of the flesh I guess I was always weak…please forgive me."  
>"I do forgive you…but I won't forget it either. That chapter in our lives is over. I have someone."<br>"I know…" She felt him begin to tense again the starting of another set of shakes.

"It's ok I have you Punk…I have you…" She spoke softly time to test his theory. She actually moved her hand under his tee shirt he was now in her hand rubbing his bare abs. She then slid it up under the shirt more till she was massaging his chest. The shaking of his body started to slow down already. He tried not to groan her fingers brushing across his nipples.  
>"God Ja-jade, god…I-I'm sor-sorry but ple-please don't stop."<br>"I should though…" Regretfully he nodded. "I think I need to get up for a bit." she moved her arm & he moved so she could stand up. Standing up she slowly walked the room trying to get her thoughts in order. She had to try to stop the feelings she was getting again. She could not deny it felt good, but it was just a carnal feeling she was not in love with Punk anymore. The softness of his skin, the faint sweat he was getting to it despite the chill of the room. Even if Kane had issued Punk's beard to stay shaved that of his chest had grown back she felt it when she was just messing with him. She was cursing herself she knew she wasn't there that long yet. She had to fight feeling this way, she is a married woman.

Punk moved to sit on the edge of the bed watching her. It was almost as if she was channeling the feelings he was having. The anxiety, the almost dread that wanted to sweep him. "Jade…" He looked down almost feeling bad for saying what he was about to, worried about her answer. "You still have attracted to me aren't you?" She stopped almost mid stride to look at him.  
>"How the hell can I not be? Punk we were together over two years…yes I still find you attractive, but that is all if you asked me if I love you more then a friend, I would have to say no. Anything more then that was ruined that night in your hotel room."<p>

Punk more on instinct then common sense got off the bed moving towards her. He placed a hand on each side of her waist. His confused almost wild look worried her. "Then how about we just give the freak what he wants?"  
>"WHAT!" She quickly pulled form his grasp, turning her back to him as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Punk I can't believe you are suggesting it."<br>"Jade please…maybe, just maybe if it is freely he won't taint the food…maybe he will just leave us alone."  
>"Do you honestly believe that?" Punk moved behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close against him kissing her neck below the collar. She wanted to fight, she wanted to pull away. "Punk…pl…please don't."<p>

He moved near her ear. "Jade I would rather remember being with you, being close to you then in a drug induced sex fog. Please…please let me have you."  
>"I…I can't…"<br>"You want to though…" One hand trailed up under her top to her breast lightly rubbing the nipple getting to hardened to the point the could lightly tweak it. The other hand into the waist band on her shorts. She tried to pull away. "Jade please…stop resisting what you already admit you desire."  
>"I can't…I can't betray Randy…NO!" She tried to fight the moan building in her. He moved the hand from her breast &amp; spun her to face him his one hand slipping farther down her short till it rested over her mount already feeling her wet.<p>

She went to pull away again, his free hand moved to wrap around her pulling her close whispering in her ear. His voice showing his trying to fight for control. He also kept it low hoping nothing would be heard by whatever Kane had in the room monitoring them. "Jade please I need this…I need you…I can tell you do to…just go with me on it…We both know he is planning on my forcing you under the drug influence…just play it that way…I am going to appear taking advantage…if I am really hurting you…just use the term afford…ok…please just go with me on this."

**(OK due to length I broke this scene into a couple parts.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. Clear warning very graphic chapter.)**

Part of her really didn't want to but what choice did she have. He started to kiss her neck again with enough force she knew she would have marks. She took her hand to push him away again. "NO…Punk…" She moved to scramble away from him, but he also saw she stayed within he range of reach. She looked at him panting but gave a slight nod. He moved towards her & she moved to the side instead of farther away out of his reach. He grabbed her pulling her tight against him she even tried to fight off him kissing her till their lips met. He moved her back towards the bed it creaked under the force of her landing on it. Twice she tried to get up both time he pushed her back down. "You know you're stuck here…"

"Pu-Punk please…You do-don't need to do this…" He moved so he was now straddling her body his hand pinning her shoulders.  
>"I do thought…you don't know what he has done…I just ca-can't resist."<br>"NO…PLEASE…NO!" He leaned down kissing her mouth again forcing his tongue past her lips taking in the full taste of her groaning as his hands moved from her shoulder to her breast trying to be forceful without damaging. He felt her tremble but it was slight enough that he had a feeling it want's at the act, his lips moved near her neck but he whispered. "I won't hurt you if I can help it…I still remember what was done to them."  
>"Punk…please…I…I Can't." He licked the skin from the side of her neck that laid between the collar &amp; her collarbone across the front to the soft tender spot giving a tiny bite causing her to suck her breath in. He worked his way back again to the side they hoped was away from any cameras. "Is it true what Randy said…you can actually do something without it bothering you? Beg me to stop if it is a yes." His hands not moving form her chest to her sides his nails lightly raking through the thin fabric. The sensation causing her back to arch.<p>

"DAMN YOU PUNK…PLE-PLEASE STOP…STOP I'M Be-begging." Tears forming in her eyes as he reaches the bottom of her top ripping it up over her head. He looked at her with a hungry lust as he slid move down her body till he could take one of her nipples into his mouth sucking away at it. She couldn't help but moan even between the pleas. She used her arms to act as though she was trying to push against him. "No…pl-please…" Tears ran her cheeks more, they came easy from the guilt she was feeling being talked into this, she just hoped Randy would understand as she knew Kane would be pleased to tell him. Why else would he have been planning what he was? Punk lifted away only so he could move off her kneeling next to the bed. She started to move sliding down the bed till he very lightly placed a hand around her neck. There was no pressure but her eyes showed fear all the same faint thrashing.

"I Didn't say you could move did I!" He snapped her head moved to the sides shaking her head no. "Then DON'T!" The hand on her neck moved back to start undoing his jeans he was back in as his mouth went to her breast closest to him. He groaned feeling his cock come free from the confines of the denim. His eyes closed taking in the taste of her flesh his hand wrapping around himself slowly stroking his other hand slipping into her shorts going right down to her mound brushing her lips slowly open she tried to bight back the moan as his fingers brushed over her clit. His head lifted looking in her face. "You like that don't you."  
>"No…no ple-please…mmmmm" Her body trying to twist from his assault.<br>"Your body is defiantly saying yes Jade…your body is craving this…craving me." He slipped two fingers into her causing her to arch her back. "Oh yes…yes Jade…" His eyes closed relishing in her feeling. Pulling his hand away from her he slowly licked his fingers almost a shutter of her sweet taste. "God girl no one even come close to you."

"Enough….please…Punk…Enough…you can still stop."  
>He leaned closer to her face. "I don't want to though baby." She tried not to get ill hearing that word from his lips again after all this time. Standing up was when she saw his jeans undone &amp; went to try to get up again only to be pushed back. "I won't warn you again…DON'T MOVE!" He moved to the foot of the bed leaning over her he grabbed a hold of the shorts pulling them off her body tossing them aside. He pushed her legs to the side holding them firmly as he maneuvered his way between them with his head till he could use his tongue to tease her clit &amp; swollen folds.<br>"No…no….god…" She couldn't help but start moaning her mind starting to not for coherent words anymore. Her body wiggling under his assault, but not in an attempt to get away, but drawn closer. His hands moving to her hips to lift them up allowing his to burry his face deeper. Her moans & attempt to grind her held hips only encouraged him more.

"My god….pu-punk…ooooooo fuck….fuck…." He had her almost resting her weight on her shoulders & braced her bottom on his chest allowing him to free a hand to tease her clit pulling his mouth away for a good breather.  
>"Yeah baby…just like old times…got you to cum for me…" He lowered his lips sucking one of her lips into his mouth sucking off the juices clinging to it as he groaned. Before pulling away again. "Aren't you…baby."<br>"No…" She tried to pant back. "  
>"Shame…guess I'll need to continue then…I want that nectar." He actually moved his lips to her swollen clit &amp; began to finger her.<p>

"Oh god…damn you Punk….ooooooo" He used his one free hand to try to keep her steady against him. He gave a groan feeling her walls tightening around his fingers he can just imaging how wonderful that will feel around his dick. He trusted his fingers faster & then joined his mouth over the area as sweet juices came around his fingers as she orgasmed. He slowly lowered her back down wiping his mouth licking the flavor from his hand. Her body held a sheen of sweat the smell of her hanging in the air. He only gazed at her a moment knowing her body had no more fight in it. He slid his hand under her legs & ass lifting her up slightly as he moved his body up more on hers.

She knew what was next & still tried to shake her head even as she felt she had no voice. "Oh trust me Jade This will feel just as good.." He groaned as he began to slide into her hot body. He had to fight the wonderful feeling her walls were still so tight from already having one orgasm. "My god baby so tight….so hot…." He started slowly till he was fully within her. He wasn't sure what changed, but he could tell it was not the same. "My god…" He groaned as he started to thrust in & out of her. She closed her eyes as she panted with her moans beginning again. "Yeah baby let me hear you…yeah let me hear how hot you are." He started to go faster as she began adjusting to him. He was not sure how long he could last for she felt like heaven around his cock. "Ooooo yeah, yeah." He grunted & groaned the back of his head told him he should pull out, but then again if he was really to be wrapped up taking advantage of her would he? Before he could fully decide the sensation over took him pulling her tight as he came within her tightening walls. He knew that meant she was close again & he fought to continue thrusting within her as long as his body would allow as he began to tease her clit again. It was only a couple more thrusts before she screamed with her second orgasm. The tightening & movement of her walls actually guiding his already softening member from her body. He slide next to her pulling her against him as her body rode out the second time. He knew she wanted nothing more then sleep. "Yeah…Jade…just…wonderful." Her eyes already closing as he laid next to her.


	20. Chapter 20

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

Jade started to whimper in her sleep. The faint sounds started to stir Punk. He opened his eyes at first taken back seeing Jade naked next to him. "No…it…" He moved the arm he was holding her with rubbing his temple. He slowly moved away to sit on the bed seeing his own condition of half dress his jeans were fully off & the one leg caught on the chain that held him. "Did I…" He closed his eyes tight. His warped mind thought it was all a dream…the plotting, the planning, the blissful execution. "No…" Of course the more he talked & sat there waking up more the more the smells of their encounter were hitting him. He looked over at his shoulder at her. She was trying to curl up. The sight made his heart break. "God what has he turned me into?"

He reached down trying to pull the jeans back onto his body. Getting them on he stood moving to the table he see Dillia was already there while they were asleep. He just prayed there was no more of that stuff in it. Lifting the lid he was waiting for the nauseated feeling to come remembering the withdraw feeling the last couple days. He was surprised, when it didn't come, he then remembered his words to her. That his addiction to her was stronger then anything Kane could force on him. Did it really stop the pain of withdraw, at least for now? If so how long though? He took a few bites of the different foods. He kept feeling bad for Jade, but looking at her over there a part of him kept wanting to go back there & feel her again. "What the hell Punk…stop it…you can't do that….no…" He was yelling at that nagging voice. The voice that took great pleasure in what he did to her. Hey he gave her an out, she never said it. If she had said that one word he would have stopped…wouldn't he?

Punk moved the tray covering it as he screamed knowing he really wasn't sure if he would of kept his word. As wrapped in the feeling of her hot sweet body with his could he of stopped if she gave the word. He gave a groan feeling him self growing warm again. "No…pl-please no…." He felt himself wanting to shake his skin growing hot seeing the object of his deepest desire only a few feet away. "Ja-Jade!" She started to stir. "JADE, PL-PLEASE MOVE." She was startled by the yell she looked at him with the same look as before she quickly grabbed the blanket to cover her naked form as she tried to move across the room away from him.

"No…no…no." She panted pushing herself into one of the dark recesses of the room. She sat on the floor not caring how cold or filthy it was pulling her knees to her chest.  
>"God Jade…." He groaned with frustration his mind being pelted with images earlier in the day. He wanted to feel her again, make her his, bend her to his desires. Even if he couldn't see her he could hear her. He wanted to get to her like a caged animal fighting for fresh meat walking by it. His mouth watered his body craved it. He moved to stand forcing himself towards the bed stripping off his jeans as he laid back on it. The mattress still had a touch of her warmth to it &amp; her smell. He groaned as he began stroking himself. "Oh god Baby…" his eyes were closing. "God…I want you so bad…" Deep groans come from him as he was trying to picture it being her own hand on his dick pumping away at him. Jade tried to burry her head into her arms almost wanting to block out his words &amp; sounds, she defiantly did not want to be watching it. He was growing louder till his release came covering his hand &amp; abs. His energy leaving he passed out sprawled on the bed. Jade not hearing anything for a while lifted her head seeing his passed out condition. She shook her head now knowing she was not eating anything that day. She had no clue to know if it was safe to get near him or not unsure what might set him off again.<p>

~0~

Kane returned that night glancing over the different monitors. He saw Phillip right away, but where was Jade did she use the drugs or hit him with something to knock him out? "DILLIA!" He bellowed waiting for the small woman to appear by his side. He turned his gaze to her. "Where's JADE?" The woman moved towards the different screens punching something on a board she moved zooming one of the cameras pointing. Kane looked & in the darkness he could barely see her huddled on the floor almost appearing asleep in that state. "What happened?" She grabbed a disk handing it to him placing it in the machine it showed six angles in the room itself.

Starting to play it, it started with when Phillip was stilling on the bed asking if she still found him attractive. "Interesting." He moved to sit in front of the screen knowing with the controller he could bring up each single screen as it fit his need. He gave a sick smile when Phil referred to him as a freak again. One time Kane would hate that word, now he embraced it along with the hate & malice in his blackened heart. He watched as Phil seemed to he toying with her, playing trying to get her to submit to the desires of her body. She was stubborn though, fighting resisting. She finally got away till Phil got a grasp on her forcing her to the bed.

Kane moved which camera was the center focus larger then the ones around it. It wasn't even the actions Kane was taking pleasure in, but her pleading with Phillip to stop. She tried pleading with him, talking him out of it. Then the words from Phil's lips. 'You don't know what he has done, I can't resist.' Kane's twisted smile grew wondering if there were lingering affects of that sweet drug, was it almost the programming he drilled into the boy, maybe a combination of both. Was his mind & body so used to craving sexual pleasure around a woman that even thought it took a few days could Phillip truly not resist his urges.

Kane gave a sick satisfying laugh seeing when Phil forced her back down telling her she better not move. Then seeing his hand near her soft neck. Kane wondered how nice it would feel to have his own hand around her neck having her try to beg while cutting off her air. Even when it seemed her body had fully betrayed her, Kane was quite taken by the fact that her heart had not when ever she could form words instead of blissful moans most were still pleas for it to end. Granted a few sex filled one were there as well, but most were not. More sick satisfaction almost a sense of pride at his creation with Phillip seeing him push her to the edge, but he wasn't done & continued the words that dripped from his mouth. The end was almost interesting, she was in no condition to fight so he held her. Kane wondered the fear she would feel once she woke seeing her in the arms of her assailant.

He didn't need to wait as a few moments after they had both laid down he saw the time stamp change to a few hours later in the day. He couldn't heard what Phillip was saying to himself, but his body spoke loud & clear he was ashamed. 'God what has he turned me into?' Was the first think Kane could hear him say. He watched as Phillip was eating but kept glancing at his conquest over his ex. Things changed though he fought to get her away from him, was he really trying to protect her now? Kane could see the whole time Phillip tried to protect her he still craved her, his own words like sweet pleas craving that is was her taking his desire from his body. Once Phil passed out he focused on Jade seeing she never moved, she stayed where she was & she was still there now.

"Was the food altered today?" Dillia shook her head no. "She eat any?" Again a no reply. "Wait till I inform them. This will be sweet." Kane shut the playback before moving to the multiple of screens seeing the one still zoomed on Jade. He grabbed the microphone from the desk. "Wake up you two…Wake up." He saw Jade's head moving she wasn't asleep after all. Phil was still out. "Did you give him any shots Jade?"  
>"No."<br>"Go over to him & wake him up then."  
>"No…no…pl-please…"<br>"Do it or you will be punished." Jade slowly stood up keeping the blanket wrapped around her. Stepping into the light near the bed more she had an ill look to her face glancing at Punks condition. She moved to the side of him shaking him. A weak groan from his lips.

"Punk…Wake up…Kane's back…" Punk went to sit up & Jade quickly moved away from him. The look of shame on his face again.  
>"Jade…I…" his words were stopped by Kane's sadistic laugh.<br>"Quite touching…I have some information for you two…but also a question. The thing is do I ask the source or the one I already broke."  
>"WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT NOW MONSTER!" Yelled Jade.<br>"Well maybe a few things, but this first. Are you sick?" He spoke his question slowly.  
>"Define sick?" She spoke plainly.<br>"Something ongoing with you? Something you needed treatment for?" There was no compassion only cold curiosity.  
>"Yes…yes before you ask I can never remember the name of what it is exactly. It is a hormone treatment it stops my white blood cells from attacking my bones." She cringed moving to the chair sitting down.<br>"How could that kill you?" She gulped her face losing color.  
>"Well the bones weaken can break…figure a rib or something…but also even without that I can black out…slip into a coma…maybe stop breathing."<br>"When were you set to this treatment?"

"Before Mania week events."  
>"Well better hope you have a reserve built in you Jade…you will be here a little longer then that." His cold laugh chilled her.<br>"God Kane enough already." Slowly plead Punk still on the bed to scared for her to move.  
>"I'll decide when it is enough Phillip. Now the question is done, time for my bit of information. You second…episode today Phillip…"<p>

"What about it?" Punk asked when Kane seemed to stop talking.  
>"It was not brought on by any new dose of that sweet drug. I guess the repeated doses have cause a residual effect. Then again maybe you already suspected that by your treatment of Jade this morning." Both people looked down. "So who knows I may continue to add to your meals occasion or not &amp; just let what is already in you battered body do it for me. You won't be able to test it for her though, because you will have no clue of what you are feeling is any new drug entering your body, or reaction to what is already there." A cold laugh again. "Oh &amp; Jade…as for what this monster wants from you…after what I saw today…lets just say I am thinking of causing some bliss screams from you myself." He watched as Jade ran to the toilet getting sick. Kane laughed again before shutting the microphone off.<p>

She was sick till there was nothing left getting herself into dry heaves. She could hear Punk begin to move. "Do-Don't" Was all she could choke out as she took some water from the sink to rinse her mouth.  
>"Jade I'm sorry."<br>"I know…doesn't change I don't know if I can trust you."  
>"I did warn you how I was feeling…"<br>"But will that continue?" She carefully made her way towards the bed to gather her clothing. The shorts felt beyond disgusting to her to put back on but it was better then leaving her bottom half expose. She moved back away from Punk when she could.

"God Jade I wish I could tell you I know for sure but I don't. Plus you can't not eat & we have no way to know now."  
>"We will just need to see…but I think for now I will need to rough it…" She takes the blanket for the chair moving back to a section of the room he could not reach laying it out.<br>"What you doing?"  
>"Taking the floor…"<br>"Jade…"  
>"What?"<br>"You'll freeze other there…" He was getting himself redressed the cold sinking into his skin. "Just give me the third shot."  
>"No…"<br>"Jade…"  
>"NO…"<br>"Jade I won't be able to sleep without you by me anyways…please, just give me the shot so you will be able to sleep on the bed. Before I go out I'll take by the wall so you can face the room, you feel me move feel free to get up."  
>"I am not going to subject you to any more chemicals unless there is no other choice…for now there is…Night Punk." He tried to plead with her again but she didn't reply as she laid on top of the blanket her arm under her head trying to block out the cold, the memories of the day, &amp; Kane's sadistic wish of making her scream for him, by him.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

03/23/12

Randy was staying in a suite sharing it with Ted & Cody. It was sort of decided in a small circle of his friends that it was best he not be alone too much and try to do things to at least slightly distract him. A lot of the day Randy did the normal media blitz he has gotten used to over the last few years. He got himself in the mind self of the smiling, light hearted Orton people got use to when he did these event promos. Of course if any question of Wrestlemania came up he couldn't help but get a little darker giving assurance he would beat Kane down for messing with his family.

Getting back to the hotel he gathered his bags to head to the arena. He didn't have a match, but he still planned on making an impact. He had already talked to Cody & Show, they were both for it. He waited for his spot when Kane's match started with the Show, Randy moved to the gorilla spot. Cody came out through the crowd to cheap shot Show getting him to chase him back through the crowd the way he came. Even after he lost sight of Cody Show took his time looking around while Randy came in from the ramp RKOing Kane. Sadly Kane rolled to the outside & slipped away before Randy could do anything else to him. Randy showed for the fans a bit before sliding for the ring heading back to the locker room. Randy was getting changed when he looked up at a worried Cody.

"What is it Codes?"  
>"I have something for you in my spot." He sounded worried too.<br>"What?"  
>"I don't know for sure, It was slid into the room right before you got back here."<br>"Slid in…" Randy closed his eyes. "Let me guess a brown envelope." He opened his eyes again. "Just bring it here Cody." He continued to get dressed while Cody walked off coming back with the envelope. Randy set his sneaker to the side taking it. Right away he knew it felt like something beside paper in it. He set it next to him getting his other sneaker on. "Thank Cody."  
>"Is it?"<br>"I think so…after I get my bags closed I'm going to find Paul."  
>"OK Ran, If you want I'll get your gear to the car."<br>"Thanks." Randy turned from closing his bags grabbing the envelope form the bench leaving the locker room. After asking a few staff members he tracked Paul down.

Paul turned seeing Randy approaching him. "Oh no, now what?"  
>"Another delivery." Randy was working to contain his building anger.<br>"Come on." He turned walking down the hall Randy following him. Reaching the office Paul locked the door behind him he sat behind the desk & Randy sat on the other side setting the envelope down. The tension thick in the air debating who was going to open it. "Damn it…anyone else this would be hard, but this is family." Paul shook his head.  
>"Don't even say sorry Paul, glad to see emotion behind that suit." Randy said almost joking. Paul finally picked up the envelope opening it. Inside was a disk &amp; another note. Paul took a deep breath before even opening it read it.<p>

Paul's eyes skimmed the page. He just shook his head feeling his throat tighten in disgust, rage, fear. "Paul…Come on Paul what is it?"  
>"Ra-Randy…" Paul's voice was almost cracking. "I…I can't…" He set the paper down placing his head in his hands. Randy picked up the paper reading it.<br>_'Hello Randal,_  
><em>Just figured you would want to know how your wife is doing. She has survived her company so far. She is a hell of a fighter, but she gave up in the end. I must tell you I was not expecting Phillip to go after her so soon. Her pleas, her begging almost like sweet music to my mind. She has learned to sleep with an eye open, but I am sure it is only a matter of time till it begins again. Enjoy the show.'<em>

Randy runs his free hand over his head & rubs the back of his neck. "They are both dead men." He said coldly.  
>"I don't think either one of us wants to or needs to see what is on that disk."<br>Randy hung his head. "I may not want to, but I may need to."  
>"Why? We can both guess from the letter."<br>"Because sadly if I see it." Randy gulps his mouth feeling dry. "I may understand what she is going through. She is going to need that understanding."

"Yeah, but if she knows you saw it, if anyone saw it think of how embarrassing that would be to her."  
>Randy light nodded "I see your point…I'll find some place for it…once we have her back maybe I can ask her. If she can't find the words…maybe."<br>"I personally would feel better if you just destroy the thing."  
>"I know Paul, trust me I know, but even if I do who is to say he doesn't have other copies. The moment she tell me no I will shatter it in front of her so she knows I'll never view it."<br>"OK Randy, I'll need to go on your call on this since he addressed it purely to you. You didn't even need to bring it to my attention. I hated what I read, but still glad you informed me." Randy nodded grabbing the letter & the disk leaving the office heading for the lot. Cody was already in the car waiting as Randy got in, he saw the look to his face & knew it was best to not even ask.


	22. Chapter 22

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

03/26/12

Randy had trouble sleeping the last few days. He was fighting the nightmares Kane's last message was causing in his head. Punk going after her, Kane saying she gave up in then end. The fact she was begging. Granted the letter didn't say it in black & white, Paul & he both could read between the line though. Maybe he was thinking too much into it, maybe it wasn't that…then again the other side of the coin wasn't much better that Punk was beating the crap out of her till she couldn't fight anymore. Randy's insides were twisting up on itself , he didn't know what was worse her getting beat up or her being sexually taken advantage of again. Why the hell was the thinking of either one. God better be looking out for Punk when he gets his hand on him for hurting Jade.

He was sitting in the main room of the suite watching out over the sky line a mug of hot chamomile & peppermint tea in his hand, he had it mainly for the smell more then actually drinking it. Taking small sips as the sun was coming out the other door opened Cody walking out.  
>"Ran?" He walked closer to him seeing Randy seemed lost in his mind again. He knew that couldn't be good. "Randy…" He watched him take a sip of whatever he was drinking still staring. "Randy what you drinking?" Finally randy shook his head looking at Cody.<br>"What?"  
>"Wow you were like a million miles away. What you got there?"<br>"Oh…one of Jade's herbal teas. A lot of them have some kind of mint in them, she said it was to help mask the taste of the others. This one chamomile, suppose to help with sleep."  
>"Ran man she will be fine. It is only a week at this point, come on that is like a week on the road with someone waiting at home for you."<p>

Randy finished the mug setting it down. "I wish think of it that way, but I just can't. Even if I didn't want to think of what Kane can do to her, he won't let me."  
>"The envelope Friday?"<br>"Yeah…that wasn't the first one. He sent one Monday as well."  
>"Has he snapped that much, totally lost grasp of reality?"<br>"Yes…and he wants me to join him…he wants to shatter my reality, my life."  
>"But he still can't being doing anything too bad can he?" he paused a moment. "You know what Randy, sorry I asked…How bout you get dressed we hit the gym then some breakfast before you get your list of appearances."<br>"Yeah…just hope the shows make-up staff can do something for bags."  
>"You'll be find Ran." Cody walked over patting his shoulder before going to site why randy got ready. Cody tried not to curse to himself wondering why he even asked about how bad could Kane really be treating Jade. Did it really matter, bad is bad the severity of it didn't matter.<p>

Randy came out in sweats & a tee shirt making sure one of them had a key card they head for the hotel gym which that early we pretty much empty. They worked for about an hour before heading up Randy quickly taking a shower before getting dressed in jeans & tee shirt knowing radio it didn't matter what he wore & oddly a lot of TV spots seemed to like the more casual look on him as well. Before they could leave to get a bite a production assistant stopped by giving Randy his itinerary for the day.  
>"Damn I need to be rolling in like 15. Why don't they give us this shit the night before? Guess I better head down, find my driver &amp; hope I can get a bite on the way to the first stop."<br>"Or pray for a good green room." Cody half joked. He was surprised to get a faint laugh from Randy over that one.  
>"Good one Codes…good one.."<br>"You gear all in order?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"K if you think you running late just call me form the road & I'll make sure it get there."  
>"Na it's ok Cody, I'll take it with me now so I can just be dropped at the arena after the blitz." Randy walked back into his room grabbing the two small rolling bags saying bye to Cody before leaving for the day.<p>

Reaching the arena for the show Randy started to go through he normal prep routine. He then when to meet up with Stephen to go over the plan for that night. There wasn't much of a match to flesh out since Kane was going off half cocked since he returned all his fights were unscripted. They didn't know if they were more worried for themselves or Bryan. Stephen did admit he did talk to Bryan even though they don't always see eye to eye on things. Hey no one wanted to get hurt right before Mania if it could be helped. It was assured Bryan was on the same page as the two of them. The only unknown now was Kane.

The match luckily went as well as can be expected when everything was on the fly. Well till the end anyways, Stephen was back in the trainers room being checked over from the choke slam Kane gave him after AJ interfered. Being close to the edge the ring doesn't have as much give. He was mumbling a few things under his breath that Randy was pretty sure was not English & may not of wanted ot know the translation.  
>"Ya know ya didn need to stay with me."<br>"Yeah I know. Even though the match is over you're still my partner for tonight & I don't place anything past Kane."  
>"Aye, Randy I know it may not mean mooch, but know me thought for her safe return to ye arms."<br>Randy tried to offer a faint smile. "Thanks Stephen, it does mean something. I know a lot of the roster is trying to walk on eggshells around me. I know my fuse has been shorter then normal lately, can you blame me though?"  
>"Nay at all Randy, nay at all, I sure I would of tried ripping him limb to limb."<br>Randy gave a nod "Trust me I need to fight not to each time I see him." The trainer cleared Stephen & they head out of the room talking. It was almost odd or maybe not so odd having someone almost as short tempered as he could be gave him someone to vent to & actually calm down some. Reaching the locker room Stephen sees Randy looking around even his own section.

"Whatcha lookin for?"  
>"The last two shows Kane has left me notes taunting me. Maybe it will be waiting at the hotel."<br>"Or he may not have done it this time."  
>"Maybe, just wish I knew if that was a good sign or not. His notes at least told me she was... For lack of a word, ok."<br>"Well Randy ya have less then a week to get ya hands on him fair & square, ya get ya queen back & close the book on this horrid tale."  
>"I hope you right on that." Randy began to get changed.<br>"I know ya ridin with Cody back to thee hotel how bout joinin me in thee bar for a brew?"  
>"Kind of you Stephen, but I made a promise I wouldn't drink till she is back &amp; safe."<br>"Well in that case Fella I'll give ya a raincheck till it can be a celebratory toast."  
>"That I might join you on."<br>"Ya got it then." Stephen gave a nod before moving to his own locker getting changed before heading out himself.  
>Randy got finished &amp; tracked Cody down where he was busy talking to his older brother.<p>

"Hey Dust man."  
>"Hey Ran, heard you keeping my lil bro out of trouble...for a change."<br>"HEY!" Yelled Cody.  
>"Well he has a point." Randy almost smile. "We were quite the bit of trouble makers with Legacy. We have matured a bit since then...one of us anyways." Cody shot him a look that actually caused a laugh in Randy. Even if at his expense he was glad to see a smile to Randy for now. "You know I'm messing with you Codes, if you don't mind Dust I would like to get a move on it back to the hotel &amp; your bro has the keys."<br>"Not at all...see you boys in Florida later this week."  
>"You bet." Dustin nodded before walking away.<p>

Cody grabs his bags he already had next to them & headed back to the hotel. getting back they checked for messages not getting any. Randy got changed for bed & as he told Stephen he didn't know if he should be pleased or worried Kane didn't send anything. Kane didn't make any remarks to him during the match either. Had something gone wrong with Jade already?


	23. Chapter 23

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

Jade was laying wide away, laying next to Punk again. She was not sure how many days she had tried to stay on the floor away from him. It was getting too cold & her joints stiff. She remembered him commenting she felt almost like an ice cube, when she finally did allow him near her again. Plus there was only the one blanket so even Punk we feeling the cold some himself even if he didn't voice it to her. It seemed like a cycle of Punk getting the other withdraws she would hold him trying to get him to ride through them, they would calm down but a few hours later the heated feeling would start growing. She had no clue how often they happened, but based on his one tray of food a day theory between once a day to as bad as three. Most of the time Jade did get away from him. She would get to a spot outside his reach & just be stuck there hearing him. She may have been able to not see him, but hearing him was different. How can something be so disturbing yet arousing at the same time. Punk when in these fits of sexual…she wasn't even sure what to call them did not seem shy at all that she was the source of his fantasy. His calling for her, begging for her…his heated moans stirred her at times no matter how much she wished they didn't. Even if Punk didn't hurt her too bad during their 'fake rape', she was not going to leave this ordeal unscathed.

She couldn't just lay there her mind wandering over the last few days, she got up from the bed needing some sort of movement. She had her jeans back so her legs weren't so cold at that moment. She cursed herself knowing they would be damp from her thoughts of the man she was stuck in this space with. She had to remind her self that not only was she married, but no matter how much Punk plead with her, begged her…those feeling were at least partly brought on by the drug still coursing through his system.

Punk when he woke knew the spot next to him was empty now. His eyes opening saw Jade as she lowered back to the ground she placed the soles of her feet together her hands on her knees & her eyes closed. Her breath gaining a slow rhythm. He wanted to ask what she was doing, but something told him quite is what she wanted to needed. His guess was it was some sort of meditation. Maybe something he needed to do & haven't in a while. He slipped from the bed the sound of the spring caused Jade's eyes to open.  
>"It's ok Jade…I'll move over here…When you start doing meditations?"<br>"On & off for years even though I never really learned any real technique till I was over in Japan. I wish I had thought of using it sooner in this place."

"But then Kane made you begin to have to worry about me."  
>"I could have gone to my safe spot."<br>"Maybe…" Punk sat away from her moving his legs more into the traditional Indian style placing a hand on each leg as he closed his eyes. Meditation, focus, discipline all traits or technique trained in most fighting disciplines. His Muay Thai wasn't any different & he could of kicked himself not relying on his training sooner, then again the poisons Kane had pumping through his system he wasn't fully thinking straight. Jade watched him a while seeing how his breathing was changing slipping into a light trance like state she returned back to her own.

Punks breathing started to get faintly labored as he was feeling another set of the shakes coming on. He tried to fight them pushing to focus on the calming center point the mediation allowed. He was determined to beat back the demons that were ripping at his soul, the demons of addiction Kane placed like unseen shackles on him. Every time he started to look down on himself he remembered her words 'You may have an addiction, but you are not an addict.' He would beat this, he had to beat this. He was not sure how long he fought it before the shaking stopped & the pain subsided. The pain may not have fully gone away, but he could manage it. A silent pray through his head that even if not directly Jade held his hand as long as he needed it, but also showed him the key to control it himself. Inside he wondered if it might work on the other pain he knew he would feel later.

A few hours later Punk actually tried to sleep again his body feeling drained from fighting itself that day. Jade heard the door opening, she was almost glad for it feeling the hunger pains. She opened her eyes slowly standing. Dillia had a set of sweats setting them on the end of the table. She motioned to them & then Jade. "Thank you." The woman nodded before leaving.

Jade made her way to the table sitting to check out the food. She looked at Punk debating waking him. No he was actually asleep at least for now without the need of the shot or her contact with him. Her eyes looked around the room but then shook it off, having cameras on you, you always get a feeling of being watched.

She was eating shaking her head trying to fight the lightheaded feeling. She wondered if it mean she was there longer then she thought, that or was the stress making her burn the hormones faster. She set the fork down she was eating with throat began to feel tight trying to cough. "Pu-punk…" She squeaked out. She went to try to stand. Her legs wanted to go from under her as she tried to move towards the bed "Pu-Punk…He-help." He grumbled in his restless sleep only to really wake when he felt something shake the bed. His eyes opened seeing Jade on the floor slumped against it her head & chest partly on it. One arm under her the other on the bed.

"Jade? Jade?" He quickly moved from the bed grabbing a hold of her. He laid her back of the floor she was wheezing trying to get breath. Her lips were swollen. "Jade try to relax…" He said looking down at her then he looked around the room. "DILLIA! KANE! PLEASE!" The wheezes became more like strangled gargles. Punk looked down taking her hand, her body shaking. He reached to feel her neck, the muscles were so tight. He lightly ran his hand along it hoping to loosen it some how. He had not even heard Dallia came in the room till he saw her kneeling on the other side of Jade. He tried to take a deep breath himself when he saw what he recognized as an epi-pen. Daillia poped the top of jabbing it into Jade's leg. Jade's eyes started to close the lack of oxygen getting to her. "Jade try to hold on, you should feel better soon…please hold on. Her body growing limp passing out.

"Jade…JADE…Come on." Dillia tapped his shoulder getting his focus. She motioned to her lips, then Jade's. "Breath for her?" She nodded. Punk gulped before leaning over gently trying to open Jade's mouth that was also slightly tight. He placed his mouth over her lightly trying to push air into her system. He wanted it hard enough to try to work past any obstruction, but not to hurt her. He would give a few breaths then pull away a moment to see if there was a change then go back again. It took a few times before she started to cough her eyes trying to open. "Thank god…" He spoke her eyes moving to him. She jumped feeling her arm touched on the other side. Punk looked over seeing Dillia had one of the syringes. "Please don't put her through what he made you put me through…why now?" Jade turned her head looking at the woman.

"That to help the effects?" Dillia nodded. Jade lightly licked her parched lips. "Even if you are lying cause you were told to…not much I can do." Jade sighed letting the woman take her arm putting the syringe into the IV feed pushing it in. Dillia got up & moved to the table removing the tray before walking out. Jade gave a faint gasping sound but assured Punk she was ok, just a little drowsy. He moved to lift her up moving her to the bed placing her under the blanket. Punk turned seeing the food tray gone, he thought he saw it before. Well he now knows what happened. Kane said he didn't know how Jade would react to that drug he used on the food, today must have been the day they tested it & got a bad result. Looking back over she was already passed out.

He hoped what ever the second shot was it was really part of the treatment for the bad reaction & not just something to place her to sleep. He moved to sit on the floor next to the bed. He went back into his meditations from earlier in the day. He knew he had to fight through anything that came his way as Jade was in no condition to help or fight him.


	24. Chapter 24

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. Fair warning sexually graphic posting. It is taking me a lot more chapters to get where i want. I am praying I can get them all done by tonight or tomorrow at the latest. Seems alert system is messed up again so I hope people are seeing this & enjoying this twisted tale.)**

Punk worked what he could to push the carnal thoughts that were trying to work thier way into his mind. They were slowly growing stronger. He tried to stay focused but slowly it was breaking feeling the now all to familiar flushing of his skin. His thoughts broken even more hearing faint whimpering moans behind him. He opened his eyes moving fluidly from the way he was seated into a kneel next to the bed. Her mouth open, her back faintly arched, the flush to her face and the faint wantonly cries from her lips. Those sounds, those rich luscious sounds to his ears. He took a hand stroking her face. "Jade…Jade baby…please wake up…" She almost purred nuzzling his touch but her eyes remained closed. She was trapped within the unnatural sleep. He leaned down kissing her lips. Some how with everything she still tasted sweet & inviting. She moaned even against his lips. His hand trailed her body till he reached her jeans. He hesitated breaking the kiss. "No…I can't…" He cursed himself trying to pull away. 'It's to help her as much as you. Even if she can't say it, look at her. The ecstasy of her dream will be torture without the release. You are just helping her along.'

He shook his head before standing moving away from the bed. The farther he moved the closer he wanted to be. His own body still aching. Her sexual cries were like a sirens song to him. 'She wants it, listen to her. You both want this.' He just shook his head taking a seat in the chair. He was not going to take advantage of her when she could not protest. 'Come on, she really that hot you think she would say no?' He tried to shut the voice out. If he lowered himself to that he would be no better then Hunter was & what Kane threatens to do. No he had to fight against that voice. He knew he would need a lot of control something he was greatly lacking this moment of time but he got up moving back to the bed. He leaned near her. "Jade…please Jade even if for a moment wake up for me baby…please wake up." He brushed her face, that touch felt a dream to his sensitized flesh. The sexual moans turned faintly pained a moment. "I'm sorry baby please…" He saw her eyes trying to open but they couldn't.

"Pu-Punk? Wh-what's ha-happen-happening…no..no…" She gave a painful groan. Her body recognizing that old feeling. His hand moved to rub down her side & across her abs. The sensation stilled her some.  
>"It is…please…please let me te-tend to both our needs."<br>"I…I do-don't kn-know if…" He leaned kissing her lips softly.  
>"Shh Jade…just nod…let me know you won't hate me…I am burning just as much as you baby…let me quench that fire…"<br>"Yes…ple-please yes…" Her eyes fought to open looking up at him. He leaned kissing her again while he worked to undo her jeans. He stood moving to slide them down her legs knowing she was too out of it to offer assistance. She was hot in more ways then one her skin felt almost searing to him. He gave a hungry growl the expose sight of her. He shed his own clothing before climbing between her legs he could tell how wet she was already & just had to feel that wet heat around him. His mind reeled with a throaty groan once again feeling her around him, the feeling he dreamt of every time he was working to get himself off.

She gave a few moans, but other then that she couldn't fight the effects of the shot Dillia gave her. At least not yet, sadly that was also causing her body to not enjoy him as much as she did last time & he could tell as well. He braced her legs on his shoulders freeing his hands. Taking one he moved her slick folds till finding her clit still within it's little hood. He started rubbing it gaining deeper moans & reaction from her. "Yes baby, oh god yes. Her body started to react more.  
>"OOOmmmmm Yes Punk…yes…" She licked her lips her eyes opening more. Her hands moving to grab his shoulders causing his to put even more weight on her. "OH YES…" She screamed gripping a hold of him as she came.<br>"Damn baby…" He slowed down as he saw her catching her breath, after earlier today he didn't want her doing anything to send her into a shock. "I so want to continue to feel you…but I don't want to hurt you…" He slowly started to pull out. Rolling next to her on the bed, he slowly began stroking himself her juices making him nice & slick. His eyes were closed still picturing her wrapped around him.

She took a hand brushing his face before kissing him deeply. She then placed her hand with his matching his rhythm. She then leaned near his ear her voice heavy with lust still. "Allow me…" She licked his ear causing a deep throaty moan before she lightly nibbled on it. He did as she wished allowing her hand to take control rolling onto his back as Jade was on her side to make room. He felt the bed shift but was just enjoying her stroking him. "Oh god Baby." He groaned when he felt her hot lips close around his swollen head. Her tongue flicked at his leaking tip he clenched at the bed trying not to buck his hips. She suckled on just the head while her hand still pumped away at him. "My god….yes…baby…yes…" He moaned again as he could feel her slid her lips farther down his shaft. She moaned causing a wonderful vibration around him. "Damn Jade…please….oh god…Str-stra-" He bit his lip having trouble forming his thoughts. Opening his eyes he lifted his head seeing she was kneeling next to the bed her head bobbing up & down his length going deeper each time. She worked to the point she was nestled all the way to his base he could almost feel her throat muscles. A deep hum caused his back to arch before she came back up some. "God damn…not gonna ask were you learned…Damn girl lay on me…I want to see & smell you…" She pulled her mouth away for a moment as she stood up. She moved to kiss him briefly before starting to climb on the bed again. He took a hand helping to guide her one leg over him then using it to brush her mound before she could even bend back over.

"Mmmm damn Punk…"  
>"Yes still nice &amp; wet…." He placed a hand on each of her legs by the hips pulling her back move allowing his tongue to brush over her. She whimpered her body shuttering. "Yes baby…yes Jade…I love how you react to me…" His head went back for a moment feeling her going back to blowing him. He lightly thrust his hips to her hungry mouth as he went back to enjoying her juices. She hollowed her cheeks &amp; started to move faster. "OH…oh yeah…mmmm god…Ja….Gonna…." She pushed to hold his hips stills as she deep throated him again just before he came. "Oh god Jade…oh my…" He felt her slowly pull up but not off. She gave him a few slow blows milking him pleasurable tremors through his body. She pulled up &amp; started to move till he grabbed her leg. "Not yet baby…not yet…"<br>"Punk…I already…"  
>"I know…I want a repeat…I can tell you still craving it…" He let go of her leg. "Lay down." She moved rest of the way off &amp; he moved so she could lay back. He was positioned over her so his weight could keep her pinned while his mouth &amp; fingers worked her wild into her cumming for a second time. He moved off her body instinctly rolling to a side allowing him to side in behind her exhaustion hitting them both.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

03/27/12

Kane made it back to find out the results of the experiment while he was away. He was seated in the control center seeing Jade & Phil both sitting on the floor fully clothed. "What the hell." He growled under his breath. Before he could even yell for her Dillia was near him with some food as well as a new pack of smokes. Lighting one up he took a deep drag off it before blowing it out looking at her. "Was the results favorable?" She had a look like she wasn't sure how to respond. "Well?" He reached over grabbing the small woman by her neck pulling her closer to him. "How did she react…SHOW ME!" He pushed to woman away letting go of the hold. He watched as an over all room shot was brought on the main screen. He watched with morbid curiosity as Jade's negative reaction to the drug. Phil's panic for her rang sweetly to Kane's ears. After Phil had her back in the bed Kane looked at her. "You could have just told me NO! Though I admit hearing poor Phillips cries for her were nice, also her strained pleas…"

She motioned him to wait. Hitting more buttons she when ahead about three hours. Kane too a controller that reacted to the central screen. Finishing the smoke he began eating while watching. He had fun watching Phil struggling with his inner demons. Once they actually 'started' he was growing bored, Kane being the sadistic monster he now was he needed that fear, he needed the rage. He kept skipping ahead on the video file till he saw them change positions. While it did nothing for him a dark smile crawled on his lips. Stopping the clip he finished eating before going about his work on Randy's 'gift'.

Before Kane was even done editing the first set of photos & video he could hear fresh sounds from the live feeds. He glanced over they were on the bed she was straddling his lap kissing him feverishly. Kane quickly wrote the time down. He went back to his work making sure not to finish off the disk yet. Kane got up leaving the room for a while stretching out his legs before retiring to his own room. When he got up he got something to eat before going back to the command center. Jade & Phil were asleep again both stripped of their clothing. Phil's one arm was over her mid-section almost cupping her one breast & a leg draped over hers keeping her close. A dark smile as he set about adding a capture of that shot to the rest he already printed.

3/30/12

Randy was just running the daily grind the back of his mind counting down the days. Including that morning three more, just three more he had to hold out & just pray the monster kept his word. He had to keep the act up at least for now. He had to keep one face to the public & another that only a few got to see. It was late morning before he had a few minutes in the whirlwind between appearances, autograph signings, Q&A sessions. He just tried to keep this thoughts in order so he could keep the unseen mask of his own on for just a few short more days.

~0~  
>Kane still had a few hours before he was setting to head out himself with everything he had to bring including his guests. Amazing what the right amount of money can accomplish when used to grease the right palms. Watching the screens he could see the last day or two Jade's more unfocused actions. She seemed more aware when she just woke up from a session with Phil. He wondered if a chemical released during sex was a factor in this treatment of hers. He never did ask, he really didn't care. He picked up the microphone. "Jade…oh Jade…" She looked up from where she was sitting slowly eating trying not to feel the desire to pass out.<br>"What?" her breath short.  
>"I know you said you don't know the name, but you know what the treatment is?"<br>"A T shot…" She places a hand to her head trying to get her focus. "Testosterone Injection."  
>"It may not be exactly what you need..but number 5 may help."<br>"Why you he-helping?"  
>"Oh trust me, for my own benefit…not yours."<br>"How I know you want to help?"  
>"You don't…but if I wanted you dead I could have given orders not to save you when you were suffocating."<p>

She knew he had a point there & stood up making her way across the room looking the cart over. She reached for the last container remembering there was five. She went back to the table almost slumping into the seat. "Punk…" She looked at him in another one of his meditations. "Punk snap out of it I need you." His eyes opens.  
>"What is it?" He stood up walking towards her seeing the syringe in her hand. "What you doing?" Her eyes closed a moment trying to focus.<p>

"I told Kane the tre-treatment." She placed her free hand to her head. "May not be ex-exact…ca-can't focus…pl-please…"  
>"OK Jade, ok…I just pray for your sake…"<br>"I..I know." She felt his hand on her slipping out the syringe. He hated the thought of it but he knew she was fighting the weakness trying to claim her body. He attached the tube to the IV pushing it into her system, removing it he set it aside. "Lets get you laying back down" He helped her up moving her back to the bed to rest.

He looked over seeing Dillia enter. She had fresh clothing for both of them. She then moved closer to Phil motioning to the chair. He looked at her then moved to sit. She lowered to a knee before removing a key unlocking the cuff on his ankle. She moved back the moment he bent over to rub the tender flesh. He knows he had not been out of it since Jade refused to knock him out with the sleep drugs. He was not sure how often he was out of it before then. She left the room then Phil heard Kane's voice.  
>"I was hoping for some fun before we left, but I guess there won't be time now."<br>"We?"  
>"Yes Phillip…we…we are all taking a trip. So get both of you redressed, once we start moving you best keep your mouth shut, only do as I say…. Two things to remember you try to run, one I have a very long leash on you, two I'll still have Jade."<br>"Fine…" He gulped as he went about sorting the clothing a pair of track pants & lightweight hooded top for each of them. He also found his tights from the night he was taken in the stack. He got dressed first then moved to stir Jade she gave a weak groan. "It's just me Jade…I need you to get dressed." He kept his voice soft.  
>"Still…dizzy.."<br>"OK Just wanted to let you know what was happening. He said we are moving…hopefully means this is almost over." She just nodded her eyes still closed as Punk worked to dress her. He then went to eat a little unsure once they headed out when there would be food again.

A short time later the door opened with the lights turning up in the room for the first time since Punk had been there. Kane stood in the door way in jeans & a tee shirt, but wore a mask Punk had never seen before. "Get her up." Punk moved from the chair to the bed to lightly shake her.  
>"Jade…Jade can you get up?"<br>"I think so." She went to move her legs to stand almost going down but he quickly went to support her.  
>"I got you."<br>"Ca-carry? I do-don't think he will wait." Punk agreed placing one of her arms around his shoulder & lifted her up heading for the door. He had to balance her up a set of steps & he had to fight the burning pain in his eyes when hit with the sunlight outside. They were lead to a black cargo van & instructed to get in the back. Punk was hating following Kane's orders but knew there was no choice. He leaned over placing Jade on the floor of the van before climbing in behind her.

"You think anything funny back there I can still knock you both out." Kane coldly reminded him as he shut the door before moving into the drivers seat. A fence of some kind separated them from the front where Kane & Dillia were seated. The light still stinging his eyes when he looked towards the front he just laid down next to Jade holding her. Punk wasn't even sure how long they were driving for when the stopped with Kane getting out along with Dillia. The side door opened & Punk shielded his face while Jade cringed starting to move. "Out now & get on board." Jade managed to sit on the side her feet touching the ground while Punk got out helping her to a small plane near by. They both lifted the hood up to try to block some of the light assaulting their senses. Part of him wanted to run but where would he go? Plus even if he got out of the range of Kane's leash he couldn't run with Jade & he was not going to abandon her. They got on the small private plane Phil kept his arm around her feeling her shaking. He kept whispering to her reminding her that it should be over soon.

Landing they were ushered to another van for a short drive. When they stopped they saw a small building near the beach, the waves could be heard behind them. Kane quickly moved them inside. Standing in the small living room of this rental looking around till Kane slammed the door shut behind them. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "Follow me." He walked past them going to one of the bedrooms. Neither one wanted to but did as instructed. He pointed to the bed. "Sit Phillip." The way his name passed Kane's lips made his skin crawl. He made his way over sitting fear in his eyes. Kane dropped the bag on the floor opening it. He removed a pair of leg cuffs attaching one to his leg again the other to the base of the bed. Kane then stood up looking Punk in the eyes grabbing him under the jaw forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Dillia will check time to time on you…you try to run remember someone will pay. You try to scream for help she has orders to gag you. Am I understood."  
>"Ye-yes." Kane stood up with that sadistic grin of his before grabbing the bag walking over he grabbed Jade by the arm.<br>"Please no…le.." Before she could finish her protest Kane took his free hand back handing her. She clenched her teeth trying to look back at him.  
>"Still a touch of defiance, I like that…within reason." He yanked her towards the door&amp; out of the room the door shutting behind him leaving Phil now along again. He laid on the bed not even wanting to think of what Kane had planned separating them.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. GOD I AM SO GLAD! I guess the site finally got the lockdown fixed & I am getting notices again. Thanks antihero32 for your reviews as normal. )**

Kane nearly dragged her into another bedroom as his long stride made him move faster then she could keep up. He pushed her towards the bed but she just stood there. He gave an amused smirk. She watched trying to swallow the lump in her throat as he moved to the door closing it. He set on the dresser the bag he had with him. Opening it she saw him begin to remove things, but his large frame blocked the view of exactly what. He seemed almost transfixed with the thought in his head she tried to move for the door, only to have her scream as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Where you think you're going Jade." She kept struggling why she didn't know. "You going to scream real pretty for me aren't you?"  
>"NO…LET GO!" She kept trying to fight as he dragged almost carried her first towards the dresser where she saw hand cuffs, whips, a knife, some things she wasn't even sure what they were. His free hand grabbed a pair of the cuffs moving her towards the bed. "NO KANE…Pl-please.." Her pleas were only encouraging him more he almost groaned in her ear.<br>"Oh I am going to enjoy this." He let go of her tossing her on the bed. The moment she landed she tried to spring back up again. Sadly right into his grasp around her neck. Her voice straining. "Ka-Kane…do-don't." He pushed her back onto the bed. He pinned her by the neck while he took one cuff attaching it to the slat of the head board before forcing her one arm upward locking it in. Only then did he let go of her, allowing her to regain normal breath.

She was trapped by the one cuff hearing Kane move away from her, she started to close her eyes not even wanting to think of seeing where he was or attempt to do. "Keep your eyes open!" She opened them again seeing he was next to the bed the knife in his hand.  
>"Kane….ple-please do-don't…please…no…" Tears filling her seeing him draw the blade closer to her. He slid it into the neck line of the shirt &amp; she fought to keep still fear ripping in her wishing she could just black out of this whole thing, let her mind go someplace else. He quickly jerked the blade upward slicing the thing fabric. Setting the blade aside he grabbed a hold of the fabric ripping it all the way down exposing her torso. He gazed down at her taking one of his hands he let his rough nails rake her flesh over her ribs &amp; stomach. She sucked in her breath, he did is a little harder leaving red lines in his wake that gave him a little whimper. She had a faint defiant look to her.<p>

"Aww no more pleas Jade?"  
>"Why should I, you have no heart you sick freak!"<br>"Because that is what I want to hear."  
>"Tough…" Her voice trying to show her defiance.<br>"Fine have it your way." He reached to where the knife was but she saw a flogger instead. He brought it sharply across her stomach the snap of the leather against her flesh echoed in the room. She clenched her teeth hard trying to not give him the sick satisfaction he craved from her. A few more lashes and tears fell from her eyes even a faint whimper, but not a clear scream. "You have been hardened by your life trials haven't you? Shall we try another spot?" He changed the angle of his swings now hitting right across her breast. First the side which got a brief cry, the next right over the tops of them hitting the areolas & nipples. That issued the louder cry he was waiting for. "There was go." He almost growled. He lashed the spot again her cries filling the air. His eyes closed almost milking in the tormented feeling from her. Her vision blurry from the tears. But she hears him moving again. Coming back towards her she feels his hand grab a hold of one nipple pulling it roughly. "NO GET OFF!" She screams trying to move. She feels something clamped on to the abused sensitive skin. "IT Hurts…please take it off…Kane please." He repeats the same process to the other one. A clamp on both nipples a chain attached between them. Each time her screams seem to quite down he reaches for the chain giving it a quick yank. "GOD NO STOP IT!"

"Tell me exactly how it feels Jade."  
>"It…it hurts Kane ple-please take them off…PLE-PLEASE! JUST Stop it please…." He gave a heated growl.<br>"I haven't even began yet…" He moved till he was almost against the bed grabbing her unbound hand forcing it against the bulge of his jeans. She shook her head trying to pull it away but his grip as firm. "Unzip me." He spoke heavily his other hand giving the slightest of tugs getting a whimper from her. Her free hand shaking feeling for the zipper as she could not tell defined shapes. Her body felt ill as she pulled it down. "Take my cock out…I seen what you can do…"  
>"No…pleAAAAAAAAA"<p>

"Do it." She was in tears as her free hand felt into his pants pulling his cock free. She could feel the girth matched the man, she had her hand slowly feel the length telling that matched him as well. He still lightly tugged the chain to continue the whimpers. "Yes…but you know what I want. I want to hear you cries around me." He reached of her head his hand gripping hard as her hair forcing her lips towards him forcing him into her mouth. She quickly gagged but he didn't care. "Yes…so sweet…" He pulled her hair hard forcing muffled screams around him. "YES, OH YES…." His thrust harder & faster giving total abandonment to her safety, if anything the feeling of his cock choking her only heated him more till he gave a loud groan of his own forcing him as far down her throat he could as he came full force down it. He pulled out letting go of her head she fells back still gagging for breath from her abused throat.

"Yo…you…bas-bastard" She tried to cough out her free hand coming to her sore throat as he stepped away giving a cold laugh fixing jeans. She gave another scream as the pressure was removed from her nipples as he removed the clamps. He gathered his toys moving them out of her reach. She heard two clicks unsure what they were. She then heard the door open & close. Only after she felt she was alone she curled on her side the best she could crying.

Phil was fighting not going totally unhinged, why he couldn't hear it all, he heard enough through the wall to know Kane was keeping his word about making her scream. Every pain filled cry tore at him, she handled everything Kane forced him to put her through, she had helped him already try to fight the addiction Kane forced on him, but he was now kept helpless to help her now.

Kane looked down at the small black recorder he had in his hand with a dark smile. He added it to a package he already made up to drop off at the hotel that night. He gave Dillia some more directions before he left out. He reached the hotel leaving the package for Randy at the front desk. Of course even being a bad guy there were still fans asking for autographs. He so wanted to shove them out of his way. He actually debated a moment then a grimace on his face as he shoved past them getting back into the car he had after trading in the van. He dark laugh as he drove off, he couldn't believe that ugly spark tried to ignite itself. He would snuff it out for good Sunday when he destroys Randy for good.


	27. Chapter 27

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

Randy got back in with Cody, John & Stephen. They had gone out to dinner with some of the other staff. It wasn't until Randy & Cody were in the suite that they saw a message on the hotel phone. Cody goes to check it listening & handing up Randy sees the look of his face. "Let me guess I got a package?"  
>"Yeah"<br>Randy shakes his head. "I knew it was too good to last, I'll be right back." He makes sure he has his key before heading back down to the lobby. Reaching the desk he is given a larger padded envelope with his name on it & marked 'for your eyes only'. He thanked them before heading up to the suite.

Walking in he headed right into his room shutting the door & sitting on the bed tearing the thing open. Tipping it the first things to come out was the mini voice recorder & another disk. Randy felt his throat getting tight as he could see a small stack of photos stuck coming out of the envelope he took a hold of them pulling them out & the letter with it. He kept the photos face down while he opened the letter.

_'Hello again Randal,_  
><em>I just figured you would want to know your little wife can give as good as she gets it. I guess she saw no point in fighting the unenviable. I figured you wouldn't have the guts to view my last offering so I included a few good photos to pass the time.<em>  
><em>Kane<em>

_PS. The recorder was of MY time…she has a real pretty voice doesn't she.'_

Randy fought wanting to get sick. He knew he had to keep it in control just the few more days. A few more days & he could get her back safely with him & away from them. He was debating if he really wanted to see the photos. He knew he couldn't hide from it, he would need to know in time. He grabbed the stack flipping them over. Rage wanted to burn in his eyes the top photo was the naked embrace, the way their bodies were intertwined it looked like Punk could begin grinding against her backside any moment. Kane had them almost going backwards. The next was her sitting backwards near Punk's face, his body almost shaking he forced himself to see the next few which were all of her going down on Punk. He was feeling a mix of rage, sadness, betrayal. Her getting forced was one thing, but from those photos she was the one controlling things. She had him, was holding him down to take him in her mouth. Randy had to push down the feeling of being ill. It was a loosing fight rushing out of his room & in to the bathroom.

He came back out seeing a worried Cody looking at him. He didn't say a word walking back into the room. If the photos were of what was on the disk, he knew he didn't want to see or hear more then he already witnessed. His eyes then fell to black voice recorder, he wondered why that was sent instead of another disk or photos. He was not sure how long he stood there fighting with himself. Did he really want to hear his wife having sex with Kane? It had only been a few weeks, did she fall apart that fast? Randy also worried about her health she was do almost a week ago now to see the doctor.

He gave in sitting on the bed grabbing the recorder. Seeing it had only one file locked on it he hit play. He could hear a startled scream that was Jade, he knew her voice well. _'Where you think you're going Jade. You going to scream real pretty for me aren't you?'_ Kane's voice came in.  
><em>'NO…LET GO!'<em> She tried to yell at him Randy could faintly hear her fighting against Kane._ 'NO KANE…Pl-please..'_ Randy could hear the sound of something moving but was not sure what then a gasping sound_ 'Ka-Kane…do-don't.'_ Her voice strained sadly Randy could picture why, Kane's favorite action, trying to choke someone. He wanted to scream, or cry he wasn't sure which feeling was stronger.

_'Keep your eyes open!'_ Kane snapped on the tape, Randy realized she was trying to block out the horrific ordeal. Part of him wanted to shut the tape, he couldn't bring himself to do it though. He needed to know what he did to her._ 'Kane….ple-please do-don't…please…no…'_ Randy didn't hear anything for a few moments he almost leaned closer to the device, a tearing sound faintly heard along with other sounds very faint the could barely be pick up.

_'Aww no more pleas Jade?'_  
><em>'Why should I, you have no heart you sick freak!'<em>  
><em>'Because that is what I want to hear.'<em>  
><em>'Tough…'<em> Randy felt he almost want to cheer her trying to fight even thought he knows this had already happened & nothing he says would be heard to help.  
><em>'Fine have it your way.'<em> Shortly after that Randy could hear a cracking sound that made his heart jump. Once she started to scream again he had to cover his mouth to stop his own gasps almost feeling her pain. The moment he heard Kane order her to undo his jeans Randy just could not hear anymore before rushing to loose what was left of his dinner.

He rinsed his mouth out trying to compose himself knowing he left the recorder playing did he really want to walk back into the room in fear of what he might hear still playing. He was braced against the door frame when Cody came to check on him.  
>"Randy?"<br>"Cody…jus…just don't talk to me right now." His head low hi back braced on one side of the frame his one hand brace of the other as he was slumped forward. "You don't know how much I wish I had a good strong drink right now. Just something to block it all out, even if for just tonight. I have till Sunday…two days…two days & hopefully this will be over."

Cody could help but look worried, he reached over patting Randy's shoulder. "If you want to…" He just trailed off before walking away since Randy said don't talk to him, he didn't want to set him off again. Randy was unsure how long he stayed like that before slowly moving back to the bedroom again. He didn't hear anything so he shut the recorder stuffing everything into the package. He so wanted to destroy everything, but he realized that the voice recording could be used as evidence against Kane. The photos & disks, only if charges were also brought against Punk. Part of Randy would take pleasure in it, but the more he thought of it who knows what Kane might of done to him to make him attack Jade. He had to remind himself that Punk was missing about four months before Kane kidnapped Jade. He didn't even want to know the torture Kane could of put Punk through during that time. He shook it off for now moving back to the main room where Cody was taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Want to talk?"  
>"Not really, but I don't think I am getting any sleep tonight."<br>"Want me to least keep you company?"  
>"Only if you want to, day before Mania will be hectic as it is."<br>"Ok I'll call it then. You know where I'll be." Randy nodded as Cody got up heading for bed. Randy tried to distract himself with the TV till he almost passed out in the chair. Every time his eyes closed he would see the photos again or his mind would try to place images to the sounds from the recording.


	28. Chapter 28

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

Cody got up the next morning walking into the main room to see Randy passed out in the chair the TV was still on. Early Saturday it was just infomercials. Randy was grumbling in his sleep a grimace on his normally hardened face. Cody was wondering how long ago Randy passed out, and two if he should wake him. Looking around Cody was almost shocked not to see and drink glasses from the bar, or minibar bottles. He had to give Randy credit keeping his vow after what he said last night.  
>"No…stop….get…off…her." Randy faintly mumbled his head moving some more. "No….god…no….I'll….kill…you…I'll….fucking….kill…you." Cody sighed he was leaning more to waking him, but he worried Randy would lash out towards him. "NO!" Randy's eyes shot open as he sat up panting trying to clam his raising heart. Then he slumped forward his head in his hands. "My god Jadie I am so sorry…please hope you can forgive me." His voice was near sobs.<p>

"It's not your fault." Cody's voice startled Randy lifting his head looking at Cody. Cody coughed a moment seeing the grief filling his friend. "Randy you will get her back."  
>"I don't know Cody…I just don't know."<br>"Why?" He walked closer taking a seat on the couch. "Why don't you think you will get her back? Last night you said that Sunday this would hopefully be over. Why only hopefully?" Randy looked back down shaking his head. "Randy damn it man talk to me." Randy just clenched his teeth shaking his head. "GOD DAMN IT RANDY !" Randy's head snapped off with the 'I'm about to snap' look at Cody. Cody wasn't sure why he didn't backed down when most would have scared of the viper's strike. "Well that got through your head. Talk to me damn it, it's what I am here for."  
>"Call Trips, he's going to want to know this too." Randy closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths.<p>

Cody got up moving to the phone dialing it. "Morning Stephanie I hope I didn't wake you two…If Paul there…something happened last night Randy said he wants to see him…all I know is he got a package delivered here for him…ok…thanks Stephanie." He hung up the phone going to sit back down Looking at Randy who had his head in his hand again. "She said he was in the shower she would let him know when he got out." Randy just nodded.

Stephanie was already dressed in her business suit as she had a full day of publicity before the hall of fame ceremony that night. She was sitting in the main room of their suite when Paul came out in his tee shirt & jeans. He ditched the suit when he could even if it was part of his COO job, this week he was back in cerebral assassin mode. He played that role till Sunday, then they would see how it would go. Just like Shawn a few years before & now even Mark, Paul was getting too old & too beat up to keep running with the younger guys coming up, but it was still good to get between the ropes with them time to time.

"You seen my phone hun?" Paul asked looking at Steph who held it up from next to her. He walked over to take it from her & she pulled it away with a smirk. He smirked leaning giving her a light kiss before she would give it to him, slipping it into his pocket "Thanks Stephy I sometime wonder if I would loose my head without you."  
>"Yeah I know. Oh Cody called why you were in the shower. He said something is up with Randy after getting a package last night."<br>"Damn not again." grumbled Paul under his breath.  
>"Again? What again?" Paul lowered his head pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed.<br>"Kane keeps sending Randy letters taunting him about Jade. One time there was photos, another some sort of disk."  
>"WHAT! My sister…our sister is being help captive by the crazy with our 'hands tied' till we can figure how to get her back &amp; you don't tell the rest of the family that he has been contacting Randy outside the ring!"<p>

Paul lifted his head looking at his wife his also slightly apologetic. "Stephy trust me there was nothing in the letters that would help. Seeing them or the photos I saw would of only upset you & your parent's. Even Shane would of came back & want to wail in to Kane." Stephanie lowered her head rubbing her forehead.  
>"I understand, but you still should of came to us."<br>"Sorry I made a judgment call on that." He almost growled at himself. "Damn it…I was so wrapped with helping Randy not go off the deep..there was some information that came from it."  
>"Something good I hope?" She looked back at him.<br>"Yes & no…but on the good side we did get a lead on Phil, Kane took him too."  
>"My god…well you are right at least it is a lead."<br>"And this should be all over after Randy's match tomorrow. He promised we would get her back."

"You honestly believe him at this point?"  
>"I don't know, but we have little choice at this point we have no leads to where he has them. Phil was snatched from New York, Jade Ohio." Paul takes a deep breath. "I guess I better go see what is up with Randy."<br>"I'm coiming with you."  
>"Steph no."<br>"Paul I'm coming."  
>"Please." He took her hands holding them together between his own looking at her. "Trust me you won't want to hear or see this. I had trouble holding it together even after the first note. Sorry to say they have gotten worse. Please Steph, I need to you trust me, you coming won't help any. Just get ready &amp; go about business as usual, we can't let your father or the company down."<p>

Stephanie turned her eyes a moment away from his almost pleading ones. Paul seemed to hide his feelings a lot, more so the more caring ones. To see the pain & concern in his eyes was odd for her at time still and she lightly nodded. "You hear anything that will help…"  
>"I'll let you know." She nodded before he leaned down to kiss her again before he made sure he had everything &amp; left the suite.<p>

Paul reached the room knocking, Cody opened the door letting him in motioning to the chair Randy never budged from. "He been in the seat since last night…found him passed out this morning." Paul nodded walking over placing a hand on Randy's shoulder. Randy turned his head looking his eyes faintly red from the tears he couldn't stop.  
>"Cody said you needed to talk. Do we need a place more private?"<br>"No, I told Cody I would tell him at least some of what happened." He hung his head again. Cody was already walking back over sitting back down in the other chair leaving the couch free for Paul so he would be seated closer to Randy.

"Randy you want a glass of water or something?" Cody asked.  
>"I don't know if I could keep anything down right now Codes."<br>"Randy you can't let him rattle you. You know he has to be making this appear worse then they are."  
>"DO I! DO I! You so fucking sure of that Paul!" Randy clenched his hands in tight fists. He was trying to take deep breaths but it wasn't helping any. "HE FUCKING TOURTURED HER!" Randy gritted his teeth.<p>

Paul tried to keep focused allowing Randy to blow his stack, he wasn't going to tell him to calm down he knew there was no point in trying that. "Well keeping her capti…"  
>"I DON'T Mean just keeping her locked up Paul, for fucking petes sake you read the last letter." Randy's body was shaking from the build up of emotions. "Tomorrow night I might be the one arrested after I kill that bastard." Randy spoke coldly rolling his shoulder &amp; neck.<br>"Randy come on, you can't let him get to you, it's almost over." Randy lifted his head faintly looking towards Paul & Paul was not liking what he saw. He had that maddening look to his eyes. Paul at times like this had to deeply wonder if Randy was really hearing voices. "I think it best we cancel your appearances for the day."

"I'll handle it Paul."  
>"Be honest right now, you could fool me…last thing we need is you snapping off on an interviewer or a fan."<br>"You want to know what got under my skin?" He almost hissed standing up almost storming into the bedroom. He came back with just the letter & the recorder. Setting them on the coffee table. "There was also another fucking disk & photos…but I am not showing you those." He stayed standing as Paul reached forward taking the letter reading it. Paul tried to not change his expressions except the large breath of air he let out. He looked form the paper to the recorder.

"You sure about this Randy?"  
>"You want to know why I want to kill that fucking bastard then yeah play the god damned thing!" Cody gulped standing.<br>"Randy…" He paused noticing Randy had the crazed look to him still ever since he left the room. Paul looked at him nodding, with the nod Cody grabbed hi room key leaving out. Paul knew he would regret it be he put the paper down picking up the recorder starting the play back. Paul forced himself to listen up to the first smacking sound, he couldn't listen past that shutting it off.

"It got worse from there…" Randy spoke his tone still cold.  
>Paul just shook his head. "I don't need details Randy, I'm sorry once we know he is in the arena tomorrow we will make sure he is kept an eye on, even if we need a whole fleet to follow his ass back to where he has her, we will get her back. I stand by my call though, hit the gym, hit the pool…something to calm you the hell down. You are too tightly wound to be of any good publicity wise." Paul stand up heading for the door. " I'll place the order through myself. Also put those away &amp; don't brood over them all day." Randy watched as he left before grabbing the letter &amp; recorder returning them to the envelope. He didn't need to brood over them as they were already burned in his brain. He just went to lay on the bed trying to close his eyes feeling wiped from the lack of sleep the night before.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. )**

Randy wasn't even sure how long he was out for, just standing by the window looking out at the skyline, He couldn't help but wonder how close she may actually be. He hated the thought of her freely having sex with Punk, Randy knew he still loved her though. The audio recording just showed the depth of pain Kane was willing to inflict on someone who never did anything against him just to gain sick pleasure from it. He could see why Jade would of needed pleasure to balance the pain. He was taken from his thoughts hearing a knock on his door. Turning his head looking then remembering he was alone when to check it.

He looked through the peephole a puzzled look before opening it. "Dave?"  
>"Hey kid grab your gear." He said with a smile.<br>"What?" Randy moved letting Dave walk in. Dave walked past him patting his shoulder.  
>"I said go grab your sparring gear."<br>"Why should I? I haven't see your butt in how long & you pop up barking orders at me."  
>"Two years. Yeah I know I been a jerk, I been distant, but I got a call you needed some help."<br>Randy rolls his eyes. "Let me guess Paul?"  
>"No actually Stephanie."<br>"What?"  
>"Yeah she didn't cover to much details just said you needed some back up. Not out at the ring, but in the back. Also a few of us agreed to let you get some pent up frustration out."<br>"Trust me Dave you guys don't want to be on the receiving end of how I feel right now."  
>"Why what's up?"<br>"Have you been keeping tabs on the company at all?"  
>"Well yeah of course." Randy turned heading to the bedroom grabbing his one bag that has some of his tights &amp; boots in it.<p>

"The feud with Kane."  
>"What about Glenn?"<br>"He has really gone off the deep end. He doesn't think himself as Glenn anymore just Kane. He kidnapped Jade."  
>Dave closed his eyes a moment. "Shit man, no wonder you ready to go ape shit on him. He was still at shows why not just get him arrested?"<br>"Because with his finances he could of taken her anywhere. As he put it to Paul how long could she last without someone to give her food or anything? Basically saying we get hem thrown in jail he would of let her starve before telling us." Randy shook his head. "She isn't alone either, Kane kidnapped Punk back in November."  
>"I wish I knew what to say. Lets go though." Dave lead him out of the hotel through the lobby &amp; into a waiting limo. Randy tried to hide his surprise seeing Ric, Shawn, Dustin, Ted, &amp; Cody.<p>

"What the hell?"  
>"Hey I know I'm not much more the moral support Randy boy. Remember though I seen you through some of your rougher days."<br>"Yeah Ric I was a downright arrogant prick back then."  
>"You still are at times." Chimed both Cody &amp; Ted trying to joke.<br>"The rest of us are your back up crew, plus we have three more at the arena already."  
>"Guys…" Randy sighed looking down.<br>"Randy, Glenn has more then gone to far, I wish Paul's thick skull would of called the reserves in before now. Hey Jade's like a sister to me, you don't mess with family." Commented Shawn.

Getting to the arena they head inside with him after grabbing the needed gear from the trunk. Dave doesn't have ring gear anymore, but changed into more comfortable track pants & sneakers placing on a pair of spar gloves a lot like the ones Taker wears. Making their way through the back halls they reach the front & Randy has to shake his head seeing Taker, Show & Henry leaning against the ring apron talking. The rest of the guys go along one side of the ring & Ric takes a seat over by the announce table. Taker looks at Randy standing there his brain trying to process everything. He moved towards him looking at him. Even with the shorter hair, none of the ring make up, but the ring gear even after all these years he still had a presence to him.

"Relax Randy, we here to help you remember that?"  
>"But why?"<br>"Hey over the last few years you turned around a lot. You may still be young in some guys minds, but you have quite a bit of history to ya already. The big guns called saying one of our own needs help, so we are here to help."  
>"But Glenn…"<br>"Has lost he ever loving mind…Pure as that. Now I personally may not be of help tomorrow since I am pretty sure me & Paul are on after you & Kane. We know good chance he will try to bail. But any of these guys not in the show got your back, any before you on the card will have your back. His ass will be lucky to leave the arena."

"Taker…Mark." Randy took a deep breath. "If he doesn't have her & hopefully Punk with him we need to let him go so we an follow him."  
>"Fine that's what we will do then. While as I know Shawn already told you himself, she like family so I wish I could go a few round with my supposed brother. That is your pleasure or displeasure depending on the view. For now though, those of us that don't need to be as Axxess will be running the passes with you. There will always be at least three of us around." He could read the questioning look on Randy's face before Taker continued. "Just in case you do snap. We are here to let you work through some moves work out your rage, us big guys now we may be sore tonight, but we agreed to it. Anger is good if you can channel it. The back up is in case you don't hear when one of us tell you to stop.<p>

Randy took a deep sigh nodding knowing how he felt right now it was possible. "So whose first." He saw Henry smile lifting his hand. "Oh boy…"  
>Taker faintly laughed. "We figure between him, Show, Dave or me, Henry can handle the most head on punishment. Just not to his head please just think of him as a brick wall that can hit back. Oh…and we will fight back." Randy wondered what he got worked into making his way into the ring Henry following after him.<p>

Randy wasn't even sure how long they worked him for, he was wound so tight he just kept going & the guys just kept rotating including the smaller guys. He knows he got the most benefit in the ring against Mark & Show since they both knew Kane's moves better then anyone. Hell all three used the choke slam. In the beginning quite a bit of Kane's moves were based of Taker. Even as a tag team the complimented each others moves. He got to a point the truly felt drained as he sat slumped in the corner.

"Well you defiantly don't need to worry about your endurance against him tomorrow, you just need to keep your head to you when face with the real thing." Commented Mark  
>"How long was that?" Panted Randy.<br>"Lets say you could handle an Iron man."  
>Randy gave a weak laugh as he rolled from the ring. Dave along with Cody &amp; Ted came over.<br>"OK kid lets get you back to your room so you can shower unwind & then we all grab a bite with slick Ric before the hall of Fame tonight."  
>"Yeah sure guys. I wasn't sure I was going to the HOF tonight, but why not?"<br>"Exactly" Commented Dave patting his back as they headed ot the back getting changed before filing back in the limo, a lot of the other guys already left to mingle at Axxess.


	30. Chapter 30

**( As normal read, enjoy, review.** **God I hate my Muses right now. I am not even done this one, I have 3-4 mores started & I am already getting ideas for sequel…but that would make it a in the future story I don't know if I want to do that what do you think? Warning of another dark chapter. )**

4/1/12

Punk was in another one of his meditations the best he could. The carpet of the room was more comfortable then the cold dirt floor of where they were before. Dillia did come at times to unlock him if he had to use the restroom. Of course while Kane was out the night before he thought of trying to run, but then he remembered Jade & to a point Dillia herself. He noticed after they arrived where ever they are now Dillia also had on a collar like the one he & Jade were forced to have. That only confirmed to Punk what he suspected the whole time, even if it seemed she worked for him, & had more freedoms she was as much a captive as they were.

He knew when Kane returned the night before because it was only a matter of time before he could hear Jade screaming again. Dillia would bring him food, but he was too concerned with Jade to try to eat. It seemed like a cycle of Kane's abuse of Jade, he would have done anything to trade with her. The drugs, the imprisonment what he endured for months he was feeling didn't even begin to shadow what Jade has been enduring the last day or so.

Punk was snapped from his newest meditation by a new round of Jade's cries. Punk hated to think it but his mind sadly kept wondering how much pain can one body take before it would give out. He remembers Kane threatening him one to hit him with a jolt big enough & long enough to stop his heart. How much pain could he cause before hers did?

Tears streamed his face again only to see Dillia walking in kneeling by him. Even if she never spoke her eyes which he now knew were hazel in color spoke of the sorrow she was feeling as well as fear. He reached a hand to lightly touch her face but she quickly pulled away. "Sorry." She always seemed to come in part way during Kane's sessions with Jade. Punk now wondered did she do it to check on him, or almost a slight comfort for herself?

He sighed looking down a moment before looking at her his hands folded in his lap to show he was not going to move for her. "What he is doing…happened to you didn't it?" The woman slowly nodded. "I know it is not my fault, I also know sorry can't begin to cover it. I am though." She lightly nods before standing up hurrying to the room sadly leaving Punk with his thoughts as well as the continued sounds till they finally stopped a short time later. When he didn't hear anything for a good amount of time he took a deep sigh even if in his mind he knew it was only a matter of time before they would start again.

~0~

Randy feeling at least a little better the morning of Wrestlemania managed to squeeze in a spot to meet the fans over at Axxess. Even if he didn't really want it he knew one of his 'back up' were almost always within earshot of him just incase something went down early. He signed autographs, posed for photos, the normal things at this event every year. By around three he knew he had to wrap it up to get to the arena to get set for that night. He knew even once he was there they still had interviews, cameras, VIP visitors & he still had to go see the trainers & start his stretches to help prevent injury to himself while he pummeled Kane.

He was sitting back in catering sipping some water with Dave seated on one side of him & Ted the other.  
>"I don't need a babysitter &amp; two is worse then one." sighed Randy.<br>"We are not babysitting." Commented Ted  
>"Yeah we here to protect him form you." Dave tried to joke. As Randy took a sip from his water his phone that was tucked in the waist of his tights went off. He slipped it out looking at the ID but didn't recognize it so he just hit it to voice mail. He set it on the table his eyes just looking around a bit when it rang again. He looked down seeing the same number.<p>

"What the hell." He reached to end it again, shaking his head. As it rings a third time Randy reaches for it & Dave grabs his hand. "How bout you answer it & tell who ever it is that clearly they have the wrong number? Unless you want me to do it."  
>Randy slid the phone over &amp; Dave picked it up answering. "Who the hell is this?" Dave said with a gruff displeased tone. Randy was shocked not really thinking Dave was going to tell some random person off. "Oh shit…no…no he's here…" Randy heard Dave go from mean &amp; intimidating to scared in like 10 seconds. Dave slowly passed he phone back just mouthing 'Kane.' Randy closed his eyes taking the phone. "How the hell you get my number?"<br>~0~

"How do you think I got it?" Kane replied "Say hello Baby.."  
>"RANDY!…Please jus…" Kane slapped her across the face before she could finish.<br>"I strongly suggest you DON'T Hang up Randal. I suggest you listen well, because when I call for your attention I better get it…" Jade's eyes followed Kane as he placed the phone on speaker placing it on the nightstand. Kane reached next to him pulling up a single blade razor.  
>"Kane, pl-please not again…please."<br>_"Get your hands off her!"_ Randy yelled through the phone forgetting a moment where he was.  
>"Oh my hands aren't on her yet Randal…But if you hang up." He traced the blade lightly along her thigh were there was already a few minor cuts giving him the cry he wanted. "She will be hurt very , very badly. Do I have your attention?"<br>Randy gulped closing his eyes _"Yes…yes you have it."_ He opened his eyes before standing up walking away without a word to Dave & Ted, he knew he needed a private & quite place.

"Very good." Kane set the razor down before he reached over grabbing her free arm locking it above her head Randy could hear her struggling.  
><em>"Jade…"<em> Randy said finding an empty office space locking the door behind him. He wished he could offer words of encouragement, but what would they do?  
>"What wish you could hold her &amp; tell her it will all be ok?" Kane took his hand raking his rough nails down her side she gave a whimper but not a cry trying to pull against the cuffs. "Come on Jade call for him…let him hear you."<br>"NO…I'm not going to play your sick game."  
>"That right? I guess I need to push you even harder then don't I?"<br>_"JADE! JADE PLEASE JUST….KANE ENOUGH YOU MADE YOUR POINT!"_  
>"I don't think I have…I am just starting this time." Kane started to remove his clothing. "I been waiting for a captive audience."<br>"Kane….pl-please…whatever you thi-thinking ple-please don't." He grabbed the knife this time. Moving down the bed till he was down by her feet eyeing her naked form. "Kane…No…Pl-please…" He took his free hand running it up her legs pushing her thighs apart. She closed her eyes with a whimper.

She gave a scream as he slapped the cut flesh. "WHAT I TELL YOU ABOUT CLOSING YOUR EYES!" She opened them tears in them. "Better." He slapped the flesh two more times one on each side getting to more screams from her.  
><em>"Jadie, I'm sorry Jadie."<em>  
>"I…I know." She barely got out past the tears. She saw Kane moving closer actually feeling the bed shift. "GOD KANE…NO…" He gave a dark smile bending her knees up the blade still in one hand.<br>"Keep them there." She tried twisting her body till he placed the blade right near her pelvic bone.  
>"Ka-Kane I ca-can't handle any more cuts…Pl-please."<br>"I'll decide what you can handle." He moved the blade looming over her till it rested in the cleft of her breast. Though she didn't want to she felt his erection brushing her mound.

"Kane….Do-don't… get off me…ple-please." Her voice almost feeling stuck on her chest. She tried not to panic worrying if her chest raised to much he was guaranteed to cut her.  
><em>"Kane enough…enough."<em> Randy tried to reason with him, he wasn't even sure why.  
>Jade could feel as Kane tried to position himself. He gave a growl. "Nice &amp; warm…"<br>"GOD NO…..KANE NO!" She plead as loudly as she could. She screamed as he slowly slide the blade down her body the same time he slide himself into her leaving a fine long cut down the length of her torso. Once he was fully sheathed, he watched as a thin line of blood formed from the cut. Her scream died down a bit. Her chest heaving form the pain flooding her body. He leaned more weight on her as he lowered his head to lick the blood gathering. "YOU SICK FREAK GET OFF ME!" He set the blade next to him on the bed before grabbing her legs to begin thrusting with as much force as he could. He groaned almost growled with each thrust. Her screams of pain fueled him. "Your blood tasted almost as wonderful as you feel sheathed around me."

_"KANE STOP IT ALREADY!"_ Randy's knuckles turning white as he gripped the phone._ "I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life if you're fucking lucky!"_ Kane released the hold on her legs & he slowed his pace till he almost stopped. Randy heard Jade finally stop screaming & prayed it was almost over. He leaned running his tongue over the still seeping cut causing a whimper from Jade. He leaned back on his knees & Jade prayed he was done. She then felt his hands grab each of her ass cheeks with a painful squeeze his nail biting the flesh gaining another yelp of pain.

He did finally finish pulling out of her only to position himself over her rear passage. "PLEASE NO…NO…" Her pleas turned to a blood curdling scream as he forced himself in with one quick jerk.  
>"YES….YES….YES…" Kane grunted as he was forceful &amp; brutal his hand moved to brace her hips upward as he was enjoying every moment of sodomizing her. He was to wrapped in his bliss to notice she had falling quite as he grunted a few more times before screaming out his own release within her. "Yeah Jade…" He laughed coldly finally looking down at her. Her chest was moving franticly a state of panic, her eyes were open, but her body semi-rigid as he pulled himself from her body letting it drop to the bed. "Hmmm seems maybe I gave her too much credit after all…So sorry Randal, See you soon." He said coldly moving off the bed. He hung up the phone before gathering his clothing moving to the bathroom to shower himself before he had to head to the arena.<p>

Punk just had his knees pulled to his chest on the floor crying he could tell by her screams this had been worse then the other times before. It was silent for he didn't know how long till he heard the door opening his lifted his head expecting to see Dillia as normal, seeing Kane instead he quickly stood up in a defensive pose. Kane laughed at him "What you think you going to do?" He reached in his pants pockets pulling a small box out of one side & a syringe from the other. "Your choice Phillip. Let me give you your parting shot…or I knock you out & then still do it." Punk sighed lowering his head. "Good boy." Kane moved towards him till Punk went to take a swing. Kane hit the button on the small box in his hand & Punk cringed doubling over till Kane finally took his finger off of it. "Dumb move." Punk started to stand upright again. "So lets try this again." Punk didn't fight him this time as he had the same dilemma, even if he hit Kane how would he get out of the cuff & escape, more so escape with the girls. Kane gave a sick smile giving Punk the last shot himself. "Good bye Phillip." He removed the syringe before turning leaving the room. Punk defiantly did not like the way he said good bye. He started to feel heavy in his own body, that told him it was at least the drug that put him to sleep, but was there anything else? Did Kane just shoot him with something to kill him?

Kane gathered his things for the arena & headed off looking forward to a very unraveled Orton.


	31. Chapter 31

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. OK Last post before Mania. I know last was a longer post & this a shorter one. At first is was going to be one really long post with three changes, but I then decided to break it up.)**

Randy was so lost over what he just heard he wasn't even hearing the pounding on the door. Building staff was tracked down to unlock it. Paul was in the door way along with Dave & Ted behind him. Randy's eyes looked miles away as he held the phone in his hand still. Paul carefully moved over to him. Placing a hand on his should getting ready to move away. He was worried when Randy just sat there not moving.

"Randy?" His tone just it's normal gruffness. "Randy? Come on snap out of it." He wasn't getting anything. "Randy?" Paul shook his shoulder at that point. "Come on Orton look at me." Paul tried not to loose his cool he didn't have time for this. Not that he was trying to be a prick, but it was less then two hours before the show with a guy staring off as if he wasn't even there. He also had his own match to tend to. "Orton snap out of it before I slap you out of it."

"HUNTER!" Snapped Dave from the door way before walking in. Paul turned his head looking at Dave. "Go do what you need to do. I'll try to get him out of whatever happened." Paul gave a big sigh before nodding & leaving a mumbled thanks.

Dave walked closer even lowering to a knee to get a better look at the younger man's distant gaze. "Hey Randy….come on Randy. Look here man I'm sorry I gave you the phone." Dave ran a hand over his mouth & jaw before standing placing a hand on each of his shoulders. "I should of told him to bug off. I guess I wasn't exactly watching your back there, I'm sorry." Finally Randy slowly blinked.  
>"I think he…" He lowered his head. "I think he may of killed her."<br>"What?" Dave shook his head before dropping to the knee again looking at Randy. "What happened?"

Randy was trying not to break down in front of Dave even if he knew deep inside in this situation he would be blamed at all for it. He voice low still shaking no mater how much he wished it wasn't. "He for-forced me to lis-listen while he tor-tortured her…" Randy leaned forward taking a few deep breaths trying not to get sick remembering it. "He…he…" Randy closed his eyes & Dave could hear him clearly sniffle. "He rapped her Dave…..He made me heard ever moment…I didn't want to…I didn't want to…but he said if I didn't…that if I tried to hang up he would hurt her even worse…My god Dave….He did something to her…" Randy tried to swallow his moth felt so dry. "The was the most horrific sound…then nothing…nothing at all." Randy gave another sniffle. "God his words, so cold & empty, 'Seems maybe I gave her too much credit after all…So sorry'. it was like he was saying sorry for loosing a contest, sorry for being late…not sorry for ripping out your heart. My god the sound she made, I don't think I will ever get it out of my head."

"Randy look at me." Randy shook his head. "Randy Look at me, I don't give a damn if you are ready to cry Niagara Falls." Slowly Randy lifted his head & yeah Dave could see the tears in the eyes. "You need to get your head on strait & get ready to beat the monster who hurt your wife. Avenge her for every ounce of pain he caused her. It may sound cold, it may sound callous, but bury away all that sadness & grief. Then grip hard into that rage I know is under it all. Remember you still need to get from him where he has her, she needs to come home. Once she is home, then…then let no one tell you that you don't deserve to be sad."

Randy slowly lowered his head with a sigh before lifting it again. His eyes cleared as he blinked the tears away before gaining that cold steely look. His voice more normal with that slight dangerous hint to it. "Your right Dave. This Viper has a monster to sink his fangs into. He likes pain, lets see how much he likes being on the receiving end." Randy stood up as did Dave removing his hands from his shoulder before Randy walked past him & Ted & down the hall for the locker rooms.

Dave walked out of the room shutting the door.  
>"You think he flipped the switch too easily?" Asked Ted.<br>"Sometimes that is what you need to do. How much did you hear?"  
>"Not much."<br>"Good…just stick with Randy is worried he lost Jade. He is torn apart inside, but he needs to get through tonight." Ted nodded before heading one way & Dave followed Randy to keep an eye on him knowing it would be World war 3 if Kane crosses his path before the ring.


	32. Chapter 32

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. OK The match SO did not go as I planned & I did want to make reference to it in the story so I may need to change a few things. Sorry for a really long chapter & I still did not quite reach were I wanted to end it.)**

A few pairs of watchful eyes kept an eye in the lot for Kane to show up. When he pulled up only an hour before the show they knew they had to work fast. One guy stayed in the lot, while the other tried to trial Kane without being seen. Kane once he was in the general locker room everyone gave him a wide berth when he quickly got changed. Heading out the one man made his way over to Kane's gear quickly looking for the intended item. Finding the set of keys he quickly took off before the monster could return.

Reaching his partner that was on lookout. "Got them."  
>"Good now hurry with them &amp; find what we need. Last thing we need is him finding them gone &amp; us snooping around his ride." The smaller of the two nodded as he headed for the car hitting the button for the locks opening the driver door. He turned on the GPS pulling a paper from his pocket quickly wrote down any recent addresses added. He then looked for any papers that may have important info. Finishing he relocked the car heading back to the larger man &amp; they may their way to the office rooms.<p>

Reaching the one they needed they knocked being told to enter. When they did they were greeted by Vince himself, in the room was also Linda, Shane & Stephanie.  
>"Any luck gentlemen?"<br>"We hope so Mr. McMahon." The smaller one said walking to the desk setting down the list & few sheets of papers. Vince looked at the papers, then the two men.

"Very good Hunico."  
>"Thank you sir, now should we return these?" He held up the keys.<br>"No you can leave those too, no point you messing with his things twice."  
>Hunico placed the keys on the desk. "Anything else Mr. McMahon."<br>"No, than you gentleman." Hunico nodded heading for the door lightly hitting Camacho on the chest before he turned walking out with him.

Vince picked up the phone after the door closed. "Detective this is Mr. McMahon. I have a few leads for you if you can please come back to my office….thank you." He hung up the phone giving a big sigh.  
>"Dad you sure Randy won't be pissed if he knew we brought the authorities into this already?" Asked Shane "You remember what Paul told us."<br>"Yes, HE made a deal with Kane. The rest of us did not, I Don't want Kane leaving this building till we have Jade back & when he does it will be in the back of a police car." Shane nodded when there was a knock on the door. Vince hid the papers just in case before announcing it was open.

A man standing about six foot walked in with short brown hair & hazel eyes dressed in a gray suit. He just nodded in Vince's direction.  
>"Detective Jackson, one of my associates just brought me some information of places Mr. Jacobs may have been the last few days." Vince moved the papers on the desk handing them to the detective. Vince watched as he looked the addresses over. "I'll begin having some cruisers check these out sir, as soon as we have any information."<br>"Thank you, we will try to keep Mr. Jacobs tied up here as long as we can." The detective nodded before leaving to place the needed calls.

"Now it is just a waiting game." Vince sighed leaning back in the chair. "Shane the guys ready?"  
>"Yeah dad, we just need to see how much of the fight Randy can take out of him in the ring."<p>

The show started and things went good up till Randy's match. He started with the fire & rage people were expecting from him, at some point though he was thrown off his game & no one was sure why. He went to RKO Kane quite a few times & kept getting tossed off. He couldn't connect with the punt either. Kane kept taunting him with actions & words spoke under the volume of the crowd & microphone placed around the ring. Kane choking Randy from the top was just too much for him to take allowing Kane to take the win. Randy's neck hurt & his back was in agony, the pain was almost blinding when all he could hear was Kane giving a faint laugh with that same cold tone of "So sorry Randal." Before he left the ring heading for the back.

Kane got back to the locker room and was changing. It took him a few minutes before he noticed the room was very quite for a locker room even more so one during a pay per view when they were normally buzzing like crazy. Guys should have been getting ready still for matches, he shook his head as he threw his shirt on & shoes. He grabbed his bag getting ready to head for the door.

"Heading somewhere?" Came Batista's voice from somewhere in the room. Kane stopped to look around. "Yeah Big Red I'm talking to you!"  
>"Why don't you come say that to my face Dave? Remember you ran you couldn't hack it."<br>"I don't think you be heading out so soon." Mark Henry's deep voice now kicked in.  
>"You two think your game is cute, that you can intimidate me?" Kane gave a cold laugh heading for the exit again.<br>"And why ya think it just them two fella?" Chimed Stephen's voice. "Ya see Fella it seems ya have some rather important information that ya better be ready to give up."  
>"Says who?" Kane yelled not knowing where in the room they were hiding out.<p>

"Just tell us where she is, once we know you didn't lie it will be so much easier on you." Spoke Dave again.  
>"I don't need to tell you guys anything."<br>"That right now? Well you did give your word to Hunter & as since he busy we were sent to collect." Commented Henry.  
>"You all can rot in hell."<br>"Tisk tisk there fella from what we been hearing I pretty sure ya already have a spot reserved there. So just be a good fella & spit it out."

Kane's eyes slowly moving around trying to figure whose voice was coming from where, but the titles on the room caused too many echoes. Kane moves toward the exit only to have his path blocked by Show coming back from his match with Cody, who was heading down the hall not far behind him. Show shakes his head & almost surprised when Kane tried to push him out of the way. Show grabs for his shoulder & Kane takes a swing which starts a fight between the two.

"YO GUYS, SOME HELP!" Cody yells into the locker room which brings the three guys out Dave & Henry both grabbing one of Kane's arms pulling the big man off of Show.

Show stands dusting himself. "I can't believe you couldn't get his handled already."  
>"Hey we wanted to talk some sense into im first." commented Stephen.<br>"There is no sense with him." Commented Show. "You two got him?"  
>"Yeah." Answered both guys as they struggled to lead Kane down another halls to a small room shoving him in it before closing the door latching it.<br>"I'll let Vince know we got him detained, but he didn't spill." Cody commented before walking off.  
>"Also let the others know the locker room is clear." David yelled after him &amp; Cody just raised his hand in a wave.<p>

While that was all going on Randy's back, shoulder & neck kept getting check by the trainer & all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there & hope the monster kept his word about giving where Jade was. He was cursing himself for letting Kane get into his head again during the match. There was even talk of maybe he should get an x-ray of his back but he refused.

Finally cleared to leave with word to take it easy he stormed from the room heading for the offices, thinking a snowballs chance in hell he was taking it easy he needed to see his wife. Even if his fears were true he needed to see her, somehow have an ending to this one way or another. Reaching Vince's office he opened the door looking at the McMahon clan.

He saw Vince was on the phone. "Yes…yes…great how are they?…what…ok…yes…where…yes…he is still here…yes…when you arrive my security guys can take you to him…he shouldn't be going anywhere…just remember I doubt he will be peaceful…thank you detective." Vince got off the phone & motioned Randy to come in shutting the door. "That was Detective Jackson of the Miami police department…They have them."

Randy closed his eyes a moment taking a deep breath. "Jade & Punk…Is she…"  
>"They both in the hospital. He couldn't tell me how bad either one was." Vince replied shortly after Randy heard the word hospital he fell to his knees even with the one in pain from the match. His head in his hand he just couldn't take anymore sobs form his mouth &amp; tears from his eyes.<br>"Thank god…thank god." Was all he could mumble through the tears, such a reaction was uncommon from Orton, but Stephanie walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. Everyone in the room were trying to keep their composure no one thought Randy would be the first to loose it.

"Randy, As I said we don't know how bad she is. Either one of them for that matter."  
>Randy slowly stood trying to take a deep breath as he lifted his head looking at Vince. "Vince earlier today Kane called me &amp; while I don't know if it was intentional or not lead me to believe Jade was dead. So even if it is critical…which of course I pray it isn't, but even if it is at least she is alive so yes for giving me back that shred of hope I am thankful."<p>

Vince nods "We were not told about that before now Randy, I can understand your feelings then. Go get changed & we all will head over to check on both of them." Randy nodded again before heading out. Even though he didn't want to, he just wanted to get out of there he forced himself to shower since they were going to a hospital. He also figured last thing he wanted to smell like around Jade was Kane.

Randy while making his way through the halls he heard a commotion coming from one direction & went to check it out. He saw Dave & Show helping a group of officers get Kane under control even when he was already cuffed. "YO KANE!"

The big man stopped looking in Orton's direction with a sick smile crosses his lips. "Hunter broke his word…good luck me telling them anything."  
>Randy walked closer as the officer were leading him that way anyways.<br>"Just so you know it wasn't Hunter that called them, but it doesn't matter because we already found her." Kane tried to struggle again. "I would give you a parting shot…but I wouldn't want your stench on me when I see my wife." Randy looked at the police. "Please get him out of my sight before I forget my manners."

As they try to lead Kane away he yells back. "You lost her Randal…you lost her!" Followed by his cold laughter. Randy took a deep breath knowing she was found, but how bad was she that Kane would make that claim. He quickly made his way back Vince's office. Shane & Linda went ahead with Randy while Vince & Stephanie would wait till after Paul's match if not the end of the show.

They reached the hospital heading inside. Once they checking in with the reception desk they three were lead to a small conference room. They sat down for a few minutes before four people walked in, two of course were easily recognizable as doctors the other two were unknown to start.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Rosen" spoke a woman with blond hair pulled in a bun who looked to be in his mid 40's. "I am in charge of Mrs. Orton's care until we know more about her condition. This is Dr. Davis, he is heading Mr. Book's care at this time." She spoke motioning to an older gentleman seated to her right. "We also have Officer Floyd & Valis here to gather information that may help in their cased as long as none of you object."

"I don't." Commented Randy "I just want to know how she is & when I can see her."  
>"We have no objections." commented Shane &amp; Linda.<br>"Well Mr. Brook's is at this time the less pressing of the two of them." Spoke Dr. David. "He was placed under heavy sedation, major dehydration, there is some skin damage to his neck & right ankle. We feel though they should heal on their own with very minor medical intervention. We are still waiting for results of tox screen testing to see what may have been use on him to sedate him as well as anything else."

Linda worked to keep her composure as he spoke it sounded pretty intensive & they called his the less of the two cases. Shane patted his mothers hand before he asked. "Do you know what caused the damage & what do you mean anything else used on him?"  
>"There was variety drugs on the property. Most set up to be injected. Since he us unable to tell us if any were used on him or her we are running full tox screen panels on both of them. The skin damage to their necks was from chokers one each of their necks. Their was a device attached to the chokers &amp; the extended exposure of Mr. Brook's skin it started ot break the outer layer."<p>

Linda was really beginning to look ill. "I am sorry Dr. I don't think I can handle anymore of this."  
>"I am sorry Ma'am."<br>"Mom want me to walk you to the waiting room to wait for Dad & Steph?"  
>"No, we still need to find out about Jade."<br>"Linda." Spoke Randy "Shane can keep you company. I am not sure either one of you will want to hear what will be coming out of the Doctor's mouth in a few moments."  
>"You sure Randy?" Asked Shane.<br>"Yeah, You two go get some air."  
>Shane nodded standing with Linda heading out.<p>

Once the door closed Dr. Rosen looked at Randy. "Why you sound like you already know at least some of your wife's condition?" Randy sat a little straighter in the chair resting his forearms on the table that separated him for the four people in the room. He knows an accusing tone when he hears one.

As Randy spoke his tone almost cold & flat to stop his desire to break down again. "Because the monster that did that to my wife called me & made me listen to him attack her. I know she was cut, I know he raped her, I know he had her restrained. I know he tortured her at least one other time while he had her captive because the sick monster actually recorded it & sent a copy to my hotel room. So yes I know at least a little of what he did, but not specifically what or how bad she is."

"Do you still have the recording?" Asked one of the officers.  
>"Yes" Randy debated mentioning the letter &amp; video, but he remembered doing so would hurt Punk more then Kane &amp; he still didn't know Punks whole story.<br>"We would like it turned over as soon as possible."  
>"Of course. Now back to my wife."<p>

"Well what you mentioned is all correct." Dr. Rosen began to speak again. "From test that came back so far she has no major internal injuries. Now she does have a lot of contusions to varied parts of her body, she has numerous lacerations to both her upper legs as well as one down the length of her torso. Luckily none were deep enough to cause major blood loss, but we will not know the extent of any scaring until they begin to heal. Just like Mr. Brooks but not as extensive is the injury to her neck."

The doctor paused a moment double checking something in her notes, but Randy felt she was stalling. "What else Doctor?" Randy pushed leaning forward. When she looked back at him it wasn't the same matter of fact look, this was more of look of, compassion a sense of pity.  
>"I am really sorry Mr. Orton, as you said you are already aware of your wife was raped by the man that had her captive. I know most people when they think rape they picture a…vaginal assault. While there is signs of that…" She took a breath herself "There are also signs that she was…sodomized."<p>

That word from the Doctors lips cause Randy to lower his head nearly loose it becoming ill, he took a few deep breaths feeling the rage want to boil up in him again thinking Kane is so lucky he is behind bars at that moment cause if not he would track him down & kill him very slowly.  
>"Mr. Orton, do you wish me to continue?"<p>

He slowly lifted his head looking back at her. "There's more?" He asked in almost disbelief.  
>"Yes, she is currently in a catatonic state. She has no head injuries &amp; so far we have not diagnosed any drugs that would put her in that condition. The closest we can figure out is the pain of the torture just caused her mind to 'close in on itself'."<br>"She will snap out of it won't she?"  
>"I am sorry there is no way to know for sure. For now it is a fully unresponsive effect. In time she may gain moment of awareness until something triggers it again. The mind is a very complex thing."<br>"OK so I know she won't see me right now…can I at least go see her."  
>"Yes follow me." Doctor Rosen stood &amp; Randy followed her through the hospital after he was told Linda &amp; Shane would be informed where he was.<p>

Randy was taken to Jade's room & allowed the enter. They had her sheet pulled all the way up her body the only thing showing was her face, neck & one arm. "My god babe, Jade…I'm so sorry." Randy spoke softly moving to a chair near the bed as the doctor check over her vitals. Her face was bruised where Kane had slapped her. Her wrist was badly bruised up as well from struggling against the handcuffs. "Doc will it hurt her if I try to hold her hand?"  
>"I can't say for sure how much she is or is not feeling right now."<p>

Randy nodded & opted for lightly resting his hand on her arm, he didn't want to be the cause of any more pain to her. Even if not by his hands he still felt responsible. He should of stopped it before it even began. He wondered how only a year ago when he feared she was taken from him she was returned. Now she is taken from him again & how will she be if/when she comes back to herself. Randy closed his eye tears slowly fell from them as he started speaking to her praying maybe his voice could draw her back.


	33. Chapter 33

**( As normal read, enjoy, review.)**

Randy wasn't too sure how long he was talking for when he heard a gasp from the door. He turned his head seeing her other parents standing there. It was her mother who gasped. Randy softly whispered towards Jade. "I'll be right back Babe." He got up walking towards the door where he quickly hug her mother. "Did they tell you two anything?"  
>"Not really." Her father responded.<p>

"Well I am not going to pepper either of you with the details. Her body is in bad shape, but they are worried her mind is worse." Randy informed them before fully walking back into her room. He left the chair open for her mother to sit. "They called it more a catatonic state then a coma. They said none of her injuries would or should have caused it, also no drugs that should be causing it. It's just her own mind keeping her like that."

"At least we got her back Randy." Her father said. "And we will do what we can to try to get her fully back. You agree?"  
>"Of course sir. I am sorry I let her come to any harm."<br>He turned his head feeling her dad place a hand on his arm. "Don't be to hard on yourself. She is a tough woman."  
>"Yes sir, I just can't help it, I know the one who did this was determined to hurt me through her, because of that I can't help but hold at least partial responsibility."<br>"Just remember it will be a long hard road ahead, for all of her family."  
>"Yes sir &amp; I'll do my best to stay as strong as I can for her."<br>"Glad to hear it." They stayed a couple hours before heading to a near by hotel just sitting there helpless was becoming too much on her mother.

Randy stayed by her side all night talking to her at long as he could. Finally the toll of it all on him was too much & he fell asleep his hand still resting on her arm. Through out the night different guys came to check on her & Punk. Shane volunteered to be the one to inform the guys that they were safe but visitors were very limited. Besides the McMahon's Beth was the only staff member allowed to see Punk.

When she first walked into his room she couldn't believe it. She remembered how upset & angry she was when she got those photos of him with some woman. Even when she was informed that the photos were altered she didn't know what difference that made, he still had another woman in his arms.

She knew now though, he was somehow forced by Kane into that situation. He was drugged, tortured, kept a prisoner. Tears filled her eyes as she stood by his bedside. The only outward sign something was wrong with him was the bandage that wrapped around his neck. She sat there talking to him apologizing for her screwed up feelings & just hoping he would be ok soon. Not long after that Punks family showed up to check on him. A few at a time would spend some time with him trying to coax him to start waking up while the others either sat in the waiting room, got a bite to eat, or went to the chapel to pray.

It was early into the morning when a sound began to come from Punk's lips. Two of his sisters were in the room when it happened. "Phil? Hey Phil? You hear us bro?"  
><em>`What the sis? No…no…can't be.`<em> His eyes tried to open but they still felt like lead weight on them.  
>"Come on Phil you can do it bro. Come on open up."<br>"I'll go tell a nurse." The other mentioned leaving the room.  
><em>'nurse? Are we out?'<em>  
>He tried to open his mouth but only a faint strained noise was heard. "It's ok Phil your safe. They have him, he won't hurt you or anyone else." Just the thought of Kane made his body shake &amp; his sister quick to see it tried to calm him down.<p>

His eyes very slowly opened to see the tears on her cheek. "Thank god Phil." Just then a doctor came in & started to order the sisters out.  
>"No….no ple-please. No." He voice sounded weak but panicked.<br>The doctor looked towards Punk seeing the wide eyes look of fright, then looked at his sisters you can stay, but against the wall out of the way." He then looked at Punk. "That ok with you Mr. Brooks?" Punk tried to nod but then cringed "You have a pretty good neck injury Mr. Brooks so you may want to watch how you move for a while."  
>"ok." The doctor came over checking him over including ordering a nurse to come change his bandages.<p>

"Well as I see it I don't see why you won't be able to be out of here by tonight. Of course with after care for your wounds."  
>"Than-thanks doc." His breath sounded a little short still. "How are the others?"<br>"I don't know if I am at liberty to speak about their cases."  
>"Doc…please."<br>"I am not the one in charge of treating them, so I only know so much myself Mr. Brooks."  
>"Please call me Punk."<br>The Doctor nodded before he continued. "The one woman we currently have under observation as a Jane Doe."  
>"Long hair?"<br>"Yes."

"Dillia…at least that is what Kane called her. Before you asked she never talked to us…he forced her to work for him."  
>"I'll inform the authorities of that. As for Mrs Orton, She will live…"<br>"There is a but in there somewhere doc." Punk as he became more lucid seemed to be gaining more of his voice back.  
>"She is currently in a comatose condition."<p>

Punk sighed closing his eyes "That monster." He opened his eyes again looking back at the doctor. "Thank doc."  
>"Any other questions?"<br>"Yeah." He bit his lip "Any lasting effects from whatever it was he gave me…I know at least one was still effecting me even a week after he stop giving it to me."  
>"Not that we are aware of, but withdraws can take a month or so."<br>"If you can recommend any good in house centers in Chicago."  
>"I'll have one of the aids look that up for you."<br>"Thank you, I think that covers it." The Doctor left & his sisters walked back to his bed.

"Phil you know what you are saying?"  
>"Yeah. I may not like it, I may down right despise it by the time I am done. I need to do this though. We have no clue what the hell he pushed on me the time he had me so we have no clue what the effects will be down the road. Because of that I need to go some place that can deal with whatever might happen. Also a place I can talk to someone about it that won't judge &amp; can help me cope."<p>

"Not that we don't want you close Phil, but in our hometown? What if it gets out."  
>"If it does it does. It wasn't my fault, I didn't ask for that stuff to be pumped into me."<br>"OK as long as you're sure."  
>"Yeah I'm sure."<br>They nodded. "Oh guess we should let Beth get in here."  
>"Beth's here?"<p>

"Yeah you want to see her?"  
>"Yeah." They gave him a hug before heading for the door. A few minutes later Beth is seen looking at him from the door. "Hey Glams."<br>She gave a weak chuckle before walking in. "Hey Punky. So they may be springing you by tonight?"  
>"That's what they say."<br>"Great, how long you gonna be out for?"  
>"I don't know yet, I'll be strait honest with you Beth. I am one messed up guy right now. I'm putting myself into treatment for a couple months at least to reclean my body of who knows what Kane gave me. I know I'm going to have personal issues for a while…Now who knows if it will be a few months, maybe even years…of ever. I'm not asking you to stick around while I do it, unless you want to."<br>"What you talking about?"

"Beth how much clearer can I put this…until I know I can handle myself a relationship is one of the last things on my mind. I was given stuff that did not have me act myself. I need to know I have full control of myself before I can even think of being near someone else. I would be too detached to be a good boyfriend."  
>"So basically your breaking up with me?"<br>"I am just saying…well I don't know. I just don't want you waiting for what may never be."  
>"I'll think it over." She tried to be strong even if her was breaking inside. She finally got herself to forgive him for what she saw only to have he place her on the back burner.<p>

"Well keep in touch with us poor saps still doing the grind ok?"  
>"Sure thing."<br>"Well it is late, catch you around." She offered a weak smile before leaving. Punk just sighed knowing he hurt Beth, but he knew it was for the best.

**(OK Should I add a little more to this one then start a squeal a little later or leave this story open & just continue? Feedback people please...FEEDBACK!)**


	34. Chapter 34

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. OK next to the last chapter.)**

4/7/12

Punk was already back in Chicago getting settled in with his treatment. Most of his day was spend with is meditations. Since he didn't purposely take the drugs he wasn't ordered into the whole 12 step thing.

About once a day sometimes more a counselor would stop by to talk one on one with him. They would talk to him about anything that was on his mind it didn't have to be tied just to the drugs in his system. The center was given a list of what the hospital found, but Punk clearly told them he didn't want to know.

When asked why he very clearly put it this way. 'How can my body betray my mind & looks for something if it doesn't even know what it is searching for?' He thought he was doing good until he was around a larger group for an extended time. His mind started to get foggy & that warming feeling over his skin. He just removed himself form the group returning to his room one of the staff following after him.

Opening the door to his room the male staff member saw Punk already on the floor in one of his meditation posses. "Please just leave me alone for a while." Punk spoke hearing the door but not looking.  
>"What's wrong Punk?" The staff was informed they were to address him as Punk &amp; not Phil or Brooks.<br>"Just get Kevin please." It looked like he was getting agitated. The door shut & Punk continued to try to calm himself down refusing to cave to those feelings again.

The door opened again & then shut. "Punk?" It was a guy standing maybe 5'8 with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, his eye also brown & almost olive skin. "What's wrong Punk I was told you left group without a word, then asked for me?" The man could still see his agitated state even with Punk's eyes closed with his legs crossed he was almost rocking.

"Remember I men-mentioned the one….the one that…" He also growled  
>"The one that tries to heighten primal desires."<br>"Yes….fe-feeling that now…Don-don't want to…Wan-want to stop."  
>"OK Punk, remember you have controlled it before. You can do it again."<br>"So….so str-strong though…hurts….burning…"  
>"OK Punk…I am going to call one of the aids in here…since this the first we seen this type of reaction &amp; we still don't know what we messing with, I want him to try to draw some blood. Maybe what ever it is has flare-ups &amp; we will see it while you are having an episode."<p>

"OK OK….Whatever….jus-just hurry…don't wa-want to bre-break…"  
>"It's growing too strong…I'll be right back." Punk could hear the door open &amp; Kevin yelling something. "Punk open your eyes we don't want you jumping when we touch you." He did &amp; saw Kevin as well as the male staffer that checked on him before. He slowly got up from the ground sitting on his bed his body slightly shaking. He watched at the staff member drew the blood a faint fear in him of something going in instead. He had to keep telling himself they were there to help him.<p>

Once the blood was taken & the needle removed Punk clamed a little even though his body still felt on fire. Kevin spoke after the staff member left. "I will leave word you are not to be bothered for at least an hour. Is that long enough to get your thoughts in order." Punk though hating the thought of breaking downs sadly his mind was already picturing it happening & was craving it more with ever passing moment. Slowly nodding Kevin left out of the room shutting the door tightly. Punk's eyes slowly closed tears filling them feeling so weak still.

~0~

Back down in Florida Randy was pacing a small conference room that had Jade's parents…all four of them as well as a few doctors.  
>"Randy will you sit down?" Asked Vince.<br>He turned looking in his direction. "No…NO Vince I am not going to sit down & relax. I can't believe you want to institutionalize Jade!"  
>"Private care Randy."<br>"Same thing!"  
>"No it's different. There isn't anything more they can do for her here."<br>"You want to lock her away…just forget about this is that it?"  
>"Of course not!" Came the voice of Jade's mom. "We are doing this because none of us can care for her in the way that is best for her."<p>

Randy tried to clam himself his nostrils flaring. "I'm not giving up on her."  
>"None of us are asking you to Randy." Spoke Jade's father. "But think about it, wouldn't you rather she be taken care of someplace nice where she can be looked after &amp; cared for the best way possible till hopefully she snaps out of this."<br>"And I take it you four already decided without me where this place should be?"  
>"Not the exact place we are still checking into that. The only thing we decided so far is near Stamford. The two of us can travel easily while tending to Jade's company. We know you will be on the road a lot &amp; it will be close enough for the McMahon's to check on her too."<p>

Randy sighed lowering his head rubbing the back of his head. "As long as it isn't some state hell hole."  
>"None of us want her in that type of place Randy." Voice Vince again.<br>"Fine…though I am not pleased with it obviously I am out voted."  
>"And what would you want?"<br>"At home, in a real bed…even if I had to hire a live in nurse."  
>"Maybe an option to think of down the road, but for now Randy this makes the most sense since none of us know how it will go day to day. You seen her." Randy slowly nodded.<p>

He remembered seeing her during what the doctors could only call an episode. Her face would twitch as if in discomfort or pain & the faintest of audible winces or tiny whimpers from her even though her lips barely moved if at all. Also one time he came early to see her & during the night her arms moved till they rested almost stretched above her head. Her mind forcing her back into the position she was found. No amount of talking to her trying to calm her would snap her from them at least for now.

"Let me guess the sooner the better?" He asked as calmly as he could.  
>"Yes." Answered Vince.<br>"And we all know I should get back on the road before too many questions start. As soon as she is moved I want to be informed."  
>"We will &amp; of course try to give you time to see her at the new location." Randy nodded.<p>

"I need to see her before I head out."  
>"I think we are done here." Randy just headed for the door before heading up to Jade's room. He walked in closing his eyes seeing her, as her arms were in the raised position again. Walking over his lightly touched her hand &amp; her face cringed.<p>

"Baby, Jadie I wish I could say or do something to wake you from this bad dream." He hated to but pulled his hand away from her. "Your parents are looking for a wonderful place for you. I will try to see you when ever I can." he almost chuckled to himself. "If I had my choice I wouldn't leave your side. I know if I did that though you would yell at me for giving up wrestling just to side by your side hours on end not knowing if you would respond more then this. I do miss you Jadie & pray every day that I get a call that you wake up. What ever limits he may have caused you we will work through them. We did before & we will again."

Randy lowered his head he so wanted to kiss her good bye or brush her cheek, but he knew for now any kind of stimulation seemed to make her worse not better. "See you soon Babe." He then turned leaving before he had another breakdown.

**(OK one more chapter after this one...Orton & Punk face to face.)**


	35. Chapter 35

**( As normal read, enjoy, review. OK next to the last chapter.)**

05/08/12

Punk was sitting on a love seat in what looked like a small studio apartment minus the kitchen. He was reading one of the comic books his family brought for him on one of their few visits. It was agreed more of less that they would give him the space & time he needed, just as long as he knew they were there if he needed it. Hearing a knock on the door he got up opening the door & a flood of nerves rushed his system when he was face to face with Orton. He knew he was coming, but it didn't change how he felt.

"Hey, come on in." He moved to the side letting Randy walk past him & he shut the door.  
>"Nice digs considering?"<br>"Yeah, thanks. They always have me monitored though…still gives me the creeps."  
>"I can imagine."<br>"I know we both agreed to this for one big reason."  
>"Yeah we need to clear the air about what happened to Jade." Randy said trying to keep his cool "You are the only one beside herself &amp;…him that knows what happened."<br>"Well also Dillia…I was told that she has actually been helpful leading them to where we were kept in Pennsylvania." Punk walked past Randy grabbing a chair turning it to sit towards the loveseat. "You might as well take a seat, this is going to take a while. I'll tell you what I can. I don't want to lie to you, so letting you know now you may not like some of what I may say. But for my own recovery I was strongly advised not to hold anything back from you."

Randy looked at him thinking over his words & realized no matter how much it may hurt to hear some of what he knows or suspected in the end it would be better then being lied to. He walked over sitting on the love seat. "Who first?"

"You please…I haven't been told anything over the last month. Last I knew she was still in the hospital."  
>"No, she is in a care facility in Connecticut. She still hasn't fully woken up. She will move in these sleep like trances, even mumbles. Her eyes haven't opened from what we know. Her bruises for the most part are gone, some deeper like to her abdomen are faded but still visible. Also where he cut her has scared, likely minimal but there none the less."<p>

Punk gulped closing his eyes. "He cut her?"  
>"Yes quite a few times. Enough to cause pain, but not enough that she would bleed enough to kill her."<br>Punk shook his head before opening his eyes. "Randy I wish I could of stopped him, he had me chained in a different room once we reached Florida. I couldn't see what he did, but I heard a lot of it. I can still hear her at times."  
>"As can I." He saw the puzzled look cross punks eyes. "He made her call me phone the day of Mania, forced me to listen while he attacked her again. It was so bad I thought I heard him actually kill her."<p>

Punk leaned forward placing his arms on his legs folding his hands. "I can't saw sorry enough for not being able to help her Randy, I also can't say sorry for what I am sure the other reason you came to see me is."  
>"To find out what happened between the two of you in that place." Randy said almost matter of fact.<br>"Yes." Punk slowly sat upright again. "The night…" He took a deep breath "The night…Ka…" Punk gritted his teeth. "Damn it I can't even say his name."  
>"It's ok you can just say him or he, I got in the habit of not saying it around Jade in case she can hear me."<p>

Punk nodded before he continued "The night he brought Jade to where he had me, he made it clear he was planning at some point for me to assault her…not because I wanted to, but because of one of the drugs he had been giving me." Punk lowered his head shaking his head taking a deep breath. "He was…conditioning me over those months by using a drug that raises sexual desires to the point it would hurt if I didn't accomplish some sort of release. It was something he mixed in with the food he was giving me. I never knew what days it would be. Hell after a wile I didn't know when one day became the next anyways because he kept me knocked out a lot on something else." He lifts his head again "Sorry side tracked a moment, but yeah he made it clear what he was planning. Randy I know you don't want to hear it, but I am still attracted to Jade. Who knows if that will ever change. I screwed up big because even before he feed me that shit I had a weakness for women & Jade back then couldn't provide what I wanted. I can't take that back. What might make you happy though, is while she said once we were free she may welcome my friendship there would be nothing else between us on her end of things."

"He sent me a letter stating she tried to fight, but gave up in the end that she was pleading with you. So you actually assaulted her?"  
>"No…He must of talked about the first time. We didn't know the drug had a lingering affect on me that was triggered by being in close proximity with her for that long. Before she showed up he had another woman in the room with me only when it was time for me to eat or to give me more shots. Since of course the reaction was stronger right after I ate it…My mind was so fucked up I don't even remember much of what I did to that girl. Jade…well Jade I knew. We both knew what he was hoping to accomplish &amp; said about having no clue how she would react if she ate the tainted food…we, ok more so I came up with a plan. I told her it while it looked like I was already trying to go after her so hopefully he wouldn't hear it."<p>

Punk got up stretching his leg before getting a bottle of water in the room. "Yes I talked her into sleeping with me, but her begging & screaming at the time was all an act. We worked out a safety if she felt I was getting out of hand with the act." He looked down before taking another swig of the water. "Now in hindsight I found out part of it was the drug in me pushing me to do it. I am glad I didn't push her to the point of using our safety because I wonder if I would of listened or accidentally turned it into an actual assault. Once he informed us about the wonderful lasting effects of that stuff she tried to keep away from me for quite a few days since neither one of us knew if I could be trusted. The problem was she was still close enough to build that urge in me."

He moved back to his seat setting the bottle on the table. "It got to a point that I had to…" Punk look uncomfortable but he was advised not to hold anything back. "Relieve myself, but she was still on my mind being so close I couldn't help but use her as my fantasy being reduced to doing that. We got to a point that if I was asleep she would come near me. It was working for a few days. She even got me to focus to use mediations to try to get them more under control even if not fully. Also used it to keep myself calm when I was going through withdraw. He told her it was her job to give me the shots. She refused to subject my body to them anymore if she could help it, even after he told her it was the pain of the withdraw that made me break into tell him what he wanted to know about her."

"Hold on…what was he trying to find out about her?" Randy finally spoke being quite all this time.  
>"He wanted to know what dark secrets did she have, what was she scared of. I told him about her being assaulted before…I didn't say who…just that it happened…that is why I cheated on her. I don't know if that changed his plan or not. I am sorry I told him, I couldn't help it at the time. So yeah he said she had to give me any shot from there on out &amp; if not the pain it caused me would be on her. She helped me push through it. There was a problem though once he realized we worked out a system." Punk grabbed his water taking another sip.<p>

"When he saw we had a system to keep her safe from my urges for the drug he had it slipped back into the food. She had a very bad reaction to it…a bad allergic response." Punk lowered his head his shoulders slum a little still remembering it. "She started to suffocate & I felt helpless, luckily Dillia came in & did something to stop the reaction. Once she was breathing better I moved her to the bed to sleep it off as the treatment to stop it made her drowsy."

Punk lifted his eyes towards Randy "I was not expecting that stuff to have the effect he wanted it to have on her after her body got over the shock of almost suffocating. She was in so much pain because her body was betraying her with it's desires. So yes I slept with her again…it was a need more then a want on her part. No mater what he may of told you or shown you that happened between me & Jade, She loved you. She made sure to tell me she loves you & could never be back with me more then a friend. Even though it wasn't her fault she kept hoping you would forgive her once you gave her a chance to tell you."

Punk watched as Randy lowered his head into his hands. "I forgave her the moment I saw her in the hospital." his voice slightly choked up. "The pain I knew he put you two through I figured the sex was a…pleasurable outlet to temper the pain he was causing. I never suspected that it was in a way part of the torture itself. To think there is a drug that could force the body to do that."

He lifted his head looking at Punk. "I am sorry for what he put you through, you were just a pawn in his twisted game against me. I am sorry."  
>"I don't blame you, I don't blame Jade, I blame him."<br>"Thank you."  
>"Just please keep me up to date when she improves."<br>"I will, any word when you may be out of here?"  
>"Maybe two more months, sadly I get around women for any good amount of time I have had a couple…relapse. We need to make sure that won't happen once I leave this place. Before you ask I don't know if I'll be coming back to work. Just the thought of walking through one of the lots alone…"<br>"Well remember you can ask for help if you need it. No one will think less of you because of it."  
>"Thanks Randy."<p>

Randy nodded before standing. "I should get going, maybe I'll stop in again see how it goes."  
>"I actually might like that." Punk stand up with him walking Randy to the door. Neither one was sure why or who actually initiated the action but the two exchanged a hug before Randy walked out. After he left each man felt a lot of the air was cleared between them but for how long?<p>

The End?

**(OK so what you all think please don't be shy. I leave it with a question mark because at some point I may continue with a squeal)**


End file.
